Mon sens premier
by sheinny sparrow
Summary: Durant la guerre, Draco est touché. Il se retrouve donc avec un sérieux problème... qui risque de devenir un sacré avantage pour avoir Harry... Les accidents sont parfois de bonne augure
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde. Bon et bien voilà, je vais vous présenter ma prochaine histoire qui cette fois sera en plusieurs chapitres ( histoire de ne pas faire la même chose que pour ma précédente fanfiction ^^)

C'est donc avec plaisir que je vous présente cette nouvelle histoire; Mon sens premier, un délicieux HPDM qui je l'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi XD

DISCLAMER: bien évidemment ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bien à notre chère JK Roling que nous aimons tous.

Veuillez m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes que vous découvrirez sans doute dans mes textes mais étant seule à me relire et n'ayant pas de radar, je ne peux pas tout voir ^^ Ainsi donc si vous voyez quelque chose qui vous horripile vraiment, vous pouvez toujours me le dire et je le changerai XD Sur ce, bonne

lecture à vous :)

* * *

Le soleil était particulièrement aveuglant ce matin, et loin de le rendre maussade, cette lumière donna du baume au cœur à Harry. La guerre était finie, ils avaient gagnés… il pouvait enfin vivre ! Le Gryffondor se leva un sourire aux lèvres, réveilla la marmotte qui lui servait d'ami et qui surtout s'était endormi dans sa chambre, et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Après s'être lavé, préparé, coiffé… (NDA : même moi je n'y crois pas…) il descendit dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ron et s'assit à la table des rouges et ors.

Comme tous les matins depuis bientôt trois mois, Draco se réveilla avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Il se concentra au maximum, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna quelques fois avant de définitivement les garder ouverts. Il soupira, se leva et partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain pour une bonne heure. Depuis la rentrée, il avait obtenue une chambre personnelle, ce qui le soulageait un peu… mais sa n'arrangeait pas son problème pour autant… Une fois son apparence parfaite, il respira un grand coup, rassembla toute sa concentration, sourit à son reflet et partit rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle.

Harry mangeait distraitement. Depuis la fin de la guerre il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer totalement sur quelque chose. Il avait été particulièrement chamboulé par un évènement qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être possible. Lui, Harry Potter, le prince des Gryffondors pour beaucoup, s'était inquiété au point de ne plus manger, ne plus dormir et passer toutes ses nuits auprès d'un blessé qui n'était autre que… Draco Malfoy. Ce satané blondinet s'était pris de plein fouet un sort que personne ne connaissait, et pourquoi ? Parce que son auteur s'était trompé ! Même Severus Rogue ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait… enfin… ça c'est ce qu'il disait mais il n'en n'était pas totalement persuadé. De plus, depuis son réveil du coma et sa sortie de convalescence, le Serpentard semblait aller très bien… cependant, quelque chose semblait avoir changé chez lui… Quelque chose de quasiment imperceptible, mais quelque chose tout de même, et Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à regarder fixement l'objet de ses pensées. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne s'en était rendu

compte. Il détourna donc son regard pour le reporter sur son assiette.

HPDM-HPDM

Le blond en avait assez. Son mal de tête était certes moins important que dans les premiers temps de son accident, mais une mini-migraine l'habitait tout de même en permanence. A son plus grand bonheur, il réussissait tout de même à garder contenance, mais il n'avait plus la force de s'en prendre à qui que ce soit… seulement quelques remarques acerbes par-ci par-là mais il lui était devenu impossible de s'en prendre à sa cible favorite… Potter avait bien trop de répondant…

Une fois le petit déjeuné achevé, tous les élèves se rendirent en cours… La journée passa sans qu'aucun accident ne se produise… Comme à chaque fin de journée, Draco se dirigea vers les cachots et alla rejoindre Severus Rogue dans son bureau personnel. Celui-ci l'accueillit en lui désignant la chaise devant le bureau.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est toujours la même chose. »

Le professeur soupira et s'assit sur son bureau à côté du Serpentard.

« Positivons, au moins tu arrives un peu à le contrôler. »

« Posi… ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon parrain ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, je m'inquiète simplement pour toi. »

« Si tu t'inquiètes autant, dépêche-toi de trouver une solution. Ça va faire bientôt trois mois que je vis comme ça, et ce sans compter le coma et la convalescence ! » S'emporta le blond.

« Tu sais que plus tu cris, plus tu as mal. » Fit remarquer le maître des potions, totalement indifférent à l'emportement de son neveu.

Celui-ci soupira et s'affala dans sa chaise. Severus étant occupé à faire une potion pour Draco, le blond tenta de calmer son mal de tête en se massant les tempes… Cependant le tic-tac de l'horloge n'arrangeait rien, surtout dans un tel silence. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il soupira et sans même ouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermés, il s'empara de la fiole que lui tendait son parrain. Il l'a bue d'une traite sans se poser de questions et rendit le flacon vide au potionniste. Celui-ci le regarda intensément, attendant un quelconque résultat.

« Alors ? » S'enquit-il au bout de cinq minutes.

« J'ai un peu moins mal mais la douleur est toujours là. »

« Je vois, il va donc falloir que je renforce la racine de mandragore. »

« Si tu le dis… Et Black ? Il en est où ? »

« Ça avance. »

« Ça avance où ? Dans ton lit ou dans la recherche de cette foutu formule ? »

« Les deux. » Sourit le maître en potions.

Le blond roula des yeux et se massa à nouveau les tempes. Il se leva ensuite, salua son parrain et quitta son bureau. Il regagna rapidement sa salle commune et s'assit discrètement vers ses deux amis qui discutaient à voix basse.

« C'est les meilleures chaussures que l'on puisse trouver sur le marcher pour danser. »

« T'imagines quand même ! Rien que d'en posséder une, même pas une paire mais une seule chaussure… je pourrais mourir heureux. » Disait Blaise.

« Tu te rends compte, douze centimètres de bonheur. »

« Vous parlez encore des Louboutins ? » S'enquit Draco.

Les deux Serpentards se perdirent dans leurs pensées avec un air béat sur le visage.

« Bande de travelos. » Se moqua le blond.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. C'est tout un art de danser avec des chaussures pareilles ! » Se défendit Théo.

« Et un honneur… »

Draco secoua la tête et se leva.

« Tu viens d'arriver et tu pars déjà ? »

« Je vais me coucher. J'ai toujours mal à la tête donc je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. »

« Ça n'avance pas dans vos recherches ? »

« Un escargot nous mettrait au tapis. »

« Je vois. »

« Bonne nuit. » Le salua Théo.

Le blond se traîna plus qu'il ne marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Il en avait plus qu'assez !

HPDM-HPDM

Le lendemain matin, comme souvent depuis l'accident de Draco, Harry s'inquiétait pour le Serpentard. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à comprendre pourquoi cela lui trottait sans arrêt dans la tête. De plus, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur le reste. Ce matin encore donc, il fixait le blond, perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que celui-ci engouffrait gaiement une énorme bouchée de croissant suivit d'une longue gorgée de chocolat. Harry s'était rendu compte depuis quelques temps déjà, depuis l'accident pour être plus précis, que le prince des verts et argents était vraiment beau : Ses longues jambes fines mais musclées, son torse fin à la fine musculature qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, son visage raffiné à la mâchoire marquée très légèrement, sa peau diaphane, ses yeux orages, ses cheveux… non, pas ses cheveux… S'ils n'étaient pas plaqués par quatre pots de gel chaque matin, alors là, ils seraient effectivement à rajouter à cette description, mais dans cette configuration des choses, certainement pas !... En bref, le blond était magnifique et Harry s'était souvent surpris à le reluquer… En même temps quelle idée d'avoir des fesses pareilles.

Un long soupir fini par lui échapper avant qu'il ne retourne à son petit déjeuné. C'est ce moment précis que choisit son meilleur ami pour se plaindre de l'attitude trop scolaire de sa petite amie.

« … Mais tu te rends compte, elle m'a obligé à la suivre à la bibliothèque et à lire les mêmes livres qu'elle ! Tu sais ce qu'elle a lu ?! Une encyclopédie ! En entier ! Et ça ce n'est que le début ! »

Le brun se mit à rire sous la mine déconfite de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas drôle vieux, arrête. »

« Ça t'apportera peut-être une certaine culture générale. » continua-t-il en riant.

Le roux lui tira la langue et se leva. Harry en fit de même et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ils y passèrent la journée à s'entraîner avec toute l'équipe avant d'aller dîner dans la grande salle. Tous les Gryffondors étaient de bonne humeur… ils étaient favoris pour le match de fin de semaine contre les Serpentards… Donc bien évidement la grande salle était extrêmement bruyante, ce qui donnait encore plus mal à la tête à un certain blond. A la fin de son repas, Harry se leva en compagnie de Ron et se dirigea vers la sortie. Au même moment, le prince des verts et argents quitta sa table pour sortir de cette grande salle décidément trop bruyante… Harry ne regardait pas devant lui, observant Ron qui parlait derrière lui. De ce fait il ne vit pas le blond qui s'était arrêté pour attendre ses deux meilleurs amis qui lui avaient demandés de patienter, et le bouscula. Harry regarda enfin devant lui et alors qu'il allait s'excuser, il reconnu le blond, et dès lors, il ne réussit plus à articuler un mot.

« Eh bien ne t'excuse pas surtout ! Ta sang de bourbe de mère ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ?! Ah mais non suis-je bête, elle est morte avant ! »

Le visage du brun se ferma d'un seul coup.

« Ça tu peux le dire ! »

« Hein ? »

« Tu es effectivement très bête. » Lâcha le prince des rouges et ors avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Le blond eu un micro sourire le temps d'une nanoseconde. Ça faisait du bien de voir que rien n'avait vraiment changé, Potter était toujours apte à lui répondre et il en était heureux. Cependant, quelque chose… quelque chose dans son expression l'avait troublé et lui avait fait mal au cœur… C'était absurde pourtant ! Pourquoi lui, Draco Malfoy, aurait mal au cœur pour ce balafré d'Harry Potter ?! Et pourtant, même après quelques heures, il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Il faisait donc sa ronde, sans se soucier réellement de ce qu'il se passait dans les couloirs. Cependant, au bout d'un certain temps, il entendit des bruits de pas et des personnes parler au loin. Les reconnaissant, il se dissimula dans l'ombre et attendit.

« … Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es resté à son chevet pendant tout ce temps ! Il te considère toujours comme un moins que rien Harry ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas resté à ses côtés pour obtenir quelque chose. C'est juste que… que… je me suis inquiété pour lui. Et puis d'ailleurs, il n'en sait rien, donc j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de crier. Merci. »

« Mais c'est Malfoy… ! »

« Ron ! »

Le roux regarda son ami pendant encore quelques secondes puis baissa la tête avant de reprendre sa route vers sa salle commune. C'est à ce moment précis que Draco quitta sa cachette, une fois sûr que les deux préfets ne pouvaient plus le voir, et qu'il se dirigea vers les cachots.

« Tu l'aimes ? » Tenta le roux d'une petite voix.

« Comment ?! »

« Ecoutes vieux, je connais tes préférences sexuels et ça ne me dérange pas. Mais pour ce qui est de Malfoy, je ne t'ai jamais vu agir avec autant de cœur à par avec Hermione et moi. Or nous, contrairement au blond peroxydé, nous sommes tes amis… J'en conclu donc que… »

« Ecoute Ron je… je n'en sais rien ok ? »

HPDM-HPDM

Le Serpentard déboula en trombe dans le bureau personnel de son parrain sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

« Eh bien vas-y fait comme chez toi surtout. » Lâcha Severus.

« C'est vrai ?! »

« Non. »

« Mais non pas ça ! Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Est-ce que Potter est vraiment resté à mon chevet durant tout ce temps ? »

« Oui. Depuis le début de ton coma jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Et même après d'ailleurs, seulement il demandait simplement de tes nouvelles et ne voulait plus entrer dans ta chambre… Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi. Comment tu le sais oh fait ? »

« Mais… et tu… Pourquoi on dirait que tu l'aimes bien ? Ça me fait peur. »

« Parce que le temps que je me remette de mes propres blessures, c'est lui qui a veillé sur toi… et il… il a également soigné mes blessures les plus graves. »

« Pourquoi Dumby ne s'en n'est pas chargé ? »

« Il devait s'occuper de Minerva qui était en bien pire état que tout autre… enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'il a effectivement été là pour toi, tout en désirant que tu ne le saches pas. »

Le blond se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête. Mais pourquoi les gens ne dormaient-ils pas à une heure aussi tardive !

« Tu entends toujours tout sur tout ? »

« Evidemment ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« La potion est en cour de préparation. »

« Mouais. Je vais aller me coucher. »

« Ça va aller ? »

« Comme d'habitude. »

« Je parlais de Potter. »

« Oh… je… bien sûr…, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Bonne nuit. »

Il quitta rapidement la pièce.

« Ben oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas après avoir appris que l'homme que l'on aime sans le savoir s'inquiète pour vous. Ça ne doit pas du tout être le chaos encore plus que d'habitude dans sa tête… et son cœur… » Se moqua le potionniste une fois son neveu disparut de son champs de vision.

HPDM-HPDM

Draco n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose. Pourquoi Potter s'était-il occupé de lui et son parrain ? Il y avait forcément une raison valable, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça comme ça alors que lui-même avait perdu des proches ! Bon certes, Ginnie Weasley n'était pas une grande perte, mais tout de même… (NDA : Oui, dans ma version elle meurt, parce que je ne peux pas me la voir… Non mais sérieux cette fille n'a aucune fiertée ! Elle s'est mise à genoux devant Harry pour lui faire ses lacets !... Je m'emporte, je m'emporte… ^^)

Il pénétra dans la grande salle et ne toucha pas à son petit déjeuné. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'Harry. Il n'arrivait même pas à en défaire son regard. Il put alors remarquer, au fil des jours, que le brun aimait manger des céréales le matin mais qu'il ne disait pas non à une bonne tartine de Nutella. Il avait également remarqué que souvent dans la journée il lui lançait quelques regards. Il avait appris que le mot qu'utilisait le plus le brun étaient Draco. A cette découverte, le blond avait souri pendant plusieurs heures sans trop savoir pourquoi… Il s'était également rendu compte qu'Harry était particulièrement heureux sur un balai dans les airs, qu'il allait se coucher après une heure et demie précise de ronde, qu'il parlait de tout et de rien avec ses amis… surtout de rien… et tellement d'autres choses…

« Comment te sens-tu depuis la dernière fois ? »

« Toujours aussi… »

Draco s'arrêta et constata une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'alors. Il n'avait plus mal. Il n'entendait plus rien, plus personne, à part…

« En fait, ça va mieux. Je… je n'entends plus qu'une personne… elle… il respire… lentement… il dort… »

« Je vois… »

« Comment c'est possible ? Ça ne me fait plus rien en plus c'est super ! » Se réjouit le blond.

« Ne te réjouis pas avant de savoir comment ça marche, parce que tu pourrais revenir au point de départ sans pouvoir recommencer ce que tu as fait pour en arriver là. Bon, concentres toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette semaine pour n'entendre qu'Harry ? »

« Et bien je… Eh… mais tu… »

« Réponds au lieu de nier bêtement l'évidence ! »

« Je… je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à lui. Et en y réfléchissant bien, je crois que je n'entends plus que lui depuis le début. »

« Je vois. Et tes autres sens ? La vue tout du moins ? »

« Le soleil m'agresse toujours autant le matin mais dans la journée je ne suis plus obligé de regarder un point fixe… »

« Tu es sur que ce point fixe n'est pas tout simplement devenu Harry ? »

« Je… euh… oui, peut-être… » Fit le blond en prenant des couleurs. « Bref, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et comment ça marche ? »

« Je pense que depuis le début nous sommes allés chercher trop loin. La solution est simple il suffit que tu te concentre suffisamment sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour n'entendre que lui. »

« J'en conviens, mais ça ne marche pas avec tout le monde… Et si je ne veux pas que mon ouïe soit développée ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverais. J'ai une base maintenant. En attendant il faudra te contenter de ça. »

« Je survivrais. Et pour mes autres sens ? »

« Je pense que ça fonctionne de la même manière. »

« Pourtant je sens toujours tout. Et ce mélange de tous les parfums de Poudlard me donne toujours la nausée et quelques migraines parfois. »

« Concentres toi sur l'odeur de Potter. Concentres tous tes sens sur lui. Je pense que de cette manière, à partir du moment où ça ne concerne pas les autres, ça ne fonctionnera plus sur eux. »

« Pourtant en ce moment, je te vois en détail, sens ton champoing… très bonne marque d'ailleurs, ça change de tes cheveux gras… j'entends chaque battement de tes cils… »

« Je pense que c'est parce que tu as pris l'habitude de te concentrer sur une personne à la fois, ainsi comme tu me parles en face à face et que tu portes de l'intérêt à ce que je te raconte, tu n'entends plus Potter, mais moi. »

« Mais je l'entend tout de même encore un peu… »

« Dans ce cas nous allons voir si tu es capable de te concentrer uniquement sur lui. Ferme les yeux. »

Le blond s'exécuta et écouta Rogue lui tourner autour tout en lui indiquant de concentrer tous ses sens sur Harry. Il se concentra autant qu'il le put et peu à peu, les pas de Severus ne résonnèrent plus dans sa tête, ni même sa voix. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il entendait tout normalement dans cette pièce. Tous ses sons s'étaient vus remplacer par la respiration régulière d'Harry et ses battements de cœur…

Il ne sentait plus l'odeur de chaudron mal lavé et de potion aux différents parfums mélangés à celle du chien et de l'herbe fraîche.

A la place il sentait le musc et le chocolat avec une douce effluve de gel douche qui commençait à s'évaporer…

« Tu y es ? »

« Je crois. Mon ouïe et mon odorat sont à lui. Je ne peux pas encore dire pour le toucher et le goût ni la… »

« Pour la vue il te suffit d'ouvrir les yeux. Si tu vois tout normalement c'est que ta vue lui appartient également. Il en va de même pour le toucher. Il te suffit de toucher la chaise sur laquelle tu es assis et si tu ne sens pas chaque fissure du bois, chaque éclat… c'est que ce sens lui appartient également. Et enfin, pour le goût, tu pourras le savoir demain matin. Si en mangeant tu ne reconnais pas tous les ingrédients, c'est que tous tes sens sont dirigés vers lui. »

Le vert et argent effleura l'accoudoir de la chaise et fut heureux de se rendre compte qu'il ne sentait plus tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir depuis son accident. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et ouvrit lentement les yeux… Un grand sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage.

« Je te vois ! Je veux dire en entier ! Pas seulement tes yeux, ou tes mains, ou tes cheveux sales… euh je veux dire… Bref, ça marche ! »

« Je vois… Bon, je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir. Va te coucher maintenant. »

« D'accord, bonne nuit et merci. »

« C'est ça. Oh et, à l'avenir frappe avant d'entrer, je te le redis, tu n'es pas chez toi ici ! »

« Oui oui. Bonne nuit Sirius ! » Lâcha le blond avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Severus jura tandis que le ténébreux se mit à rire.

« Bon tu vas te décider à aller la chercher cette chantilly ? »

« La ferme clébard ! » Fit le brun tout en s'exécutant avant de retourner dans ses appartements.

* * *

Voilà donc mon premier chapitre. Vous aurez la suite... je ne sais pas trop quand ^^

N'ésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé XD


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut tout le monde! Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser. Je voulais poster lundi mais ayant déménagé dans mon appart... (yaha fini la galère de vivre avec les parents!) je n'avais pas internet...

Ainsi donc je poste aujourd'hui, et j'essayerais de poster lundi prochain, mais pas dans deux jours bien sur... sinon ce serait trop gentil de ma part, et je ne suis pas gentille mouahahahahahahahaha... hum^^

En outre je remercie:

LouDraco, ma nono que je hais, Marina26, Akirafye, FlorenceBaker, et GUEST1

Merci à vous pour vos review qui me vont droit au coeur XD ça fait plaisir de voir que ça vous plait, et j'éspère que ce prochain chapitre vous plaira tout autant XD

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture... (oh fait les DISCLAMER sont toujours les mêmes ^^)

* * *

Draco ne dormi pas cette nuit là. Il était totalement fasciné par tout ce que ses sens pouvaient lui offrir. Il l'entendait se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, chaque froissement de drap, chaque soupir, chaque battement de cœur…

Il pouvait sentir sa délicieuse odeur. Une odeur musquée, sans être trop forte, une délicate senteur de chocolat au lait… Apparemment le brun en mangeait beaucoup… Il adorait ce mélange d'odeur… s'était si doux pour son odorat… ça changeait grandement de tout ce qu'il avait pu sentir jusque là ! Le jour se leva sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se mit paresseusement debout, partit prendre sa douche et quitta sa chambre pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sans mal de tête, et de bonne humeur. Il avait entendu le brun se lever et le premier mot qu'il avait prononcé après s'être réveillé en sursaut à cause de son réveil, était son prénom, Draco…

Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards, se servit son chocolat, s'empara de la confiture et un morceau de pain. Une fois celui-ci généreusement tartiné de framboise, il le plongea dans sa tasse… seulement, au lieu de l'en ressortir, il le laissa tomber, tandis que ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il pouvait parfaitement entendre Harry gémir sous l'assaut de l'eau chaude… et puis… il entendit ses mains sur sa peau et très vite, il entendit une friction familière. Son odorat fut également assailli. Il sentit l'air se réchauffer et une forte odeur de sexe… Le brun ne cessait de gémir, de plus en plus fort… Il entendit ensuite un bruit sourd, sûrement la tête du Gryffondor se laissant aller contre la paroi de la douche… Il pouvait l'entendre se mordre la lèvre, entendre sa respiration se saccader, entendre… il pouvait entendre absolument tout ! Et surtout, il entendit parfaitement bien le brun jouir sans aucune retenue. Il sentit également très bien cette forte odeur de sperme mélangé à celle du sexe et de la transpiration malgré l'eau qui continuait de couler sur son corps…

Le blond déglutit et revint soudainement à la réalité. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de trois choses. Premièrement, la grande salle avait eut le temps de se remplir durant… la petite séance personnelle du rouge et or… pourtant Draco était arrivé le premier dans la grande salle… Deuxièmement, toutes les personnes présentes l'avaient vu alors qu'il était sur pause cérébrale. Et troisièmement… Il bandait comme pas possible au beau milieu de la grande salle ! Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose, il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de rester dans cet état et prendre le risque que quelqu'un le voit !

HPDM-HPDM

Harry sortit de la salle de bain totalement prêt. Il vérifia une dernière fois son apparence dans le miroir et descendit dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était déjà bondée. Il s'assit rapidement à la table des Gryffondors et commença à se tartiner une tranche de pain de Nutella. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait en ce moment, mais il n'arrivait pas à se passer de sa dose de chocolat quotidienne. Il en était déjà à sa deuxième tartine lorsqu'il remarqua un regard d'acier braqué sur lui. Cependant, loin d'être acéré, ce regard était passionné, on pourrait même dire bouillant. Cela mit le prince des rouges et ors quelque peu mal à l'aise. Avec ce regard, le Serpentard donnait l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir de le scanner en entier, et qu'il s'en donnait à cœur joie. De plus, une petite pointe de malice était visible dans ce regard, comme si Malfoy savait tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avant d'arriver dans la grande salle. Rien qu'à cette pensée, le brun se mit à rougir comme une pivoine.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry pouvait être aussi mignon lorsqu'il était gêné… C'est alors qu'il se demanda quelle tête pouvait bien avoir le Gryffondor lorsqu'il avait un orgasme… Ce fut une très mauvaise idée de penser à ça, car bien évidement, à cette pensée, Draco s'imagina la scène et se retrouva de nouveau très vite tendu à un certain endroit de son anatomie. Il secoua la tête et détourna rapidement le regard vers Agrid qu'il imagina nu… Toute érection en fut totalement annulée…

Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun enfourna sa dernière bouchée de tartine et quitta sa table en hâte. Cependant, à peine eut-il le temps d'emprunter trois couloirs qu'il entendit déjà des pas derrière lui.

« Eh bien Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fuis comme ça ? »

« Les fouines. On m'a dit que le château en était infesté… et apparemment cette personne ne s'est pas trompée… » Répondit-il en reprenant sa route.

Le blond sourit avant de lui aussi reprendre son chemin. Cependant, avant de bifurquer à un endroit différent de celui du Gryffondor, il lança.

« Ménage ta main Potter, n'oublie qu'elle t'est très utile pour tenir un autre manche. »

Harry s'arrêta net dans son parcoure. Ce n'était pas possible… il ne pouvait pas savoir… non il… s'était tout bonnement impossible…

Draco sourit en entendant le cœur de brun battre plus fort, en sentant la chaleur battre dans ses joues et la sueur rendre ses mains moites. Il sentait également qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser à le mettre dans cet état… C'est ainsi que chaque jour qui suivi, il écouta minutieusement le brun, quitte à bander comme un fou par sa faute, dans le seul but de le rendre mal-à-l'aise, afin de pouvoir profiter des sensations que cela lui procurait. En plus de cela, il se prenait souvent à rester des soirées entières, étendu sur son lit, à simplement laisser tous ses sens se développer pour lui. Et il restait généralement ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Ce soir encore il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, snobant totalement ses deux meilleurs amis. Seulement cette fois-ci, ils ne l'entendirent pas de cette oreille. Ainsi, sans même prendre la peine de frapper, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Draco et se jetèrent sur lui pour le chatouiller. Ils en rirent jusqu'à en avoir mal au crâne et aux côtes.

« Que me vaut cette intrusion ? » Demanda le blond une fois calmé.

« On veut savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

« Apparemment ça va mieux, mais tu passes ton temps à mettre mal-à-l'aise Potter ou à t'enfermer ici ! » Constata Blaise.

« Et en passant, tu nous snobes royalement. »

« C'est juste que… »

« Que ? » L'encouragea Théodore.

« Que je… enfin je… »

« Oh ne fait pas ta princesse ! Prouve que tu as des couilles pour une fois ! » S'emporta Blaise.

« Mais attends Blaise, Draco **est** une princesse. Regarde il ne va jamais au toilette, il ne pète pas, ne rote pas, et en plus de ça il n'a pas de poil ! »

Le prince des verts et argents s'empara élégamment de son coussin et le fit s'écraser avec grâce sur le visage de son ami. Le basané se moqua d'eux avant de les séparer afin de reprendre leur conversation.

« Alors ? »

Draco prit une grande respiration.

« En fait je crois que… que mon parrain à raison. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Il pense que… que je serais amoureux de… de… »

« Potter ? Oui mais ça on le savait déjà. »

« Ce n'est pas une nouveauté. » Termina Zabini.

Le Serpentard ne savait plus quoi dire. Etait-il si transparent pour les autres alors que lui-même, quelques semaines auparavant ne se doutait de rien ? Il soupira et sourit… Le brun s'était endormi… Il aimait tellement l'entendre serein et apaisé de la sorte…

« Eh oh, reviens paris nous. » Fit Théo en agitant une main devant ses yeux.

Draco secoua la tête et renoua rapidement avec la réalité.

« Je disais donc… » Reprit Blaise. « … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec tes pouvoirs ? Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de nous expliquer ! »

« Ouais c'est vrai ça, tu parles d'une amitié ! Moi je dis qu'on devrait se barrer. » Suggéra le ténébreux.

« Tout à fait d'accord. »

Sur ce, les deux Serpentards se levèrent la tête haute avec une fausse expression fière sur le visage et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Le blond, lui, sourit et s'installa confortablement sur son lit et regarda le bout de ses doigts.

« J'entends, voit, sent, et compagnie… tout ce qui touche à Harry. »

Sans même s'arrêter, les deux serpents firent demi tour, toujours la même expression sur le visage, et s'assirent aux côtés du blond qui sourit de plus belle face à la bêtise de ses deux meilleurs amis… Leur curiosité les perdrait un jour. Cependant, il se décida tout de même à tout leur raconter depuis le début… tout en omettant les parties les plus privées concernant Harry…

HPDM-HPDM

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait pourtant vérifié des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, mais chaque fois que Malfoy lui disait quelque chose sur sa vie privée, s'était quelque chose qu'il n'était en aucun cas capable de savoir ! Il avait même été jusqu'à faire quelque chose de compromettant volontairement afin de vérifier si le blond n'était pas dans les parages… Bien évidemment il n'y avait personne, mais ça n'empêcha en rien que ce même blond le nargue avec ce qu'il avait fait, dès le lendemain matin. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre.

Il avait pensé à toutes les éventualités, même au fait que le Serpentard ait pu installer des caméras et des micros dans sa chambre… seulement, c'est uniquement après avoir retourné toute sa chambre qu'il se rappela que Draco et les instruments moldus ne faisaient pas très bon ménage. C'est donc d'un air morose qu'Harry débuta son vendredi. Le pire c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à rêver à autre chose qu'à ce fichu blond. Soit il le revoyait se prendre ce sort et de ce fait se réveillait en sursaut à cause de toute la panique qu'il avait ressentit ce jour là qui remontait en lui d'un seul coup, soit… il rêvait de lui dans des positions un peu moins… un peu plus… osées… Etant totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était déjà assis à sa table et qu'Hermione lui parlait. Celle-ci, exaspérée de parler à un mur se décida à le secouer. Celui-ci remit les pieds sur terre et regarda son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, sinon ils vont commencer sans toi. »

« Commencer ?... Commencer ! »

Harry se leva et rejoint les vestiaires de Quidditch en deux minutes montre en main. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva totalement hors d'alène, au beau milieu des vestiaires occupés par ses coéquipiers.

« Désolé les gars… J'avais complètement oublié qu'on devait s'entrainer ce matin. »

« Ça va puisqu'on a pas encore commencé. L'important c'est que tu n'arrives pas en retard pour le match tout à l'heur. »

« T'inquiètes pas, je serais là. »

« T'as intérêt. Maintenant que les Serpentards sont devenus des adversaires dignes de ce nom, on a doublement besoin de toi. »

« Je sais, je sais. Bon on y va ? »

HPDM-HPDM

Draco ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle. Harry était tellement beau et avait l'air tellement épanoui lorsqu'il volait !...

« Mais enfin Malfoy bouges-toi ! Ce n'est pas en restant comme ça à regarder Potter voler après le vif d'or que tu vas l'attraper ! » S'énerva Blaise.

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se rappela qu'effectivement il était en plein match et que son but était de gagner…malheureusement pour lui, son réveil fut trop tardif car le prince des rouges et ors venait d'attraper la petite balle dorée. Une ola apparue alors du côté des Gryffondors et leurs supporters, et les cris des vainqueurs se firent entendre jusqu'en Alaska…

A ce moment précis, Draco remercia mile fois Merlin que ses sens ne soient plus portés que sur Harry. Sans cela, et il en était persuadé, l'une de ses veines présente sur son cerveau aurait sûrement explosée… Il jeta ensuite un petit regard à Théodore mains détourna vite la tête… d'ailleurs, vue la manière dont le regardait celui-ci, il n'osa même pas en regarder un autre…

La coupe de Quidditch fut attribuée aux Gryffondors, tandis que les Serpentards étaient obligés de rester sur le terrain, quelque peu en retrait… Ils étaient tout de même deuxième… Draco pouvait sentir tous les regards emplis de haine qui étaient posés sur lui, mais il préférait ne pas y penser. A la place, il se concentra un peu plus sur Harry, de sorte à pouvoir l'entendre distinctement, même dans ce brouhaha. Ainsi, il pu bientôt entendre le brun remercier tous ceux qui le félicitait… la joie était inscrite dans sa voix, ce qui rendit heureux le Serpentard… A tel point qu'il en vient à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer…

Bon certes il avait bien du accepter l'évidence qu'il avait des sentiments pour le brun, mais quand était-il devenu aussi mielleux ?! Il secoua la tête. Il avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Premièrement, comment avoir Potter ? Deuxièmement, comment survivre à toute une équipe de serpents qui savent pertinemment que s'ils n'ont pas gagnés, c'est entièrement de votre faute… Réflexion faite, il fit passer sa deuxième priorité en première place… Comment avoir Potter s'il meurt avant ?... Cependant il avait la solution pour remédier à ce premier problème. Tout d'abord, éviter de les croiser dans les vestiaires… Ils seraient capables de le torturer, ce même en présence des rouges et ors. Deuxièmement, se racheter en achetant ses deux amis, qui, une fois de meilleur humeur, seront tout à fait capables de mettre les autres du même côté que le leur. Et troisièmement… troisièmement il fallait trouver **le** cadeau avec suffisamment de valeur pour les mettre dans sa poche…

En attendant, la cérémonie des remises de récompenses était terminée. Draco se précipita alors vers Madame Bibine et lui proposa gentiment de tout ranger… il faillit avoir la nausée rien qu'en percevant le ton qu'il avait pris pour dire ça… Celle-ci fut très étonnée de la proposition, quelque peu méfiante même, mais ne refusa pas. Elle était pressée et cela l'arrangeait beaucoup… C'est ainsi que le prince des verts et argents se retrouva à nettoyer tout le terrain de Quidditch un soir de final, dans le seul but d'éviter ses coéquipiers. Au moins, cela eut le mérite de fonctionner… Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les vestiaires, il faisait déjà nuit et il n'y avait plus personne. Il enleva ses vêtements et se dirigea mollement jusqu'aux douches… Il était totalement épuisé. Il laissa basculer sa tête en arrière et profita de l'eau qui coulait dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, son torse, son bassin, ses jambes… (NDA : faites attention vous mettez de la bave partout sur vos ordis' ^^)

Il pouvait sentir l'eau couler sur chaque partie de son corps et il adorait ça… Il passa bien une demi-heure sous la douche avant de se décider à en sortir. Il s'essuya superficiellement et noua sa serviette à sa taille. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le miroir et observa ses cheveux. Il resta ainsi obnubilé pendant quelques minutes avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers son casier. Alors qu'il avait presque atteint son but, il sursauta en voyant Harry pénétrer dans les vestiaires. Il ne l'avait pas entendu…

« Désolé j'avais ou… ou… oublié mon… mon… sac… » Fit Harry perturbé par la vue d'un Draco Malfoy tout humide, muni d'une simple serviette nouée lestement, et surtout, sans gel.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois Potter ? » Fit le blond un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité Malfoy. »

« Pourtant c'est bien toi qui gémit mon prénom quand tu t'astiques sous la douche. »

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et se jeta sur Draco pour le coller contre le mur.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! Et comment tu fais ?! Ça t'amuse de m'humilier c'est ça ? Eh, je te parle ! »

Le blond ne l'écoutait même pas. Il était totalement perdu dans sa contemplation du brun. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près… Il détailla chaque partie de la peau à laquelle il avait accès. Il regarda ensuite ses yeux… Ils étaient d'une profondeur incroyable… et ce vert… Jamais il n'avait vu de vert aussi magnifique. Il remarqua alors que ses pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées. Il fit ensuite remonter ses yeux jusqu'à ses cheveux… Vu d'ici ils étaient encore plus beaux que ce qu'il avait déjà pu constater… Soudain une idée lui vint… Ou plutôt une envie… une envie irrésistible. C'est ainsi qu'il s'empara du bras du rouge et or, l'entraina dans les douches où il le plaqua contre un mur et alluma l'eau.

« Non mais ça va pas ! T'es complètement barge ! »

N'écoutant toujours rien, Draco observa avec émerveillement chaque goutte d'eau glisser dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau. Il observa l'eau plaquer ses cheveux contre son front… il suivit ensuite les gouttes qui passèrent sur les joues rougies du brun puis sur sa bouche… Arrivé à ce stade, le blond ne pu plus en détacher son regard. Sa bouche avait l'air si gourmande ! Ne faisant pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait, il leva une main et déposa ses doigts sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

Son cœur qui battait déjà à toute vitesse ne fit qu'accélérer d'avantage à ce contact. Lorsque le blond l'entendit, il sourit, mais seulement le temps d'une seconde. Pour le moment, ce qui intéressait le plus Draco, ce n'était pas le cœur du brun, mais sa bouche… elle était si douce ! Et les gouttes qui passaient dessues lui donnaient un aspect fluide…

« Draco à quoi tu joues ? »

« Chut. » Fit celui-ci en imposant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir. Voir le blond sous une cascade d'eau, avec pour seul « vêtement » une serviette qui n'allait pas tenir encore bien longtemps sous le poids de l'eau, et surtout le voir agir de cette façon avec lui… Il respira un grand coup, puis rouvrit les yeux. Quel était le but du Serpentard au juste ? Est-ce que ça l'amusait tant que cela de jouer avec ses sentiments ?! Déjà qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr d'être amoureux du bond…

« Non mais sérieux arrêtes. On est trempés et en plus… »

« Je peux gouter à tes lèvres ? »

« Comment ?! »

Le cœur du Gryffondor rata une pulsation, ce qui n'échappa pas au vert et argent qui sourit faiblement. Il se rapprocha encore du brun.

« Ton cœur bat tellement vite, et tellement fort…Tu sens encore le chocolat… avec de la framboise… »

« Draco tu… »

« Je peux gouter ? »

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Draco avait l'air totalement fasciné par ses lèvres, il était donc impossible de parler de façon cohérente avec lui. De plus son entre-jambe commençait sérieusement à se réveiller, et… Et n'ayant pas eu de réponse négative, Draco s'empara du visage du brun et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quel explosion de saveur… du chocolat, de la framboise, du citron… ils avaient du en manger des sucreries pour fêter leur victoire… Bien vite le blond voulu en gouter plus, il voulait le gouter entièrement… il demanda donc l'accès en faisant passer sa langue sur les lèvres closes. Paresseusement, Harry consentit à desserrer les lèvres pour que leurs deux langues se touchent. Les saveurs étaient indescriptibles… Il lui était impossible d'expliquer ce qu'il pouvait sentir du bout de la langue. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Draco ne recule.

« S'était… magique ?... oui, magique. »

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et pu voir le magnifique sourire du blond… Il avait l'air sincère.

Draco se serra encore d'avantage au brun, faisant ainsi se rencontrer leurs deux érections. Un frisson les parcouru tous deux et Draco entendit le léger soupir qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry. Cependant, il fut si discret que sans ses pouvoirs, il ne l'aurait jamais entendu. Cela n'empêcha en rien l'excitation du blond de monter d'un cran, bien au contraire. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse affublé d'un tee-shirt trempé du brun et pu malgré tout sentir chaque contour de ses muscles saillants. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le brun en fit de même à sa suite…

Harry ne savait plus ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi Draco l'avait-il embrassé, pourquoi avait-il envie de lui, pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi fasciné ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le savoir. En attendant, il fallait absolument qu'il se sorte de là parce que s'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient finir par aller trop loin, du point de vu d'Harry tout du moins.

Il ne voulait pas que sa première fois avec un homme pour qui il avait de vrai sentiments, un homme dont il était d'ailleurs très probablement amoureux, se fasse comme ça, dans les douches, à la va vite. Il se dégagea donc tel un serpent des bras du Serpentards et s'éloigna le plus vite possible. C'est à ce moment que Draco remit les pieds sur terre…Il fut particulièrement surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire mais… mais les lèvres du brun étaient délicieuses ! Il en était à présent certain, Harry Potter lui appartiendrait à lui et à personne d'autre !

HPDM-HPDM

Harry avait encore le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à la fin ?! A cause de lui il ne savait plus où il en était. C'est donc totalement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il pénétra dans la salle commune des lions. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se souvint qu'ils avaient gagné la coupe et que tout le monde fêtait ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Demanda Hermione en le prenant par le bras pour le mener jusque devant la cheminé.

« Je… je suis tombé dans le lac. »

La lionne lui offrit un regard qui disait très clairement : « Vas-y, prend-moi pour une conne je ne dirais rien… »

Le brun soupira puis s'assit sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Il attira ensuite son amie sur ses genoux et lui expliqua tout par de simples chuchotements à l'oreille. Celle-ci passa par plusieurs phases : Sérieuse, choquée, soupçonneuse, irritée, estomaquée puis… sur le cul (NDA : vous savez avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ouvert jusqu'à pouvoir en rivaliser avec Lawliet ^^) Elle se tourna légèrement affin de pouvoir voir Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je ne sais rien… »

« Mais tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

Les joues du brun prirent une légère teinte rosée.

« Je n'en suis même pas certain… Il… il me plait c'est indéniable. Il est grand, beau, musclé, et j'aime… j'aime ses yeux orage, tout particulièrement tout à l'heure lorsqu'il les a posés sur moi de cette manière… j'aime sa bouche… elle est si douce et elle a l'air si experte… j'aime aussi ses mains… elles sont fortes, chaudes… Et puis j'aime aussi son air arrogant, même si des fois j'ai envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans son cul tellement il est vaniteux… mais sans ça il ne serait pas lui. J'aime qu'il ne se laisse pas faire, qu'il défende ce qu'il aime… comme ce jour où il a défendu avec ferveur la confiture d'abricot contre celle à la pêche… immondes toutes les deux d'ailleurs… »

« Harry ? »

« … Hum ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux douter de tes sentiments ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas… peut-être que j'ai simplement peur qu'il ne fasse que jouer avec moi. Qu'il me prenne pour ensuite me jeter. Après tout, pour quelle raison s'intéresserait-il à moi ? Et si s'était le cas je… je ne sais pas si je le supporterais. »

« Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je lui fasse confiance avec notre passé commun ? »

« Effectivement… »

« Hey Harry, tu n'essaierais pas de charmer ma petite amie là ? »

« Mince, pris sur le faite. » Sourit le Gryffondor en embrassant la joue de son amie.

« Mouais. » Fit le roux en les entrainant tous deux sur la piste de danse…

HPDM-HPDM

Il semblait à Draco que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Il souriait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux joues. Potter avait donc belle et bien des sentiments pour lui ! Cependant, il fallait qu'il gagne sa confiance, et ça, s'était une toute autre affaire… Mais il était tellement heureux, que sur le moment, il préférait ne pas y penser. Malgré tout, quelque chose le tracassait. Il se rendit donc dans les cachots et alla frapper à la porte de son parrain. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte et jaugea son neveu du regard.

« C'est pour quoi ? »

« Mes pouvoirs. »

Le potionniste le laissa passer et s'assit en face de lui.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je me suis rendu compte que pendant un certain temps, mes sens n'ont pas été surdéveloppés. Je n'ai rien vu de particulier, ni rien entendu ou autre. »

« C'est parce que tu étais concentré sur Potter. »

« Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer dans les vestiaires. »

« Les ?... Passons. Ce que tu veux dire c'est que ne pensant pas à Harry, tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

« C'est ça. »

« Mais en contre partie, tes sens ne se sont pas développés sur autre chose ou quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Non. »

« A quoi pensais-tu durant ce laps de temps ? »

« A comment survivre. »

« Tu pensais donc à ton équipe ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vois. »

Le professeur s'empara d'un calepin et y inscrivit des notes.

« Et maintenant ? »

« J'entend de nouveau Harry. » Fit le blond avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Heinhein. Bon, je commence à comprendre comment tes pouvoirs fonctionnent. Seulement, si tu veux les maîtriser, il va te falloir de l'entrainement. »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Bien. Maintenant parlons de ce match… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je… j'étais fasciné par la façon dont Harry volait et… »

« Stop ! Je ne veux pas en entendre d'avantage. » Fit le brun en se levant. « Sors d'ici avant que je ne te transforme en fouine. Oh et, si tu tiens à ta réputation… dors dehors. »

Après avoir « gentiment » raccompagné le blond jusqu'à la porte, le potionniste la lui claqua au nez. C'est à ce moment que Sirius se déclara à travers un grand éclat de rire.

« Ferme-là sale clébard ! »

« C'est… c'est trop drôle. » Réussit à placer l'intéressé entre deux rires.

« Nous faire perdre la coupe n'était pas suffisant non ! Il fallait en plus que ce soit à cause de ce fichu bala… »

« Fait attention à ce que tu vas dire. » Fit soudainement le ténébreux bien plus sérieux.

« … Potter ! »

Black sourit et ouvrit des bras au creux desquels Severus vint se nicher en pestant contre son neveu.

HPDM-HPDM

Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était épuisé mais il n'osait ni aller dans son dortoir, ni retourner dans sa chambre… mine de rien il aimait sa vie… Il tourna donc en rond un long moment. Il avait bien pensé à aller demander l'asile politique chez Harry mais il ne savait pas comment celui-ci réagirait. Il n'avait nullement envie de le brusquer et de ce fait perdre tout espoir avec lui. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se disait qu'au final il n'aurait peut-être pas le choix… C'est ainsi qu'aux alentours de trois heures du matin, il se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains et alla frapper à la porte du Gryffondor.

Harry était en train de se déshabiller lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Pensant que s'était sûrement Hermione qui voulait lui dire quelque chose, il ouvrit sans prendre la peine de remettre son haut. Lorsqu'il reconnu la personne face à lui, tout ce qu'il réussi à faire fut d'écarquiller les yeux. Il lui fut totalement impossible d'articuler un mot, tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que le blond se décide à le sortir de cet état de choc.

« Je sais que je suis beau mais tout de même. »

« Que… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

_Mais quelle idée de poser des questions pareilles en étant à moitié nu_ ! Se dit le Serpentard dont le regard s'était évadé sur le corps du brun. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place puis se décida à répondre.

« En fait… Ayant fait perdre mon équipe tout à l'heure, si je rentre maintenant sans aucun cadeau pour les amadouer, je risque de me faire étriper. Du coup je… je me demandais s'il était possible de… de rester ici ? En tout cas pour cette nuit ? »

« En quoi les as-tu fait perdre sachant que dans tous les cas j'attrape toujours le vif d'or avant toi ? »

Le blond serra les dents.

« Merci de me le rappeler. » Le brun sourit en coin. « Disons que cette fois, j'étais tellement concentré sur autre chose que je n'ai même pas essayé. »

« Heinhein… et pourquoi moi ? Severus aurait très bien pu… »

« C'est un Serpentard lui aussi. J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup de chance d'être encore en vie après ce que je lui ai dit… »

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Certes ce serait cruel de le laisser ainsi toute le nuit, mais d'un autre côté, était-il en sécurité avec le prédateur sexuel le plus côté de tout Poudlard dans sa chambre, même si dernièrement il n'avait eu de frasque avec personne…

Draco se précipita de rassurer le brun en percevant la légère accélération de son pouls.

« Je te promet que je ne te toucherais pas. S'il le faut je dormirais par terre. »

Le rouge et or le jaugea du regard puis fini par écarter la porte pour le laisser passer. Celui-ci pénétra dans l'antre du lion tout en examinant les lieux avec minutie. Quelques vêtements gisaient au sol, des papiers étaient éparpillés partout sur le bureau, une pile de livres était entassée sur la table de chevet et sur le lit défait se trouvait un bas de pyjama en lin blanc. Draco se décida alors à regarder le brun dont le cœur se mit à accélérer légèrement.

« Je dors où ? »

« Je vais te mettre un matelas par terre. » Dit le rouge et or en s'emparant de sa baguette.

Le charme accompli, il prit des couvertures dans son armoire et les déposa sur le matelas. Une fois sa tâche achevée, Harry s'empara de son pyjama et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant le blond seul dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci en profita pour se mettre en pyjama et faire son « lit » correctement… Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Il avait réussi à pénétrer dans la chambre du lion et à y dormir ! Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution pour que ça se reproduise. Il voulait à tous prix que le brun lui fasse enfin confiance. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur qui étaient toujours aussi rapides… Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun sortit de la salle de bain. Draco était assis sur le matelas, occupé à regarder par la fenêtre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Cependant, il reprit vite ses esprits et partit éteindre la lumière avant de se coucher dans son lit.

« Je… euh… bonne nuit. » Bredouilla Draco. « Et merci. »

« Humhum. » Répondit un Harry déjà à moitié endormi.

De son côté, le vert et argent n'était pas dans les meilleurs conditions possible pour s'y atteler. Lorsque le rouge et or était sortit de la salle de bain, Draco faillit baver à la vu de ce corps d'apollon qui osait se dévoiler ainsi devant ses yeux. Il avait certes détourné le regard plus vite que son ombre afin que le brun n'y voit rien, mais le rouge lui était tout de même monté aux joues. Dès lors, son regard se posa sur les étoiles et il en oublia quelque peu Harry… Les étoiles… elles le fascinaient… de sa vie il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique, d'aussi inaccessible aussi… elles avaient l'air si proches tout en étant si loin, un peu comme Harry… Cependant, lorsque le lion coupa la lumière, le blond eut la bonne idée de le regarder, et tout lui revint d'un coup.

C'est alors qu'il s'imagina faisant toutes sortes de choses à ce magnifique corps… et c'est ainsi que son sang se dirigea droit vers sa verge qui s'érigea fièrement affin de prouver qu'elle appréciait… Il lui était donc impossible de s'endormir.

Il tournait et se retournait sans arrêt, sans jamais réussir à s'endormir. De plus, son petit problème de « dureté » loin d'être suffisant, le blond n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir sur un vulgaire matelas dont il pouvait sentir tous les ressorts. Vers quatre heures et demie, ne le supportant plus, il se leva et se glissa discrètement aux côtés d'Harry. Celui-ci ne dormait pas encore totalement. Il était encore dans cet état d'entre deux qui nous fait prendre conscience des faits, mais en aucun cas de nos gestes… cet état légendaire qui nous fait souvent révéler ce que l'on aurait préféré garder secret… C'est ainsi qu'en sentant une personne à ses côtés portant le même parfum que Draco, le brun le prit automatiquement dans ses bras. Il nicha sa tête dans son coup, respira longuement son odeur avant d'enfin tomber complètement dans le sommeil.

Le Serpentard sourit. Son petit lion était adorable en plus d'être sexy… Il remonta les couvertures sur eux et ferma les yeux. Il était beaucoup mieux ici ! De plus, sa position lui permettait de mettre deux autres de ses sens en rapport direct avec le rouge et or. Ainsi il pouvait entendre son cœur, sa respiration…, sentir sa douce odeur musquée et toujours aussi chocolatée, et il pouvait faire glisser ses doigts sur la peau nue de son torse, pouvant ainsi sentir chaque parcelle de celle-ci. A sa grande surprise, il pu d'ailleurs constater que le Gryffondor avait la peau plus douce que lui. L'écart n'était pas énorme, au contraire, il était même minime, mais il était tout de même là. Il sourit. Ainsi, malgré les apparences, le prince des rouges et ors prenait soin de lui ?... Le sourire du blond ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

HPDM-HPDM

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait totalement oublié la présence du blond dans sa chambre. Cependant, il se sentait bien… une délicieuse odeur l'enveloppait, il était confortablement installé dans des bras forts et chauds et… Des bras ?! Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et essaya de reconstituer les choses. Dès lors, toute la soirée de la veille vint le frapper. Il pria un long moment pour ne pas être dans les bras de Draco, mais qui d'autre pouvait bien être dans son lit ?... son lit ?! Il se redressa brusquement et fixa le blond qui était déjà réveillé et occupé à lire un bouquin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ?! »

« Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a permis de séjourner ici. »

« Je te parle de mon lit triple andouille ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?! Tu avais promis que tu n'y viendrais pas ! »

« Oh ça ? Le matelas était si catastrophique qu'il m'était impossible de dormir. J'ai donc décidé de me coucher là. Ensuite, à peine installé que tu t'es collé à moi… Si ce n'est pas mignon. »

Harry rougit sous ce regard et ce sourire moqueur. Il se débarrassa rapidement de ses couvertures et s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, le lit du blond avait disparu, celui du brun était fait tandis que ledit blond était assis sur le canapé, un livre différent dans les mains.

« Tu comptes squatter ma chambre encore longtemps ? »

« Je… euh… en fait… Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sur… »

« Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite… »

« … J'aimerais rester là jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à arranger les choses. »

« Ben tiens. Et puis quoi encore. »

« Je t'en pris, ils vont me trucider sinon. Et rends-toi bien comptes que je viens de te prier… moi… un Malfoy… »

« Oh la ferme. »

Le Gryffondor réfléchit. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. De plus, il avait des sentiments pour le blond qu'il était encore incapable de définir. Et pour ne rien arranger aux choses, le Serpentard, lui, semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il voulait. Cependant… le brun sourit.

« C'est d'accord, mais à certaines conditions. »

Le Serpentard se mit sur la défensive.

« Lesquels ? »

« Premièrement tu ne dors pas avec moi, deuxièmement tu ne me touches pas, de façon intime j'entends, tu ne m'embrasses pas, tu ne te plains pas de l'heure à laquelle je vais me coucher, tu dis bonjour à Ron et Hermione et tu ne mets plus de gel dans tes cheveux. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oh et, tu ne dis à personne qu'on vit dans la même chambre. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Tu retournes dans la fausse aux serpents. »

« Et après on dit que les Gryffondors sont toujours prêts à aider les autres. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je t'aide là. J'impose juste mes règles. »

« Justement ! Ce comportement n'est pas digne d'un Gryffondor, ça ressemble plus à un Serpentard ! »

« Si tu savais. » Chuchota Harry dans sa barbe inexistante avant de sourire et sortir de sa chambre.

« Si je savais quoi ? » Dit le vert et argent alors que la porte se fermait dans son dos.

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu? J'espère ^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez... ou pas XD

Sur ce à lundi prochain... Normalement :)


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou tout le monde comment que ça va bien? ^^

Dans ma bonne grâce je me suis dit que de poster le samedi finalement serait plus utile pour tout le monde... premièrement moi j'ai le temps... ^^ et vous vous avez le temps de lire tranquillement... tout du moins pour ceux qui lisent... vous lisez hein?

Alors voilà, je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ^^

Disclamer: C'est toujours la même chose ^^

Merci à : Florence Baker, kisis, Ecnerrolf, Akirafye et Guest.

**Réponse**:

Akirafye:Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Ensuite pour répondre à ta question muette, c'est parce que lui-même ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut ^^

Guest: Merci à toi oh belle inconnue! ^^ ça me fait très plaisir XD

Ensuite, je me présente, Sheïnny Sparrow agence matrimognal pour les auteurs et les bêta ^^ Ainsi donc, Aosarah et Jememj, je vous présente Ecnerolf et mélana76. Mesdames et mesdames, les deux premières cherchent des bêtas et les deux deuxièmes sont enclines à devenir bêta ^^ (Enchantée, ravi, bien le bonjour ect...)

Eh oui! je lis le profil de tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui me mettent en favoris et qui me mettent en alerte... je dois surement être folle XD

Bon je vous laisse tranquil. BONNE LECTURE ^^

* * *

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait réussi à prendre au piège le plus vil des Serpentards… Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait choisi Gryffondor, sinon il aurait eu de la concurrence… Une fois dans la grande salle, il s'assit à la table des rouges et ors et se laissa aller à ses pensées… Il repensa à la veille au soir. Il avait tout de même eut beaucoup de chance d'être épuisé et d'en plus avoir été distrait par le visage angélique du blond, parce qu'autrement il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait été capable de lui faire. Quelle idée lui aussi de mettre un pyjama pareil ! De la soie, rien que ça ! Juste de quoi cacher… absolument rien ! Surtout qu'en plus il n'avait que le bas !... Il sourit. Il aurait dû ajouter à ses conditions que les pyjamas en soie vert étaient également interdits. Ron et Hermione s'installèrent au côté de leur ami et commencèrent à manger. Harry sortit de ses pensées et se mit à discuter avec eux pour petit à petit en venir à l'emménagement de Draco dans sa chambre…

HPDM-HPDM

Draco n'en revenait pas. Harry lui avait posé des conditions ! Et pourquoi devrait-il se passer de gel d'abord ? Il soupira et sortit de la chambre. Il se faufila dans les couloirs jusqu'à la sortie, s'aventura jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, et de là, transplana. Il apparut dans le monde moldu, et un frisson le parcouru.

« Si après ça ils ne me pardonnent pas, je les tus ! »

Le blond ne revint au château qu'en fin d'après midi. Il se concentra sur ses sens et pu ainsi déterminer qu'Harry était dans sa chambre… parfait. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, toujours de façon furtive, et y entra avec détermination. Il posa les paquets qu'il avait dans les mains, s'assit sur son lit et patienta. L'attente ne fut pas longue… à peine quelques minutes plus tard, ses deux meilleurs amis pénétraient dans ses appartements.

« Alors, le rat est sortit de son trou ? »

« Mais je ne te permet pas. »

« Ah tu ne me permets pas ? Tu entends ça Théo, il ne me permet pas. » Rit le basané. « Tu es sur que tu aimes ta vie ? » Fit-il plus sombre.

Le vert et argent déglutit tandis qu'un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de Théodore.

« Je… c'est pour vous. » Fit le blond en tendant les paquets qu'il avait laissés à terres, aux deux Serpentards. « C'est pour me faire pardonner. »

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas pourvoir nous calmer avec de simples… »

« Blaises ? »

« Quoi ? » Fit le concerné en se tournant vers Théo.

Mais celui-ci ne rajouta rien. Il sortit simplement son cadeau de son paquet pour le mettre sous les yeux de Blaise. Celui-ci s'empressa de déballer le sien et en resta coït… Ses yeux se mirent à briller et ses mains à trembler.

« Des… des… » Répétait Théo.

« Maintenant je peux mourir heureux. »

« Je suis pardonné ? » S'enquit un Draco souriant.

« On t'en voulait pour quelque chose ? » Demanda le ténébreux.

Le blond ricana.

« Mais où est-ce que tu as réussi à trouver des Louboutins dans le monde sorcier ? »

« Je n'en n'ai pas trouvé dans le monde sorcier. »

Les deux Serpentards perdirent leurs mâchoires.

« Tu as été dans le monde Moldu ?! » Interrogea Blaise.

« Je pense que ça mérite que vous m'aidiez non ? »

« Effectivement. » Consentit le basané.

« T'aider à quoi ? » Se renseigna le ténébreux.

« Asseyez-vous que je vous explique. »

…

« Donc tu veux que les autres fassent semblant de ne pas t'avoir pardonné afin de pouvoir rester avec lui dans le but de l'avoir ? » Résuma Blaise.

« C'est ça. »

« Mais tu sais, s'il ne te fait pas confiance, je ne pense pas que commencer par lui mentir soit la meilleure des solutions. »

« Je n'y avait pas pensé. »

« Moi non plus. » Avoua Blaise.

« Mais en même temps qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Sans ça, il me chassera de sa chambre. »

« Fait comme tu veux… Oh fait, pourquoi le gel ? »

« Parce qu'il est moche avec ça sur la tête. » Répondit automatiquement le basané perdu dans ses pensées.

Théodore rit face à la réaction qu'eu le blond à l'automatisme de son ami. Celui-ci avait envoyé une petite claque derrière la tête du Serpentard qui était alors revenu sur terre.

« Hey ! Quoi ? Il faut savoir accepter les critiques mon vieux. Et c'est vrai, tu es moche avec. Ou disons plutôt que tu es beaucoup mieux sans. »

« Heinhein. Bon, je vais voir mon parrain. »

Il chassa ses deux amis, prit le dernier paquet laissé à terre et alla frapper à la porte du bureau du potionniste. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit et reconnu son neveu, il referma automatiquement la porte. Draco frappa à nouveau.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Ouvre s'il te plaît. En plus il faut que je m'entraine. »

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui et il pénétra dans la pièce. Severus se trouvait au centre de celle-ci, les bras croisés, le regard froid et mauvais. Draco dégluti et tendit le paquet à son parrain qui ne s'en empara que deux minutes après. Il regarda ce qu'il contenait et rabaissa le paquet…

« Mais je t'en pris prends place. » Fit le maître des potions un sourire aux lèvres avec des yeux mielleux.

Le blond ricana une nouvelle fois et s'exécuta.

HPDM-HPDM

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'Harry tournait en rond. Il avait beau se dire que la vie du blond ne le regardait pas et qu'il pouvait bien rentrer à l'heure qui lui plaisait, il n'arrivait pas, quoi qu'il fasse, à être d'accord avec ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire ! Après tout le Serpentard avait des sentiments pour lui, alors pourquoi trainait-il dans Poudlard à des heures pareilles avec Dieu seul sait qui ?! Énervé plus contre lui-même qu'autre chose, après avoir fait un trou dans le tapi, (NDA à force de tourner hein… non parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait un trou dans le tapis sinon… ^^) le rouge et or finit par s'affaler sur son lit. Il s'y trouva si bien qu'il fini par s'endormir en l'état… c'est-à-dire en boxer, sur le ventre, les bras écartés.

HPDM-HPDM

Une fois le blond sortit du bureau de son parrain, celui-ci se fit rejoindre par Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu t'offrir de si précieux pour que tu fasses comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

« De la poussière de lune. »

« Mais tu en as déjà tout un stock non ? »

« Celle-ci vient de la face cachée de la lune. C'est extrêmement rare… Je ne sais même pas comment il a réussi à s'en procurer. En tout cas il a du y mettre le pris… Il a du vendre son corps. » Fit le potionniste après réflexion…

Cette dernière réplique fit rire aux éclats l'animagus qui se dirigea dans l'autre pièce.

HPDM-HPDM

Lorsque Draco rentra au bercail, il fut étonné de trouver la lumière à une heure aussi tardive. Il pénétra doucement dans la chambre et referma tout aussi doucement derrière lui. Il scruta ensuite la pièce avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Harry… ou plutôt sur son postérieur… à ce moment précis, son cerveau se déconnecta. Il avança lentement vers sa cible, tout en se déshabillant, et une fois arrivé, étant déjà en boxer, il se glissa sur le lit à côté du brun. Il fit en sorte qu'il se retourne sans le réveiller, et inspecta les lieux. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et se mit à retracer chacun de ses muscles du bout des doigts. Le rouge et or avait un corps à damner les Dieux ! Ne pouvant pas résister, il se pencha et se mit à parsemer le corps du brun de baisers volé… Il se lécha ensuite les lèvres et put ainsi mettre son dernier sens en relation avec Harry. Il n'avait encore jamais goûté à sa saveur… et il ne voulait plus jamais s'en passer. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé la première fois… Là, il pouvait sentir les dernières effluves de gel douche, un gout citronné, gourmand, et la saveur toute particulière du vent… à croire qu'il passait tellement de temps dans les airs que celui-ci s'était incrusté dans sa peau.

Petit à petit, le Serpentard descendit pour atteindre le nombril. Là, il imita l'acte sexuel… ce qui réveilla instantanément Harry. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en grand et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra… ce qui fit sourire le blond. Le brun tenta de se redresser mais Draco l'en empêcha en l'obligeant à rester couché. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'à son visage et pu alors se rendre compte de la douce coloration qu'avaient prises les joues du lion. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et s'y perdit. Sa vue surdéveloppée lui permettait de les redécouvrir à chaque fois, et il ne s'en lassait pas. Cependant, il revint vite sur terre pour aller faire glisser ses mains sur le corps bronzé qui se trouvait sous le sien. Harry tenta de se dégager à plusieurs reprises mais le blond pouvant voir venir chacune de ses tentatives d'évasions, elles étaient déjouées à chaque fois. Il alla ensuite goûter à la peau de son cou. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux.

« Tu… à quoi tu joues ? »

« Je ne joue pas. » Fit le vert et argent en approchant dangereusement sa main du boxer du brun.

Celui-ci retint la mutine à bout de souffle.

« Tu avais… tu avais promis. » Renchérit le rouge et or en faisant en sorte que Draco le regarde.

Celui-ci le détailla quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Et ben j'ai menti. »

Il fonça ensuite sur ses lèvres et entraina très vite leurs langues dans un ballet époustouflant qui leur coupèrent le souffle. Leurs corps ne tardèrent pas à réagir à l'acte présent… Draco se fit donc un devoir de prendre l'érection du brun à pleine main par-dessus son boxer pour la malaxer avec avidité. Harry gémit faiblement mais rien ne pouvait échapper à l'ouïe du blond qui sourit en coin…

« A… arrête. »

« Non. »

« Je… Draco je… s'il te plaît. »

Le blond le regarda et se mordilla la lèvre… Et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Harry avait déjà pris possession de ses lèvres. Cependant, après quelques instant, il fini par le repousser. Le blond sourit une nouvelle fois… Alors comme ça, Harry Potter cédait lorsque l'on se mordait les lèvres face à lui ? Intéressant. Il ricana avant de reprendre ses précédentes activités…

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Ses idées devenaient de plus en plus obscures et il commençait à perdre totalement pied. C'est pourquoi il fallait absolument qu'il le repousse… Il ne voulait pas être un simple jouet pour le blond ! C'est donc déterminé qu'Harry retourna la situation pour se retrouver à califourchon sur le blond. Celui-ci sourit et se mordilla une nouvelle fois la lèvre… Et une fois de plus le Gryffondor céda face à ce geste et se rua sur les lèvres du Serpentard qui gémit sous cet assaut. Cependant, le rouge et or se releva brusquement après quelques minutes.

« Ça suffit ! » Scanda-t-il en se levant.

« Mais… »

« Fermes-là. Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait des conditions à ce que tu restes dans ma chambre ! Celles-ci n'ayant pas été respectées, la porte est là ! » Fit le brun en désignant la dite porte.

Draco se redressa et l'observa attentivement.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Très. »

« Mais tu sais que je vais me faire trucider ? »

« Ce n'est plus mon problème. »

« Ecoute je… je suis désolé… je… je n'ai juste pas pu résister… »

« Raison de plus pour que tu t'en ailles. »

« S'il te plaît laisse-moi une dernière chance. Je te promets de me tenir. Même si pour ça je dois refouler mes sentiments. »

Le cœur d'Harry fit une pause le temps de quelques secondes avant de se remettre à battre plus rapidement.

« De quoi tu parles encore ? »

« De ce que je ressens pour toi. Enfin je veux dire… je… enfin tu… »

« Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais te croire ?! »

« Pourquoi pas. Après tout, toi aussi tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Le fait que… ! Non rien. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore ? Et pourquoi son fichu cœur battait-il toujours aussi vite ?!

« Tout… tout ce que je te demande c'est de me laisser une dernière chance… S'il te plaît… Rien qu'une. »

Harry le regarda longuement avant de finalement accepter.

« Si tu bouges de ton canapé pendant la nuit, je te plombe. »

« Merci. »

« Heinhein. Dégage de mon lit maintenant. »

Le blond se leva en souriant et se dirigea vers le fameux canapé. En passant, il frôla le lion, ce qui leur procura à eux deux, d'agréables frissons… sans qu'aucun des deux n'en fassent aucun commentaire.

HPDM-HPDM

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait seul dans son lit. Il soupira… Tout au fond de lui, bien profondément, une minuscule partie de lui aurait voulu se réveiller une fois de plus dans les bras du blond… Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et se redressa rapidement. Il se débarrassa de ses couvertures et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Etant totalement dans les vaps, il ne fit pas attention à la buée qui avait déjà envie toute la pièce. Il alluma donc la lumière et commença à retirer son boxer en toute insouciance… Il ne prit conscience des fais qu'en entendent un petit toussotement. Il remonta alors rapidement son boxer qu'il n'avait descendu que de sorte à ce que l'on voit ses fesses, et se tourna vers Draco.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là dans le noir ? »

« Je… C'est que je n'ai pas besoin de lumière pour y voir claire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Heinhein. »

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce après avoir dit au blond de se dépêcher.

Celui-ci sortit au bout de dix minutes, toujours aussi parfait que d'habitude. Le rouge et or le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ? » Lâcha soudainement Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » Fit le blond surpris pas la question.

« Tu n'aurais pas un peu bu ? »

« Mais non pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'en plus d'avoir oublié que dans le marché que nous avons passé, tu ne dois pas me toucher, apparemment tu as également fait abstraction de la règle qui stipule que tu es privé de gel. »

« Oh, ça… je croyais que… enfin… tu vois… »

Harry poussa un petit rire sadique avant de se lever. Il s'empara du poignet de Draco et l'emmena jusque dans la salle de bain. Là, il obligea le blond à passer la tête sous le robinet d'eau qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Cette situation finit, malgré eux, par faire rire les deux adolescents qui finirent par faire une bataille d'eau… Et sans même qu'ils ne sachent comment cela était arrivé, Harry se retrouva plaqué contre le lavabo avec un Draco Malfoy très proche de lui. Leurs souffles étaient erratiques et ils avaient toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry replaça une mèche du blond qui lui retombait sur le visage puis encra ses yeux dans les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans un mot, avec juste leur respiration pour briser le silence ambiant… Les yeux de Draco finirent par descendre scruter le reste du visage du Gryffondor. Ils passèrent sur son nez, ses joues, et s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci étaient entre-ouvertes et l'appelaient dangereusement. Ses yeux remontèrent ensuite jusqu'aux deux émeraudes du brun qui continuaient à le fixer intensément. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu… Ils avaient tous deux perdus leur sourire mais aucun conflit ne se profilait à l'horizon… L'un comme l'autre débutèrent alors une lente avancé vers l'autre… Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle… Leurs lèvres étaient à présent à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre…

« Eh vieux, t'es là ?! J'ai faim moi. Magne ! » Fit une douce et délicate voix derrière la porte qui fut ensuite assaillit de coups.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent encore quelques secondes… leurs lèvres se frôlaient… Mais Harry tourna la tête et répondit à son ami qu'il arrivait. Il chassa le blond de la salle de bain de sorte à pouvoir s'habiller et en ressortit alors que le Serpentard fermait le dernier bouton de sa nouvelle chemise, qui elle, n'était pas mouillée…

A la grande surprise de Ron, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, c'est Draco qu'il découvrit derrière celle-ci.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu la perfection incarnée de ta vie ? Ah mais non suis-je bête, c'est vrai que tu fais parti de la famille belette. »

« Je crois que tu as vraiment bu hier soir. » Fit Harry avant que Ron n'ait le temps de rétorquer. « Non parce que pour oublier trois règles d'un seul coup, il faut quand même le faire ! »

Le blond grimaça.

« Je voulais dire… Bon… bonjour be… enfin… bonjour…Weasley. » Fini sèchement le blond avant de partir furax.

Qu'est-ce qui lui plaisait tant chez le Gryffondor déjà ?...

Harry rit légèrement face à la réaction du vert et argent.

« Euh, tu m'expliques là ? »

« Viens, je vous dirais tout avec Hermione. »

… C'est en entendant ce son qu'il se souvint…

Une fois dans la grande salle, Draco se mit à l'écart des autres… A son grand bonheur, il put constater que Blaise et Théo avaient bien fait ce qu'il leur avait demandé. Ainsi il put se rendre compte que plus personne ne lui en voulait pour que quoi que ce soit, mais qu'ils jouaient tous la comédie. La journée se passa comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner les deux princes de Poudlard de vivre ensemble. Les seuls personnes étant au courant étaient celles qui avaient été prévenues par les deux sorciers, à savoir Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Théo. Le soir venu, comme toujours, Draco se rendit dans le bureau de son parrain. Cette fois-ci, contrairement à d'habitude, Sirius n'était pas « caché » dans la chambre du potionniste, mais assis sur un fauteuil, lisant un livre sur les sortilèges, tandis que Severus préparait une nouvelle potion. Le blond s'assit aux côtés de l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Je pense être sur une piste sérieuse. »

« Et toi ? » Fit Draco à l'attention de son professeur.

« La potion est bientôt prête. En attendant on va s'entrainer. Aujourd'hui, vu que tu refuses de te concentrer sur moi… »

L'animagus pouffa pour ne pas rire face à cette constatation.

« … tu vas te concentrer sur Sirius. » Fit le brun en ignorant totalement la moquerie de son compagnon.

« Euh… je suis obligé ? »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de ricaner, mais contrairement à Sirius, celui-ci n'en s'en cacha pas le moins du monde…

« Oui. Il faut que l'on sache si tu es vraiment capable de concentrer tous tes sens sur une seule personne, ou si ça ne fonctionne qu'avec Harry. »

« Bon… puisqu'il le faut… »

L'ex-Gryffondor poussa un petit son arrogant avant de se replonger dans son livre.

De son côté, le Serpentard prit place dans un fauteuil en face de celui-ci et posa ses yeux sur lui pour se concentrer au maximum… Petit à petit, il n'entendit plus le brun. Ni son cœur, ni sa respiration… plus rien… Tout du moins, plus rien de concrets, car progressivement les sons venant du château entier lui revinrent en tête. Une migraine alors trop connue par le vert et argent repris sa place dans son crâne. Il entendait à nouveau absolument tout, sentait et voyait absolument tout.

« Severus ! » Se plaignit le blond en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Concentres-toi Draco ! Concentres-toi ! »

« Tu es sûr que ça peut marcher ? » Chuchota Sirius à Severus, dans le but de ne pas trop accabler l'ouïe du blond.

« Non. »

Sirius posa son regard sur Draco et son expression traduisit soudainement une forte empathie pour lui. Certes il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais il imaginait assez bien ce que pouvait être une souffrance intérieure que l'on ne pouvait pas apaiser…

De son côté, Draco essaya du mieux qu'il put de faire abstraction de tout pour se concentrer sur Sirius, sans résultat. C'est au bout d'une demi-heure de concentration intensive que Rogue permit à son neveu d'abandonner… Seulement c'est également à ce moment qu'il réussit son entreprise… Tout redevint enfin calme dans sa tête. Il n'entendit plus que le rythme cardiaque régulier du brun, sa respiration… Il le voyait également pour la première fois. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui lui retombaient sur le visage ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux du Gryffondor… Les traits de son visage n'étaient ni trop fins ni trop forts. Sa mâchoire se dessinait à la perfection, il avait de grands cils, sa bouche n'était pas trop fine, mais ne valait tout de même pas celle d'Harry…

HPDM-HPDM

L'animagus n'entendant plus rien et se sentant observé releva les yeux du livre dans lequel il s'était replongé, pour les poser sur Draco. Celui-ci put alors découvrir ses yeux… Ils n'étaient pas totalement noirs… A y regarder de plus près, ils étaient d'un brun incroyablement sombre… Même lui ne devait pas se douter de la véritable couleur de ses yeux. De plus, il put constater que celui-ci avait deux tâches dans l'une de ses iris…

L'ancien rouge et or posa son regard sur son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il a réussit ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que oui puisqu'il s'est calmé. »

Draco fut surpris par le timbre de sa voix. Elle était étonnement douce et agréable à l'oreille. On pourrait l'écouter pendant des heures… En comparaison, celle d'Harry était quelque peu suave tout en étant rauque par moment, mais toujours en restant mélodieuse et très masculine. En tout cas, même s'ils n'avaient pas le même timbre de voix, le parrain n'avait rien à envier à son neveu à ce sujet là… Sa voix était tout aussi belle !

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es amoureux de lui. » Fit le blond à l'attention de son parrain alors qu'il était toujours pris dans sa contemplation.

« J'en conclu que tu as réussi. »

Sirius rit légèrement et se leva pour ranger son livre et en prendre un autre dans la pile qui était sur le bureau de Rogue. Le vert et argent pu alors se rendre compte de sa taille fine, (NDA MDR ça me fait penser au yaourt mouahahahahahahahaha… hum, pardon… ^^) ses jambes musclées, ses mains fortes… mais il put également remarquer les fines marques de cicatrices qui serpentaient sur pratiquement toute le surface de son épiderme, en tout cas au niveau des bras et des mains… cependant, le blond était persuadé qu'elles continuaient jusque sur son torse qu'il ne pouvait voir avec le tee-shirt de l'animagus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le concerné leva un sourcil.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De toutes ces cicatrices sur tes bras. »

Instinctivement il observa ses bras tout en y passant ses mains. Rogue fronça les sourcils et se leva pour rejoindre Black. Il s'empara de ses bras et les scruta… Il ne voyait rien. Il passa ses mains dessus mais ne sentit également rien…

« De quoi tu parles… Il n'a rien ! »

« Je les vois. »

« C'est très vieux… » Fit doucement Sirius, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Draco le perçut de suite et s'empressa de s'excuser.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est juste que… après vingt ans, je pensais que ces marques avaient totalement disparues. »

Severus encra son regard dans celui de sa moitié.

« C'est… c'est Voldemort ? »

« Effectivement. Et j'ai écopé de toutes ces belles cicatrices grâce à quelques dizaines de Doloris. » Dit-il un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Le potionniste voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais l'ex rouge et or s'avança vers Draco.

« C'est incroyable que ta vue puisse voir des choses pareils ! »

Il lui tendit ses bras.

« Tu penses que tu peux les sentir ? »

Draco avait de la peine pour lui. Il avait tant souffert, et pourtant il était si fort ! Il avança tout de même ses mains et effleura la peau du brun… et effectivement il était capable de sentir toutes ses entailles faites dans sa peau, petites ou grandes, qui se bousculaient…

« Je les sens. »

« Incroyable. » Souffla Black.

Severus qui était retourné s'occuper de sa potion les observait en silence… Il n'avait jamais su que Sirius s'était fait torturé avant même la naissance de Potter…

« Bon, je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Demain nous essayerons sur une personne extérieure à la pièce. La potion sera surement prête à ce moment là. »

Le blond acquiesça tout en abaissant ses mains. Il se demandait si Harry avait également ce genre de cicatrices… Il n'avait jamais fait attention, de ce fait il n'en n'était pas sûr… Il voulait savoir ! Il voulait le connaitre par cœur !

HPDM-HPDM

Afin de ce concentrer de nouveau sur Harry, il du repasser par sa phase de capteur sensoriel du château entier. Cependant, la durée fut moins longue que lorsqu'il avait essayé de se concentrer sur Sirius. Là, il ne lui fallut que dix minutes. Rogue confia que s'était surement parce qu'il s'était habitué à ce concentrer sur le Gryffondor… Il quitta le bureau de son parrain peu de temps après laissant les deux hommes seuls.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Pas vraiment… Par contre… »

« Oui ? » Encouragea l'ex Serpentard.

« Je ne serais pas contre un câlin… »

Severus coupa le feu qui brulait encore sous son chaudron et rejoint son aimé sur le canapé pour le prendre dans ses bras…

* * *

Alors, ça vous à plus? Moi j'adore (je sais vous allez dire c'est normal c'est moi qui écrit... et c'est pas faut mouahahahahahaha... je m'égard.) En tout cas si vous aimé... je vous conseil "Tu me vois tu me vois plus" d'une auteur formidable qui s'appelle... Sheïnny Sparrow... mouahahahahahaha... excusez moi j'ai oublié de prendre mes cachets^^ Moi, faire de la pub? ... Jamais XD

Le prochain chapitre ce sera pour samedi prochain, PROMIS ^^

Sur ce, bon week-end.


	4. Chaptitre 4

Coucou tout le monde ça va?

Alors cette semaine? Pas trop dure? Pour ma part ça va XD J'ai fait croire aux hommes en blouse blanche que j'avais pris mes médicaments (N'est-ce pas toinette Malfoy-Potter^^) et donc j'ai pu être moi même... enfin... Mouahahahahahahahaha... hum

Alors que dire... Commençons par les Disclamers: Toujours la même chose (Et on se prosterne devant J.K. Rowlling) En parlant de ça, elle a écrit un nouveau roman, vous allez l'acheter?

Ensuite, Merci à: toinette Malfoy-Potter, Akirafaye, Kisis, x1, Florence Baker, Georgiana, jememj, Ecnerrolf, brigitte26, ayase et Luna.

Réponses:

**Toinette Malfoy-Potter: **Pour mes cachets je vais essyer d'y penser... essayer... mouahahahahahaha... hum. En ce qui concerne notre blond préféré... tu verras bien... Mouahahahahahaha... Sur ce... ^^

**Akirafye: **Le cadeau de Blaise et Théo ce sont des Louboutins. (Des chaussures de marques réputés notamment pour leur talons assez haut...) J'en ai parlé avant. Blaise disait qu'il pourrait mourir heureux s'il en possédait ne serait-ce qu'une. Et là, en voyant le cadeau, il dit que maintenant il peut mourir heureux... Donc voilà, le cadeau ce sont leurs chaussures préféré ^^ Oh et, si tu regardes bien, après Théo demande à Draco où il a bien pu trouver des Louboutins dans le monde sorcier... voili voilou XD

**x1:** C'est sûrement parce qu'il est blond qu'il est aussi long à la détente ^^.

**Georgiana:** Merci pour cet élan d'affection ^^ J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. XD

**Luna: **Désolé mais mes chapitres sont écrits à l'avance...^^ Donc vous aurez au moins un Lemon avec Harry dominant parce que personnellement je n'ai aucune préférence XD

Voilà, je vous laisse lire maintenant ^^

* * *

Draco marchait lentement. Il écoutait le brun respirer… chose qui l'apaisait énormément. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier toutes ces cicatrices sur les bras de Sirius, et à cause de ça, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose… Est-ce qu'Harry avait les mêmes ? Il s'en voulait de ne jamais y avoir fait attention. Il l'avait pourtant déjà vu à moitié nu plus d'une fois, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit… Il posa sa main sur son cœur qui battait particulièrement fort… Il avait mal… tellement mal qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose… Il accéléra le pas, petit à petit, jusqu'à se retrouver à courir jusque dans la chambre du Gryffondor. Celui-ci était assis à son bureau, une plume à la main.

A l'entrée du Serpentard, il ne daigna même pas se retourner, préférant se concentrer sur son devoir de potion. Draco referma doucement la porte, sans jamais quitter le brun des yeux. Il s'approcha lentement de lui jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Là, il prit une grande inspiration et se baissa doucement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le Gryffondor se raidit instantanément et lâcha sa plume.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne me dis pas que tu as encore oublié les règles ? Je te rappelle que… »

« Rien qu'une seconde… s'il te plaît. »

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ?

« Draco je… »

« J'en ai vraiment besoin. Un tout petit peu… rien qu'un peu… Laisse-moi… juste une minute. » Fit le blond en calant sa tête dans le cou du brun.

Celui-ci finit par abandonner et le laisser faire… Après tout ce n'était pas désagréable d'être fortement enserré dans les bras du blond… Et même si son cœur battait dix fois plus vite, dans le fond, ça lui faisait également du bien… Jamais personne ne l'avait un jour serré de cette manière. Il donnait l'impression d'être désespéré… Comme s'il avait peur qu'il soit une pièce de très grande valeur qu'il fallait à tout pris protéger. Doucement Harry ferma les yeux et profita de la chaleur dégagée par cette étreinte. Il pouvait sentir le souffle du blond dans son cou, qui redevenait peu à peu régulier. Une fois qu'il fut stable, le brun abaissa les mains qu'il avait déposées sur les bras du vert et argent.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive maintenant ? »

Draco se redressa et regarda Harry.

« Je… J'en avais besoin dira-t-on. »

« Hum… Et tu penses que je vais me satisfaire d'une telle réponse ? »

« Tu aimes les tartes à la pomme ? »

« Hein ? » Fit le brun surpris.

Draco sourit et partit dans la salle de bain.

« Il se fou de moi ?! »

Draco prit une longue douche chaude… jusqu'à en oublier le temps…

« Magnes toi de sortir de là ! Moi aussi il faut que je me lave ! »

Le blond sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun tambourine à la porte. Il avait certes deviné qu'il allait hausser la voix, grâce à l'inspiration qu'il avait prise, mais son geste avait été indéfinissable. C'est donc dix minutes plus tard que le Serpentard ressortit de la salle de bain. Il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer blanc, ses cheveux encore mouillés lui retombaient devant les yeux et de l'eau en perlaient pour venir s'échouer sur son torse nu. Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce spectacle… Il avait également beaucoup de mal à rester sur place pour ne pas sauter sur cet appelle flagrant à la luxure !

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je croyais qu'il te fallait absolument la salle de bain ? »

Le rouge et or déglutit, ce qui n'échappa pas au serpent et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle d'eau. Dès que la porte fut refermée, le blond sourit. Il savait que le brun ne pouvait pas résister à son corps et il s'en amusait avec plaisir. Il s'installa ensuite sur son canapé avec un livre et se mit à lire tout en écoutant le brun. Cependant, il avait oublié que la dernière fois qu'il avait écouté le brun sous la douche, cela s'était relativement mal passé… Ainsi il entendit les mains du brun passer sur son propre corps… délicatement… sensuellement… et sans qu'il n'y fasse plus attention que cela, son entre-jambe commença à le démanger. Toujours plongé dans sa lecture, une odeur chaude et suave vint lui chatouiller les narines.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un son censé être étouffé par le bruit de l'eau… Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et son livre lui échappa des mains… Il pouvait parfaitement entendre ce son très significatif d'une peau se frottant contre une autre… les faibles gémissements d'Harry… sa respiration erratique…Grâce à ses sens, s'était comme s'il pouvait voir la scène de ses propres yeux !

L'eau coulait sur sa peau… Il imposa l'une de ses mains sur la paroi de la douche tandis que l'autre flattait grandement sa verge tendue qui commençait déjà à extraire un peu de son plaisir. De ce fait, il ralentit ses attouchements et bascula la tête en arrière dans un long soupir. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et accéléra petit à petit, tout en soupirant lascivement. Sa langue se perdit ensuite sur ses lèvres. Bientôt ses jambes devinrent tremblantes… Il reposa sa tête sur la paroi en face de lui et accéléra pour atteindre une vitesse et une pression telle qu'il se libéra avec force tout en gémissant faiblement le prénom du Serpentard… Celui-ci faillit en jouir à son tour ! Son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable alors que sa virilité n'avait jamais été dressée aussi fièrement. Il tenta de se soulager un peu mais il n'en n'eu pas l'occasion…

HPDM-HPDM

Une fois son désir assouvit, et son corps propre, le brun sortit de la douche et se sécha superficiellement. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo où il posait d'habitude ses vêtements de rechange, mais là, il n'y avait rien. Il s'était précipité tellement vite dans la salle de bain en sentant son érection, qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre ses vêtements. Il soupira, noua sa serviette autour de sa taille et sortit de la pièce embuée. Draco faisait une drôle de tête. Comme s'il avait été sur le point de se faire prendre à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache… Le brun sourit. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir voulu se caresser. Cependant, Harry pu parfaitement constater, grâce au seul boxer que portait Draco, qui lui, n'avait pas pu assouvir ses besoins. Il ricana.

« Si tu veux je te laisse seul. Après tout c'est naturel. »

« Non ça ira. Après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à pouvoir faire ça alors que l'autre est dans la pièce d'à côté. » Lança le blond un sourire en coin.

Le rouge et or se stoppa net dans sa progression. S'était impossible qu'il l'ait entendu ! A ce niveau là, il était le roi de la discrétion. Même lorsqu'il s'aventurait à se donner du plaisir dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, alors que tous ses partenaires étaient autour, personne ne l'avait jamais pris ni entendu ! Draco se leva, ne cachant ainsi plus du tout son désir, et s'approcha d'Harry. C'est seulement lorsque le blond plaça quelques une de ses mèches derrière son oreille que le brun se rendit compte de leur proximité. Il s'empressa de reculer et observa le blond qui le mangeait littéralement des yeux. Celui-ci s'approcha d'avantage. Harry tenta de s'enfuir de nouveau, mais le mur l'en empêcha. Très vite donc, le blond se retrouva à quelques millimètres du brun.

« Draco… c'est la deuxième fois ce soir et… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le vert et argent, comme à son habitude, n'écoutait pas vraiment le Gryffondor, bien trop intéressé par son corps. Cependant, il se rappela les cicatrices de Sirius et son regard se fit plus avisé. Et à son plus grand malheur, il ne tarda pas à trouver une première cicatrice, pour enfin en trouver des centaines d'autres ! Il en effleura quelques unes du bout des doigts…

« Je t'ai demandé à… »

« Ça t'a fait mal ? »

Le brun ne voyant pas de quoi parlait son vis-à-vis, regarda ce qu'il touchait. Il fronça les sourcils. Parlait-il de ses cicatrices ? Ce serait étrange étant donné que grâce aux soins de son parrain, elles avaient presque disparues.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Malfoy ? »

« De toutes ces… ces… »

Sa voix se brisa quelque peu mais il se reprit rapidement.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait souffrir longtemps ? »

Le cœur d'Harry se fit douloureux. Premièrement parce que le souvenir de la provenance de ses marques n'était pas l'un des plus beaux… et deuxièmement parce que… parce que Draco semblait réellement bouleversé de découvrir les restes d'une souffrance passée… Le blond releva les yeux pour les confronter à ceux du brun.

« Je… je ne… sais pas trop. Je crois que j'avais perdu la notion du temps à ce moment là. » Dit-il en fuyant ce regard persistant.

Il déglutit alors que le Serpentard se remit à retracer toutes ses entailles du bout des doigts. Ce seul geste suffisait à Harry pour être parcouru de délicieux frissons. Sentir cette peau froide sur la sienne qui était si chaude en comparaison, le rendait fou. Et en même temps, son cœur battait la chamade. S'inquiétait-il vraiment pour lui ?...

« Mais tu sais tout ça c'est du passé alors tu n'es pas obligé de te sentir obligé de… »

« Qui à dit que je me sentais obligé de quoi que ce soit ? N'ais-je pas le droit de vouloir te connaitre par cœur ? D'apprendre tes peines comme tes joies ? Tes souffrances comme tes jouissances ? »

Harry avait du mal à respirer… est-ce qu'il venait vraiment d'entendre ce que le blond venait de dire ? Ce n'était pas un défaut d'audition ?

« Tu… Pourquoi ? »

Le vert et argent ne répondit pas. A la place, il fit glisser ses mains dans la nuque du brun et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Harry ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire… Il enserra la taille du blond et approfondit le baiser qui devint peu à peu fiévreux. Harry mit tout même fin à celui-ci au bout de quelques instants. Tous deux étaient essoufflés.

« Je… je ne sais plus quoi penser. » Fit le brun plus pour lui-même. « Je… je vais simplement aller me coucher… oui, me coucher… c'est une bonne idée… »

Il se dirigea vers son armoire, prit un boxer avant de l'enfiler, et partit se coucher sans même un regard pour Draco. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il était triste… triste pour Harry. Il avait entendu à sa voix à quel point ce passage de sa vie avait été douloureux et surtout à quel point il désirait protéger les gens qu'il aimait de toute cette souffrance en leur mentent sans arrêt… Mais il était également pétrifié… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de déclarer ainsi ses sentiments sans aucune réserve ? Était-ce digne d'un Malfoy ?! Il n'avait pas réfléchis ! Et pourtant il savait pertinemment que si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça à lui, il aurait fui comme un lapin… Dans le fond, il avait quand même de la chance qu'Harry ait des sentiments pour lui… Mais il fallait tout de même qu'il se rattrape… Il finit donc par reprendre ses esprits, éteindre la lumière, et aller se coucher… Il s'occuperait de tout cela dès le lendemain matin…

HPDM-HPDM

Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de ce qu'il s'était passé… C'est pour ça qu'il sortit de sa chambre à six heures du matin pour aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Là, il alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie dans son dortoir. Il s'assit sur son lit, tira les rideaux et jeta un sort de silence avant de la réveiller. La lionne papillonna quelques instants.

« Que me vaut l'honneur ? » Demanda Hermione encore un peu endormie.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

« Je t'écoute. » Fit-elle en se redressant pour s'assoir en tailleur.

Le brun lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, en omettant bien sûr la partie plus privée de cette soirée.

« Et bien où est le problème au juste ? Tu crois toujours qu'il se moque de toi ? »

« Non, je pense de plus en plus qu'il est sincère mais… Je n'arrive toujours pas à lui faire totalement confiance ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Principalement à cause de toutes ces choses qu'il connait sur mon intimité qu'il devrait être dans l'incapacité de savoir ! »

La Gryffondor réfléchit… Il était vrai que ce fait était particulièrement étrange…

« Et puis… Tous les soirs il rentre tard. Si ça se trouve il passe de très bons moments avec une quelconque conquête et il vient ensuite me faire son numéro… »

« Je ne pense pas. Là, c'est ta jalousie qui parle Harry. Vu la manière dont tu m'en parles, et la façon qu'il a de te regarder tout au long de la journée, je peux t'assurer que son cœur t'appartient. Mais pour ce qui est de ces choses qu'il ne devrait pas connaître, il faut que j'y réfléchisse plus amplement. J'irais à la bibliothèque après les cours et si je trouve quelque chose, je te mettrais au courant. En attendant, essaye de voir s'il n'a jeté aucun sort. »

« J'ai déjà vérifié, mais c'est négatif. »

« Je vois. De toute façon les vacances commencent à la fin de la semaine, j'aurais donc l'occasion d'aller me documenter en dehors de Poudlard… Oh fait, tu restes là ? »

« Oui. Je préfère. Et puis, la maison de Sirius n'est pas très accueillante quand il n'y est pas. »

« Il ne rentre pas ? »

« Non. Il part en vacance avec Severus. »

« Ça me fait toujours aussi bizarre de t'entendre l'appeler par son prénom. »

« Je m'en doute. » Sourit le brun. « Bon, je pense que je vais aller rendre une petite visite à mon chère parrain justement. Merci 'Mione, je t'adore. »

« Je sais » Sourit celle-ci…

Cinq minutes plus tard, le rouge et or était dans les cachots devant le bureau de Rogue. Il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. C'est le propriétaire des lieux qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. Le rouge et or pénétra dans le bureau et alla directement rejoindre l'animagus qui était près de la bibliothèque, occupé à se choisir une nouvelle pile de livres pour la journée. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la présence de son neveu, il lui offrit un câlin que le dit neveu ne refusa pas. Au passage, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la sélection de l'ancien Gryffondor… Une fois que Severus les ait rejoint, ils s'installèrent tous trois autour du bureau.

« Alors comme ça tu te souviens qu'on existe ? » Commença Sirius.

« Pour ça tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à Malfoy. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Rogue.

« Parce qu'il n'arrête pas de jouer avec mes nerfs en ce moment, et le pompon c'est qu'il s'est installé dans ma chambre. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit cette fois Sirius.

« Pour ne pas mourir écorché par une équipe de Serpentards assoiffés de vengeance. »

« Mais… ils lui ont déjà pardonné puisque… »

Sirius se tut après le coup de pied pas très discret de Rogue au niveau de sa jambe.

« Enfin je veux dire… Oui c'est vrai qu'ils risquent de l'enfermer dans une boite le pauvre… »

Severus fit tomber sa tête dans ses mains de dépit. Etait-ce possible d'être aussi bête ?!

« Oh mais oui bien sûr, je vois… Et sinon, sur quoi vous travaillez en ce moment ? » Continua le brun en désignant à la suite les bouquins de Sirius et les fioles ainsi que la potion qui était sur le feu de Severus.

« Sur rien. » Affirma Rogue.

« Oh vraiment ? »

Aucun des deux hommes ne répondit.

« Ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec Malfoy à tout hasard ? »

« Malfoy ? C'est qui ça ? » Fit l'animagus.

L'ex Serpentard fit tomber sa tête sur la table… Ce n'était tout de même pas possible d'être bête à ce point là ! Harry sourit et s'adressa à Severus.

« Tu es sur que tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi Draco se sentait aussi mal après sa convalescence, pourquoi il avait tant changé, ni pourquoi il semble aller beaucoup mieux maintenant ? »

« Certain. »

Le sorcier sourit face au mutisme de son professeur.

« Ah Severus, Severus, Severus, si tu savais… »

Le professeur haussa un sourcil. Croyait-il vraiment lui faire peur ?

« Tu sais, si tu ne me dis pas tout ce que je veux savoir, j'irais dire à Draco que c'est toi qui m'a révélé qu'il n'était plus en froid avec son équipe. Ainsi, c'est toi qu'il viendra voir une fois que je l'aurais viré de ma chambre. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il te croira toi, un pauvre petit Gryffondor, plutôt que moi son parrain ? »

« Mais mon chère, Severus, justement parce que je suis un pauvre petit Gryffondor. A ton avis, qui croira-t-il entre le gentil Gryffondor totalement incapable de machination, et le fourbe Serpentard prêt à tout pour obtenir tout ce qu'il désir ? »

Le potionniste était ce que l'on pouvait dire sur le cul. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu es sûr que le Choixpeau t'a mis dans la bonne maison ? »

Le brun ricana avant de reprendre son sérieux d'un coup… quelque peu flippant…

« J'attend. »

Le professeur déglutit difficilement avent de céder. Il savait pertinemment que, le blond ayant réussit à se rapprocher à ce point du brun, s'il apprenait que quelqu'un avait réduit tous ses efforts à néant, cette personne risquait de vivre dans la souffrance et l'horreur la plus totale. Le potionniste avait beau être le roi des Serpentards, pour rien au monde il ne désirait un jour se retrouver dans la ligne de mir de son successeur…

« Tu me promets que tu ne lui diras rien et que tu le garderas dans ta chambre ? »

« Je peux te le jurer avec un serment inviolable si tu veux. »

« Ça ira… Bon, très bien… »

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers son chaudron. Il se mit à couper un œil de triton en cube pour l'ajouter à sa potion avant de commencer son récit. Harry écouta attentivement, tout du long, sans jamais interrompre son professeur… (NDA: la première et la dernière fois qu'Harry sera attentif à ce que peu bien lui dire son prof' de Potion mouahahahahahahahaha… hum, pardon ^^) Une fois sa tirade terminée, le rouge et or n'ajouta rien, préférant réfléchir.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Questionna Sirius.

« Hein ? Non rien. »

Il se leva et se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée.

« Merci pour tout. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. »

Il posa la main sur la poignée mais se retourna au dernier moment.

« Oh et, une dernière chose… Cette conversation n'a jamais eue lieux, je ne suis jamais venu ici aujourd'hui, et je ne suis au courant de rien. Si vous lui dites quoi que ce soit, je le chasserais en lui disant que tu m'as vendu la mèche pour son équipe de Quidditch et que toi Sirius, tu as activement confirmé. »

« Tu oses menacer ton propre parrain ? » S'indigna l'animagus.

« Sans aucuns remords. » Sourit le brun avant de sortir.

« Non sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il fou à Gryffondor ton neveux ? » S'enquit Severus auprès de son petit ami…

HPDM-HPDM

Harry n'en revenait pas ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit au courant de tout ce qu'il faisait ! Et puis comme ça, le blond lui avait mentit ? Il continuait à squatter sa chambre alors qu'il était réconcilié avec son équipe ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Si le Serpentard cherchait un adversaire à sa hauteur, il l'avait trouvé en la personne d'Harry Potter ! Celui-ci ralentit sa course pour finalement s'arrêter… Severus lui avait tout raconté… absolument tout… Ainsi donc, à présent, il n'avait plus aucun doute à avoir concernant la sincérité des sentiments de Draco… Un large sourire prit place sur le visage du rouge et or avant qu'il ne reprenne sa route… Les choses avaient beau être ce qu'elles étaient, le brun comptait bien se venger… et il allait bien s'amuser…

HPDM-HPDM

Draco émergea lentement du sommeil vers sept heures et demie. Cependant, ne se redent pas compte de l'heure, il se leva paresseusement et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain… dont il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, à reculons. Quelque chose clochait… Harry qui n'était pas dans son lit, alors que lui se levait, s'était louche… Jamais le brun ne se levait ni ne partait avant lui… Il regarda la pendule et tout s'accéléra… Pour la première fois de sa vie, et très probablement la dernière, Draco était prêt en cinq minutes. Il allait tuer ce fichu Potter pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé ! Et où était-il d'ailleurs ? Il l'entendait marcher, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas dans la grande salle.

Et puis… il put se rendre compte que son cœur battait plus fort et plus vite que d'habitude, mais tout en restant à un rythme régulier… Il haussa les épaules… ça ne devait pas être bien important… Pourtant ça le mettait mal à l'aise… et jaloux. Après tout il était partit avant lui et n'était pas dans la grande salle… alors où était-il ? Et avec qui surtout ?! Tout ça l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Il se rendit tout de même dans la grande salle et s'assit au bout de la table des Serpentards, plus que morose. Blaise et Théo, lui envoyèrent un petit mot discrètement. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et le lu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ma belle au bois dormant ? Ton prince charmant à oublié de t'embrasser ce matin ? »

Le blond releva les yeux vers eux pour les voir rire à gorge déployée… N'étant vraiment pas d'humeur, le vert et argent se leva et se dirigea vers son premier cour du matin…

HPDM-HPDM

Il n'avait pas vu Harry de la journée et ça le rendait fou ! Le pire c'est que le brun le faisait exprès ! Il l'avait entendu une fois arriver dans sa direction, mais ayant entendu sa voix, il avait rapidement fait demi tour… était-ce à cause d'hier soir ? Si s'était le cas, il fallait absolument qu'il lui fasse oublier ça. Il était hors de question qu'il perde toutes ses chances à cause d'un stupide emportement !

Le soir venu, après toute une journée intense pour avoir évité au maximum un certain Serpentard, Harry retourna dans sa chambre, totalement épuisé. Apparemment il avait réussit à bien agacer le blond, ce qui signifiait, qu'il n'était pas au courant que son petit secret n'en n'était plus un… et s'était une très bonne chose. Il referma la porte et sourit… Pauvre Draco…Il avança lentement, tout en enlevant ses vêtement un à un. Une fois nu, il s'installa sur le canapé de Draco et commença à se caresser. Contrairement à d'habitude, cette fois-ci, il ne retint nullement ses soupirs, gémissements, et encore moins… ses cris provoqués par l'orgasme… et bien évidemment, il ne s'était pas non plus montré avar sur l'appellation du prénom du blond…

Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs retrouvé devant le fait accomplit alors qu'il était dans les appartements de son parrain. Il avait purement et simplement… beugué… en pleine phrase…

Le Gryffondor se retint de sourire après avoir repris des forces. Il se contenta de se lever, de tout arranger affin que rien ne soit visible… et alla prendre une douche. Il préférait ne rien dire, de peur que le blond découvre le subterfuge au son de sa voix. Une fois sous l'eau, il s'entraîna à prendre l'air surpris qu'il prenait toujours lorsque Draco lui disait quelques chose sur lui qu'il n'était pas censé savoir… au cas où…

HPDM-HPDM

Draco avait un gros… un énorme problème. Tout était revenu à la normal avec Harry… seulement… il n'avait pas cessé de se donner du plaisir toute la semaine ! Et ce moment dans les vestiaires de Quidditch alors que tous ses coéquipiers étaient autour ! Déjà que ça lui plaisait moyennement que toute cette bande d'attardé l'ait déjà vu nu et pas lui… ! Il en devenait fou… Et le pire restait à venir car aujourd'hui… s'était les vacances… C'est-à-dire encore plus de temps libre pour le brun pour le rendre dingue… Il commençait à être fatigué d'être dur à tout bout de champs sans jamais pouvoir se soulager… C'est donc totalement dépité qu'il se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'affaler sur son lit. Peu de temps après, ses deux meilleurs amis vinrent le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Malfoy ? »

« J'en peux plus. »

« De quoi ? »

« De bander tout le temps ! Même imaginer Hagrid, Dumby' et un troll des cavernes en threesom ne me fait plus débander ! »

« Tu t'imagines des trucs bizarre mec… » Fit Blaise.

« A cause de toi je ne vais plus pouvoir bander pendant quatre ans… Une année pour avoir imaginé Dumby' nu, avec un pénis en plus, une autre pour Hagrid, encore une pour le troll des cavernes et une dernière pour les avoir imaginé les trois ensembles ! Tu crains ! Et t'es deg' ! J'aurais jamais du venir ! »

« Ah parce que toi tu as imaginé en plus ? Mais t'es aussi malade que lui. » Lança Blaise.

« Vous voulez bien empêcher mon odorat de fonctionner et me crever les tympans s'il vous plaît ? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si je suis dans cet état c'est à cause d'Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

« Il… Je préfère ne pas en parler. » Se rétracta le blond en sentant des fourmillements dans son bas ventre.

« C'est à ce point là ? » Questionna Théo.

« Tu n'imagines même pas… »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne te concentres tout simplement pas sur quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Parce que c'est le seul que j'arrive à supporter. Même toi c'est impossible. »

« Moi ? Tu t'es déjà concentré sur moi ? »

« Oui, durant un entraînement où je devais me concentrer sur une personne extérieure… et je ne recommencerais plus jamais… »

Théodore rit de plein cœur face à l'aveu du blond.

« Oh tu sais toi c'est pas mieux… Non parce que pour essayer d'attraper des goûtes d'eau avec ta bouche, que tu as envoyé en l'air grâce à tes mains qui font un bruit de pet, alors que tu es dans ton bain… merci bien. »

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de rire à gorge déployée.

« Pourquoi tu dis ce que moi j'ai fait et pas lui ? » Se plaignit le ténébreux.

« Si tu veux. Il chantait et dansait en même temps sur une chanson d'une certaine Beyoncé… que je ne connais pas soit dit en passant… perché sur ses Louboutins… Et bien sûr, en plus de chanter comme une casserole et de puer la transpiration, quand il est tombé, car bien sûr il s'est rétamé, il a crié comme une fille ! »

Théo en avait mal aux côtes à force de rire tandis que Blaise faisait la sourde oreille…

« Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'en peux plus. »

« Ne t'inquiète dont pas, tu vas avoir deux semaines de répit puisque c'est les vacances… »

« Justement non, ça va être encore pire. Parce que lui il reste ici, et moi je ne peux pas bouger parce qu'on ne sait pas si je serais capable de toujours concentrer mes sens sur lui à une aussi grande distance. Du coup, histoire de ne pas prendre de risque, je dois rester ici… »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne te concentres pas sur personne dans ce cas ? »

« Parce que je n'y arrive pas. C'est soit une personne en particulier, soit tout le monde. »

« Dans ce cas on ne peut plus rien pour toi ma belle. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou je te castre ! » Fit le blond menaçant.

« Ok. » Sourit Zabini.

HPDM-HPDM

Harry était avec Ron et Hermione pour leur dire au revoir et au moment de partir, sans un mot, Harry tendit une petite lettre à Hermione qu'elle ouvrit et lue.

« Ne te préoccupe plus de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Draco, j'ai découvert ce qu'il cachait. Et ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

La lionne fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta de saluer son ami et le couple partit main dans la main.

* * *

Alors, s'était comment? Hein, dites hein ^^

Moi en le relisant perso je me suis marré ^^

Oh fait la dernière fois j'ai oubliée de faire de la pub pour... euh je veux dire, j'ai oubliée de vous parler d'une autre histoire d'une auteur trop bien qui s'appelle Sheïnny sparrow ^^ Elle a écrit une histoire qui s'appelle Crois-tu en l'âme soeur. C'est pas du tout un HPDM, s'était pour un concour... mais comme il y a un personnage purement inventé dedant, ben elle n'est pas beaucoup lue... La pauvre...

Moi, parler de ma prorpre personne à la troisième personne? Jamais enfin voyons, pour qui me prenez-vous XD

A samedi prochain ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut tout le monde... Je sais je sais, je suis en retard... Mais c'est pas ma faute d'abord. Des gens très intelligents ont décidés d'arracher les fils de la boxe collective qui se trouve dans mon immeuble... résulta plus d'internet depuis une semaine, et même là, je n'ai toujours pas internet chez moi, j'ai fait exprêt de bouger mes grosses fesses de féniasse juste pour vous... si ça c'est pas de l'amour ^^

Mais je ne suis pas une gougeate... (Comment ça ce mot n'existe pas) Du coup pour me faire pardonner, je vous posterais le prochain chapitre... Vendredi ^^ Et là tout le monde à un grand sourire... Non? tant pis ^^

Passons aux choses sérieuses.

ATTENTION, Ce chapitre comporte... Attention? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi!

OYE OYE, avis à la populace, ce chapitre comporte ENFIN un lemon, ou deux... je ne sais plus^^ A partir de maintenant, toutes celles et ceux (Si si je vous assure^^) amateur de lemon, bien venu! Parce que ça va fuser mouahahahahahahahaha. En général quand je commence, je ne m'arrête plus XD

Ensuite, les Disclamers... Ben c'est toujours la même chose^^

Merci à: kisis, Ecnerrolf, jememj, Akirafye, x1, Florence Baker, Lou Drago et romain54114.

Réponse: kisis: Le self contrôle légendaire des Serpentads, et surtout des Malfoy. ^^

* * *

Le soir venu, lorsque Draco entra dans la chambre, il y trouva Harry en boxer, en train de sauter sur son lit… Il le regarda un sourire aux lèvres, en attendant que celui-ci remarque sa présence. C'est seulement au bout de deux longues minutes que le brun s'aperçut qu'il était observé. Il sauta donc au sol et regarda le Serpentard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je te rappelle que je crèche ici maintenant. »

« Mais c'est les vacances là, donc tu peux retourner dans ta chambre. »

« Il y a encore des Serpentards ici… »

« Heinhein… Tu n'as rien vu ! »

Le blond ne répondit pas et s'allongea sur son canapé.

« Oh Malfoy, je te parle ! »

Le blond s'empara d'un livre et l'ouvrit à la page où il avait laissé sa lecture la veille. Sans faire attention à Harry, il se mit à lire paisiblement, un fin sourire aux lèvres… jusqu'à ce qu'il se reçoive un oreiller en plein visage. Il entendit ensuite le doux rire du brun qui s'empara d'un deuxième coussin pour l'envoyer sur Draco. Celui-ci le rattrapa au vol et regarda le brun.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« C'est… c'est trop drôle la… la tronche que tu tires ! » Réussit à articuler le Gryffondor.

Alors que celui-ci se tenait les côtes, assis sur son lit, le blond se rapprocha doucement et lui enfourna l'un des coussins dans sa bouche. Il ne put alors pas se retenir face à la tête qu'avais prise sa cible… C'était hilarant ! On aurait dit une carpe essayant de gober un aliment beaucoup trop gros pour elle… De là commença donc une bataille de polochon endiablée… A force de combat, ils en tombèrent tous deux sur le lit, totalement hilares… avec Harry à califourchon sur Draco dont les mains étaient prisonnières du brun.

Ils étaient à, à peine quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre… Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur lui… Draco reconnu cette délicieuse odeur de chocolat qu'il pouvait toujours sentir chez le brun, et qu'il adorait… ça lui donnait un côté gourmand qui lui donnait envie de le dévorer. Harry détailla le serpent : Des cheveux blonds presque blancs, une peau incroyablement blanche, de magnifiques yeux gris, un nez taillé à la perfection, des lèvres généreuses, des lèvres gourmandes, des lèvres… le brun se força à continuer… mais il se rendit compte que vu sa proximité avec le blond, il n'y avait que son visage qu'il pouvait admirer.

Il détailla donc celui-ci avec plus de minutie : Ses cheveux avaient poussés… à tel point qu'il pourrait se faire une queue de cheval si l'envie lui en venait… il serait super sexy comme ça… Le brun chassa ses pensées perverses pour continuer… Il avait de longs cils, sa peau était d'une perfection rare, ses yeux étaient d'une profondeur sans nom, sa bouche… sa bouche… Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il se baissa un peu, ce qui suffit à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Cependant, le brun n'alla pas plus loin… il n'avait pas fini de se venger, et il était hors de question qu'il craque maintenant…

HPDM-HPDM

Draco n'avait jamais vu le brun le regarder de cette manière. On aurait dit qu'il venait de lui apparaitre pour la première fois de sa vie… Cependant, sa bouche semblait l'attirer tout particulièrement… Il le laissa faire, sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Encore une fois, il était fascinant de l'observer… Et voir ses pupilles ses dilater à chaque fois que ses yeux passaient sur ses lèvres, l'amusait beaucoup…

Lorsque le brun se pencha, le blond ouvrit grand les yeux et son cœur se mit à battre comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le brun puisse faire le premier pas à ce stade de leur relation… Il pria tout de même pour que le brun approfondisse le baiser, ne voulant pas le faire lui-même pour ne pas effrayer et faire fuir le lion… mais ce fut sans résultat. Lorsque le brun se redressa, le vert et argent ferma les yeux et laissa s'échapper l'air qu'il avait retenu à l'approche du Gryffondor… Harry sourit… Draco était adorable !

On pouvait voir sans se tromper qu'il le désirait ardemment mais il respectait tout de même ses choix et ne le brusquait pas… Il se pencha à nouveau et déposa ses lèvres sur le front du blond qui ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Il… Il avait osé ! … Mais en même temps ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Ce baiser lui avait contre toute attentes réchauffé le cœur et il se prit à en vouloir encore lorsqu'Harry se sépara de lui pour se lever. Alors qu'il était encore dans sa bulle, Harry le poussa de son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve par terre…

« Non mais ça va pas ?! » S'indigna le blond.

« Tu n'as rien à foutre sur mon lit. » Répliqua le brun avant de lui tirer la langue et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Draco sourit… il avait vraiment hâte de s'accaparer son cœur… et son corps… Oh oui, qu'es-ce qu'il ne ferait pas avec son corps et… Et ça recommençait ! Impossible que les séances privé d'Harry n'échappent au blond ! Cependant, cette fois, il ne resterait pas sans rien faire ! Il s'installa donc sur son canapé, et se laissa guider… mimant tous les gestes qu'Harry faisait… Tout en s'imaginant bien sûr que s'était le brun qui le touchait. Cela lui fit du bien certes, mais ça le frustra également d'avantage… Il fallait vraiment qu'il mette le brun dans son lit, et ce, le plus vite possible !

HPDM-HPDM

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, une fois de plus le brun n'était pas là. Il l'entendit alors rire et parler avec quelqu'un… et ce seul fait suffit à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. C'est donc bougon qu'il alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit une demie heure plus tard, encore plus énervé qu'en y entrant… Le pire c'est qu'il ne savait même pas avec quel imbécile parlait **son** Harry ! Ne pouvant entendre à distance que lui, il était incapable d'identifier son vis-à-vis. Il descendit donc dans la grande salle pour y trouver le lion assis à sa table en compagnie de… Alek Crowen ?! Ben tiens ! Rien que le plus beau mec de Serdaigle ! Ne préférant pas voir ça, Draco s'installa dos à eux…mais il ne tien pas longtemps… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil, histoire de s'assurer que cet imbécile gardait bien ses mains à sa place… Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire de si drôle pour qu'Harry ne cesse de rire ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains… Il détestait être jaloux…

« On y va ? » Invita Harry.

Le Serdaigle sourit et suivit le brun qui les guida jusque dans le parc. Ils s'installèrent sous le saoul pleureur et déballèrent leurs devoirs de potion.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Euh… tout ? »

Alek rit, ce qui fit sourire Harry. La réputation était fondée… Alek Crowen était vraiment le plus bel éphèbe de Serdaigle. Il était grand, sportif, donc musclé, sans pour autant l'être de trop. Ses cheveux châtain lui retombaient sur le front et jouaient quelques fois avec ses longs cils. Il avait le tein légèrement halé. Sa bouche était… magnifique, ni plus ni moins. On avait envie de goûter à ses lèvres dès qu'on les voyait… Oh et ses yeux… il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, d'un clair à couper le souffle. On aurait dit que de l'eau de montagne coulait dans ses orbes… S'il n'était pas amoureux de Draco, parce que oui, il avait décidé d'accepter l'évidence, il se serait bien laissé tenter…

« Bon ok. On va commencer par quelque chose de facile alors… »

Draco ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé à les suivre… mais le fait est qu'il était en parfaite position pour les observer… Mais à quoi ils jouaient ?!

_« Des devoirs alors que les vacances viennent à peine de commencer ?! Mais ces Serdaigles sont complètement malades ! »_Se dit le blond. Ils restèrent là un long moment… à tel point que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Harry releva la tête afin d'admirer le spectacle… s'était vraiment magnifique !

« Tu es vraiment beau sous cette lumière. » Lança alors Alek. (NDA : J'hallucine sur la disquette que je viens d'écrire…)

Draco faillit s'en étouffer avec sa salive, tandis qu'Harry se contenta de sourire sans jamais quitter le ciel des yeux. Le Serdaigle se rapprocha alors et s'empara du menton du Gryffondor pour le forcer à le regarder. Draco entendit le cœur du brun accélérer alors que leurs deux visages se rapprochaient… Non… il… il n'avait pas le droit… Il… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour le repousser !? Alek caressa le visage du brun et fit lentement avancer son visage près du siens. Alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'atteindre son but, Harry se fit tirer en arrière et emporter par un Draco Malfoy plus qu'énervé. Celui-ci le traina jusque dans sa chambre sans aucun ménagement et le plaqua contre un mur sans aucune douceur.

« A quoi tu joues là ?! Pourquoi tu flirts avec cet idiot ?! »

« De quoi je me mêle. »

« De quoi je… Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! Si c'est juste pour tes devoirs de potion il n'y a pas de problème ! Je peux t'aider moi ! Et puis… je croyais que s'était moi que tu voulais, alors tu m'expliques pourquoi ton cœur s'est emballé quand il a essayé de t'embrasser ! Et pourquoi tu te laissais faire en plus ! Tu… »

« Tu vas la fermer oui ! » Fit le brun avant de retourner la situation pour que ce soit le blond qui soit plaqué contre le mur. Il lança ensuite un sort silencieux qui ligota le blond à ce même mur, sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« Tout ça quoi ? »

« La matière que l'on travaillait et l'état de mon cœur ? Et puis tout le reste aussi. Comment es-tu au courant de mes moindres faits et gestes ?! »

« Je… » Fit le blond en essayant de se défiler.

Seulement le brun n'était pas de cet avis. Il attrapa le serpent par les épaules et le plaqua plus durement contre le mur.

« J'attend. »

« Je… je m'en suis douté c'est tout. »

« Ben tient. »

Il s'empara de la ceinture du vert et argent pour la défaire et déboutonna également son pantalon qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. C'est à ce moment là que Draco se rendit compte qu'il était dans l'incapacité de bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ?! »

« Tu comptes me dire la vérité ? »

« Mais c'est la vérité. »

« Très bien. »

Le brun se laissa tomber au sol et emporta avec lui le boxer de Draco, découvrant ainsi sa virilité qui s'était dressée au moment où le brun avait empoigné sa ceinture… il était vraiment à fleur de peau en ce moment…

« Harry qu'est-ce que… »

La fin de sa question resta coincée dans sa gorge… Il… il l'avait pris en entier d'un seul coup. S'il n'avait pas été attaché, il serait sûrement tombé ! …Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de ressentir autant de chose avec une simple fellation ! Mais dans un sens, il n'avait été dans le lit de personne depuis son accident, il n'avait donc jamais eu l'opportunité d'expérimenter ses pouvoirs au niveau sexuel… De plus, comme il était avec Harry, ses sens se partagèrent tout seul entre leurs deux personnes. Il pouvait sentir la langue du brun flatter son gland, ses dents frôler cette même partie… Et cette bouche chaude que le brun savait rendre suffisamment étroite pour rendre dingue n'importe qui…

« Je… Tu… non s'il te plaît… Je… continu… pitié… »

Le Gryffondor sourit.

« Tu vas me dire la vérité ? »

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait. » Geignit le Serpentard.

La voix du brun n'avait jamais été aussi suave ! Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le désir du blond.

Cette réponse ne satisfaisant pas Harry, il lubrifia deux de ses doigts sous les yeux de Draco et commença à titiller l'entré du blond ? Celui-ci laissa sa tête tomber en arrière… Les sensations étaient exceptionnelles ! De plus le brun le rendait fou à rentrer ses doigts seulement partiellement avant de les ressortir…

« Alors ? »

« Je… c'est… c'est la… vérité ! »

Harry sourit d'avantage avant d'introduire un doigt dans l'intimité du blond tout en flattant sa verge du bout de la langue… Draco ne savait plus comment il s'appelait… Ses sens décuplaient tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à la base… il n'était pas sur de tenir très longtemps… mais s'était sans compter sur le sadisme du rouge et or qui cessa toutes activités pour regarder le Serpentard.

« Tu comptes céder ? »

« Je… je n'ai rien à céder puisque… puisque je dis la vérité. »

« Dans ce cas. »

Le brun se releva et commença à détacher le blond.

« Attend t'es pas sérieux là ?! »

« Ben quoi ? Où est l'intérêt de continuer la torture si tu dis la vérité ? »

« Ok d'accord j'ai mentit ! Depuis mon accident pendant la guerre mes cinq sens se sont décuplés… Et pour faire bref j'ai appris à tous les contrôler sur toi, et c'est pour ça que je sais absolument tout de ce que tu fais ! »

Le « Gryffondor » sourit avant de se jeter sur les lèvres du blond. Il finit de le détacher sans jamais perdre le contact et l'emmena jusque sur son lit. Là, il l'allongea et se plaça sur lui. Draco, non content d'être le seul à être dénudé débarrassa le brun de son tee-shirt. Harry en fit de même pour le haut du serpent avant de retracer son tors à l'aide de sa langue. Il passa sur ses pectoraux finement musclé, s'attarda sur ses tétons qu'il découvrit extrêmement sensibles… Il poursuivit ensuite son chemin sur les abdominaux du blond qui se contractèrent instinctivement au passage de la langue mutine. Celui-ci y laissa également trainer ses dents, arrachant quelques gémissements à Draco.

Il continua ensuite jusqu'à son nombril où il mima l'acte sexuel… Le vert et argent en mourait d'anticipation… son érection commençait à devenir douloureuse… Harry continua ensuite à descendre mais ne s'arrêta pas à la virilité du blond, il descendit plus bas pour aller taquiner le petit coin sensible entre le haut de la cuisse et le sexe du Serpentard. Il le frôlait, soufflait dessus, y passait sa langue… Et ce petit jeu rendait complètement fou Draco qui ne réussissait plus à raisonner clairement. Harry attendit qu'il soit totalement désorienté avant de gober son sexe… ce qui provoqua un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir intense chez le blond. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette sensation…

Il sentit que le brun introduisait un doigt en lui… Il écarta donc les jambes afin que le rouge et or ait un libre accès. Celui-ci s'en donna à cœur joie, faisant crier le blond sous ses mains expertes… Cependant, il le laissa au bord de l'orgasme et remonta jusqu'à son visage où il l'embrassa afin de faire taire ses plaintes. Il se débarrassa activement de son pantalon et son boxer et se frotta contre le blond. Leurs deux virilités se rencontrèrent alors, ce qui les électrisa tous deux. Draco ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Ce qu'il ressentait était bien trop intense pour que l'on puisse mettre un nom dessus… Mais ça n'empêchait en rien qu'il en voulait plus… Il voulait sentir le brun en lui…

Harry avait un mal fou à se retenir… Il désirait tant le blond ! Mais il voulait que cette première fois soit inoubliable… autant pour lui que pour Draco. Il s'empara des lèvres du Serpentard et les entraina tous deux dans un ballet époustouflant qu'ils durent rompre lorsque l'appelle d'air se fit ressentir… Harry dévia jusque dans le cou de son amant et se fit un plaisir de le marquer sien… Ce qui rendit le blond encore plus vulnérable. Il lui était devenu impossible de retenir ne serait-ce qu'un petit gémissement. Ce qui ravissait Harry qui se nourrissait de cette démonstration de plaisir.

« Harry… » Supplia presque Draco.

Le brun sourit et mordilla la lèvre inférieure du blond. Celui-ci n'en pouvait vraiment plus… Il retourna donc la situation pour se retrouver sur Harry… Et sans que le brun ne s'y attende, Draco s'empala sur lui en un long cri… Il n'avait jamais rien connu de semblable ! Il sentait absolument tout : Ses propres chères se refermer sur Harry… Le membre de celui-ci grossir sous cette réaction de sa part… Il ouvrit les yeux pour observer le Gryffondor. De minuscules goûtes de sueur perlaient sur son front, ses pupilles étaient si dilatées que ses yeux en étaient presque noirs, ses lèvres étaient rougies plus que rosies… Il pouvait également percevoir son souffle saccadé par la retenue intense dont il faisait preuve suite au geste du blond. Cependant, dès qu'il réussit à se contenir, sa respiration se fit un peu plus présente… Et son cœur… il battait si vite !

Le blond se mit progressivement à bouger… ce qui encore une fois le rendit fou… A tel point qu'il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait… Harry reprit donc les reines. Il se redressa et serra Draco contre lui avant d'accélérer le rythme. Les cris du blond envahirent vite la pièce. Harry parsema toute la peau du vert et argent à sa disposition de baisers, morsures…le faisant crier d'avantage. Draco s'agrippa aux cheveux de son tourmenteur tandis que celui-ci enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos du blond… Déjà qu'il avait du mal à rester connecté à la réalité, lorsqu'Harry percuta sa prostate une nouvelle fois, et qu'il se sentit venir, il perdit totalement pied… Le brun, lui, gardait un rythme effréné, percutant à chaque fois le point sensible de son amant qui fondait littéralement dans ses bras. Il le serra plus étroitement et s'agrippa à ses cheveux…

Il sentait sa peau contre la sienne… chaque parcelle de son épiderme… Il sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux… Elles étaient douces tout en étant passionnées… jusqu'à ce qui ne sente, ne voit, ne perçoive plus rien… Il se contenta de se libérer en un cri de plaisir ultime… Harry ne pouvant résister à cet assaut-ci, se libéra à son tour en Draco avant de se laisser tomber en arrière. Le vert et argent récupéra peu à peu ses sens. La première chose qu'il entendit fut le cœur du brun qui battait encore extrêmement vite. Il entendit ensuite son souffle fort se calmer petit à petit. Une forte odeur de sexe, sueur et chaleur régnait dans la pièce… mélangé à l'odeur exceptionnelle d'Harry… Il aimait beaucoup ce mélange ! Il sourit et se blottit contre le brun qui le serra plus fort contre lui… Et ils s'endormirent ainsi, Draco sur Harry, Harry encore en Draco, mais avec tous deux un sourire aux lèvres.

HPDM-HPDM

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Draco se réveilla, Harry le regardait.

« Quoi ? »

« J'essaye de voir chez toi tout ce que tu peux voir chez moi… »

Le blond sourit et se redressa pour embrasser Harry.

« Et tu y arrives ? »

« Non… T'as toujours la même salle tronche. » Sourit le lion.

« Tu sauras que je me suis observé et que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait ! »

« Ben tien. Et moi je m'appelle Michael Jackson. »

« Qui ? »

Harry sourit et se leva.

« Attends. »

Le brun se retourna.

« Tout ça… enfin je veux, dire… ce qui c'est passé… »

« Abrège. »

« Ça veut dire que… que tu as des sentiments pour moi et que… »

« T'as deviné ça tout seul ? T'es fort mon petit dragon. » Se moqua Harry.

« Alors de un, je ne te permets pas ! Et de deux, si tu as des sentiments pour moi… Je peux savoir pourquoi ton cœur s'est emballé pour cet imbécile de Serdaigle ? Oh et bien sûr, pourquoi tu flirtais avec ? »

Harry sourit mais ne répondit pas. A la place, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit vingt minutes plus tard, Draco était assis sur le canapé, vêtu de son bas de pyjama… Il se tenait droit, les bras les jambes croisés… Il était à tomber…

« Alors ? »

« Tu es assis comme ça depuis combien de temps au juste ? » Ricana le Gryffondor.

Le blond se leva et se rapprocha du blond pour le plaquer contre le mur.

« Je te conseil de me répondre. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

Le Serpentard ricana.

« Sinon je ne donne pas chère de ton magnifique postérieur. Je te pilonnerais si fort et si bien que tu ne pourras plus t'assoir pendant une durée indéterminée. »

Harry déglutit… il avait l'air sérieux… Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage du blond en percevant la réaction de son amant.

« Je… voulais te rendre jaloux. Et si mon cœur s'est emballé, c'est parce que je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à intervenir. »

« Tu… Et ça t'amuse ?! »

« Beaucoup ! » Sourit le rouge et or en se libérant de l'emprise de Draco. « Et puis tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Premièrement tu as utilisé tes dons contre moi, ainsi donc il fallait que je retourne ce même don contre toi… D'où mes séances intensives de plaisir en solitaire qui t'ont obligées à te sentir… à l'étroit dira-t-on. Ensuite, tu m'as mentit pour t'installer dans ma chambre, parce que tu avais des sentiments pour moi… Il a donc fallut que je te fasse payer pour ce mensonge. Ainsi je me suis rapproché d'Alek, pour que tu dévoiles tes sentiments autrement que par le mensonge. »

« Je… Mais… Tu es vraiment à Gryffondor ? »

Le brun rit. Il allait vraiment finir par croire que son choix de première année n'était pas le bon.

« Mais attend une seconde… ça fait une semaine que tu me tortures… Comment tu l'as su ? »

« C'est Severus qui m'a tout dit… Enfin Sirius à vendu la mèche pour ton équipe sans le vouloir mais c'est Severus qui à tout confirmé et qui m'a tout raconté concernant le reste… Depuis le tout début. »

« Quoi ?! Il a osé ?! »

« Sans aucune vergogne. »

« Je vais le tuer ! » Fit le blond en allant dans la salle d'eau.

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage du brun avant qu'il n'aille prendre des vêtements dans son armoire.

Draco n'en revenait pas ! Harry avait réussit à se jouer de lui ! Il était vrai qu'il l'avait mérité mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait à Gryffondor bordel ?! Et puis son parrain… il ne valait mieux pas pour lui qu'il rentre de vacance… Le blond ressortit de la salle de bain, quarante minutes plus tard. (NDA : Ah ben oui c'est les vacances donc il en profite…) Il trouva alors Harry assis à son bureau, se creusant les méninges sur un devoir de potion apparemment. Rogue et lui avaient beau s'être rapprochés, cette matière restait un désastre intellectuel pour le brun.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« Ce n'est pas de refus… En plus je pense qu'Alek ne voudra plus m'aider après hier. »

« Pourquoi tu continus à m'énerver ? »

« Parce que ça m'amuse. »

Le blond envoya une claque derrière la tête du lion et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? »

« Tout. »

« C'est possible d'être aussi bête ? »

Le brun rendit sa petite claque derrière la tête au blond.

« Bon ok, on va reprendre les bases. »

« Euh… on est obligé ? »

« Tu veux y arriver oui ou merde ? »

« Bon… S'il le faut. »

Draco s'attacha les cheveux et s'empara d'une plume… Harry avait eu raison la dernière fois… il était vraiment sexy avec une queue de cheval…

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Non. »

« Tu… »

« Je peux t'arracher tes fringues ? »

Le blond manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« Euh… tout à l'heur si tu veux. Pour l'instant écoute ! »

Harry se fit violence mais réussit tout de même à se concentrer…

HPDM-HPDM

Le soir venu, les deux sorciers étudiaient encore. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la faim se fit sentir. Harry s'étira sous les yeux approbateurs de Draco qui ne rata pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Lorsqu'il retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux, le serpent se leva et s'étira à son tour avant de libérer ses cheveux de son élastique.

« On va manger ? » Fit-il à un brun qui ne se souvenait même plus qu'il voulait lui arracher ses vêtements quelques heures auparavant.

Les cours de Draco étaient tellement plus intéressants et instructifs que ceux de Rogue, qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste.

« Avec plaisir… J'ai la dalle ! »

Draco sourit et offrit sa main à son petit ami. Celui-ci s'en empara et ils descendirent ainsi dans la grande salle. Les quelques personnes présentes n'en revenaient pas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, ces deux là s'insultaient encore ! Et aucun rapprochement ne s'était opéré puisqu'ils s'ignoraient… Harry sourit. Ça l'amusait beaucoup de voir toutes ces mines déconfites…

Draco les emmena à la table des Serpentards.

« Tu devrais te sentir chez toi ici. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » Fit le brun en s'emparant du plat en face de lui.

HPDM-HPDM

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la chambre du brun, ils riaient au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux… Draco venait de raconter à Harry sa séance d'espionnage de Blaise…

« Je crois que le pire c'est qu'il a quand même réussit à danser avec pendant une dizaine de minutes ! C'est assez effrayant. »

Le brun se calma peu à peu. Une fois la porte refermée, il retira son tee-shirt et le jeta sur son lit. Draco ne dit plus un mot, se contentant d'observer la scène. Ses sens s'intensifièrent en même temps que son désir. Il sentit alors encore plus que d'habitude la délicieuse odeur musquée du brun mélangée à une senteur de melon aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais le rouge et or dégageait chaque jour une odeur de fruit différente. Il se rapprocha lentement de lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer son pantalon.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Chut. » Intima le blond en imposant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Il put remarquer que les pupilles du brun commençaient lentement à se dilater… et que son cœur se mettait à battre plus rapidement. Il le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur son lit et monta à califourchon sur lui. Il fit glisser ses mains sur sa peau, profitant de chaque parcelle…

« Tu comptes me laisser me mettre en pyjama ou… »

« Pour quoi faire puisque de toute façon je vais t'arracher tes fringues. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose tout à l'heur… »

Draco ne laissa pas le brun finir. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et se préoccupa de le débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. Harry, ne restant pas en reste, en fit de même pour Draco. Il tenta de retourner la situation mais Draco l'en empêcha.

« Oh non, pas cette fois mon petit lion. »

Il fonça ensuite sur ses lèvres. Il fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, s'attardant sur les points sensibles du brun, chaque fois qu'il en trouvait un. Il descendit ensuite jusqu'à son érection qu'il prit fermement en main avant de commencer un va et vient effréné. Harry en perdit pied. Il tentait de se retenir un maximum mais il avait beaucoup de mal, surtout que l'air lui manquait. Draco alla marquer son homme dans le cou, sur les pectoraux, les abdominaux, et s'arrêta devant sa friandise. Il regarda le brun et s'humidifia deux doigts devant lui avant d'aller les présenter à l'entrer de son amant… Mais il ne bougea pas.

« Draco… Je t'en pris… »

« C'est pas suffisant. » Sourit le blond.

« Je… Je t'en supplie ! »

« Toujours pas suffisant. » Ricana le Serpentard.

« Putain Draco touches moi je t'en pris ! Je veux te sentir en moi ! »

« Si tu le demandes de cette manière… »

Sans le faire attendre d'avantage, le serpent introduit ses deux doigts dans l'intimité du brun qui grimaça un peu. Le blond prit donc sa virilité en bouche et la fit lentement glisser le long de sa gorge. La douleur du brun en fut totalement dissipée. Draco accéléra le rythme de ses allés et venus pendant qu'il introduisait un troisième doigt en Harry… Ce qui le fit passer inaperçu. Il accéléra donc le rythme, également au niveau de ses doigts et toucha une première fois la prostate du brun. Le cri de pur plaisir qu'il poussa électrisa Draco des pieds à la tête. Le timbre de sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi… sexuel. Il cessa donc toute activité et commença à se dévêtir lentement devant le brun qui le regardait intensément. Cependant, au bout de quelque temps, Harry n'en put plus.

Il se redressa donc et débarrassa Draco de ses vêtements en quelques secondes avant de l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné qui les firent basculer tous deux en arrière. Draco s'empara des mains du brun et les emprisonna des siennes au dessus de sa tête avant de rentrer entièrement en lui, touchant sa prostate du premier coup. Harry cria son plaisir et ses muscles se contractèrent. Draco cru devenir fou ! S'était encore plus plaisant que quand il était en dessous ! Il sentait les chères d'Harry se refermer sur lui, il sentait sa chaleur… Il sentait également ses doigts se serrer sur ses mains… Il voyait son corps se parsemer de sueur… Il sentit alors l'odeur qu'il aimait tant… ce mélange particulier mêlant l'odeur d'Harry, de sexe et de sueur. Ses yeux se dirigèrent ensuite vers ceux du brun et il faillit en jouir… Ses yeux étaient voilés de désir et… noirs. Ses pupilles s'étaient tellement dilatées que le vert en avait disparu. Il ferma donc les yeux et accentua ses coups de butoir… Harry n'avait jamais ressentit une chose pareille !

Il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher mais il ne trouvait pas… Et surtout il ne pouvait pas. Son plaisir était tel qu'il ne se rendait même plus compte que ses mains étaient prisonnières de celles de Draco… Draco… Il voulait lui donner du plaisir… Il rassembla donc les quelques forces qui lui restait et contracta son anus… Draco s'en écroula sur son homme en un hoquet de surprise et de pur plaisir… Il recommença tout de même à bouger, dès que les chères du brun se desserrèrent. Ayant à présent les mains libres, Harry les agrippa aux cheveux du blond afin de se donner la force de recommencer… Cette fois-ci le blond ne put résister.

Il accéléra pour atteindre un rythme si rapide et si puissant qu'il ne tarda pas à se libérer en un long cri, venant rejoindre ceux du brun, qui n'avait cessé de clamer son plaisir durant cette accélération… Il se libéra entre eux deux, juste après le vert et argent…

Reprendre leur souffle leur prit un certain temps. Une fois à peu près stable, Draco embrassa un Harry qui ne savait pas encore comment il s'appelait.

Il se sépara ensuite de son petit ami et leur jeta à tous deux un sort de nettoyage. Peu à peu, Harry reprit ses esprits. Il se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur le blond.

« J'en veux encore. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Prends-moi encore. »

« Laisse-moi au moins le temps de… » Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, se rendant compte que le comportement du brun et sa voix avaient suffit à la remettre partiellement d'attaque… Il s'empara donc de ses lèvres et le fit basculer…

* * *

Petit précision: Même si dans ma version Dumbeldor n'est pas mort, je conserve l'histoire originiale du LIVRE, pas du film, parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqués (ça se voit quand même) la fin n'est pas vraiment la même... NORMALEMENT ON AURAIT DU VOIR HARRY TOUT NU QUAND IL SE RECOIT LE SORT DE VOLDICHOU... (Moi une perverse? Pas du tout. :p)

Autre chose: Ne cherchez pas d'Alek Crowen dans HP, je l'ai inventé de toute pièce ^^

Alors ça vous à plus? XD (Moi un sourire pervers, jamais...) En tout cas je l'espère, et vous aurez donc la suite vendredi, en espérant que je puisse le faire de chez moi... (J'ai pas envie de me lever le matin bououou ^^) Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, y a mi tambien ^^

A ++ XD


	6. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde ^^ Comme promis je vous met le prochain chapitre hoy, plutôt que demain. Ayant retrouvé ma connection internet chez moi... (grand sourire XD) je peux même vous le postez maintenant... Si c'est pas beau ça ^^

Alors Disclameurs... bon ben toujours pareil ^^

Merci à: Florence Baker, Akirafye, Liily54, sachan972, kisis, honeynily23, vespaline et lalala1995.

Réponses:

Florence Baker: Oui je sais... Et encore ce n'est que le début mouahahahahahaha... hum ^^

kisis: Je suis contente de t'avoir donnée chaud... Et j'interdit quiconque d'y voir quelque chose d'ambigüe!^^ Sinon ma femme va encore croire que je la trompe et elle va encore demander le divorce... Tu entends Nono? Il ne se passe rien! ^^

Vespaline:Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaiera tout autant.^^ Pour répondre à ta question, en fait, si on part du tout début, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux c'était comme s'il voyait tout dans un microscope, c'est donc pour ça qu'il se concentrait sur un point unique. Ensuite, depuis qu'il a appris à ce concentrer sur une seule personne, il ne voit plus que le sujet de cette concentration de cette manière. Du coup, maintenant, tout ce qui l'entour, il le voit normalement. Si on prend l'exemple de Sirius, avant de se concentrer sur lui, il le voyait comme tout le monde, mais dès qu'il a fixé ses pouvoirs sur lui, c'est comme si on avait mis une loupe entre les deux dont seul Draco pouvait voir à travers. C'est pour ça qu'il a pu voir des cicatrices sur sa peau qui étaient si vieilles qu'elles étaient invisibles à l'oeil nu et qu'en plus on ne pouvait même plus les sentir en les touchant... Voilà, j'espère t'avoir répondu de façon claire. XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

Les deux princes de Poudlard passèrent donc deux semaines à s'aimer… dans tous les sens du terme. Ils se promenaient, faisaient l'amour, dormaient, faisaient l'amour, dormaient, mangeaient, jouaient au Quidditch, faisaient l'amour…Demain c'était la rentrée et ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie de se séparer ne serait-ce que pour le temps des cours… Ils étaient couchés sur le lit, Draco caressant les cheveux d'Harry qui avait posé sa tête sur son torse, de sorte à pouvoir entendre son cœur.

« C'est ce que tu entends en permanence ? »

« Non. J'entends aussi ta respiration, tes battements de cils, quand tu avales ta salive, quand tu bouges… »

« Ok ça va j'ai compris. Je n'ai donc aucune intimité ? »

« Aucune. » Sourit le blond.

« Je n'oserais plus jamais aller au toilette. »

Le blond partit dans un fou rire qui fit sourire le brun… Il était vraiment beau…

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, dis-moi plutôt quelle heure il est. » Demanda le Serpentard une fois calmé.

« Six heure et demie. »

« Ok. » Fit-il en se levant. « Le traitre qui me sert de parrain doit être rentré. »

« Je viens aussi. »

Ils se prirent la main et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cachots. Comme prévu, ils y trouvèrent le couple en train de ranger leurs bagages. Le visage de Sirius s'illumina en découvrant les deux sorciers si proches. Quant à Rogue… il avait l'air blasé… Comme toujours… Ils s'assirent tous deux sur le canapé et Draco fixa son parrain.

« Quoi ? » Fit celui-ci sans même le regarder.

« Je me demande comment te faire payer. »

Le potionniste ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers son neveu.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Pour m'avoir trahit en révélant toute la vérité à Harry. »

Cette fois-ci, Severus releva la tête, mais son regard s'encra sur le Gryffondor.

« Tu lui as tout dis ?! »

« Oui. »

« Tu avais promis ! »

« J'ai menti. »

« J'aurais dû savoir que je ne pouvais pas faire confiance à un Gryffondor ! Tous les mêmes ! » Fit-il en regardant brièvement Sirius qui sourit sournoisement.

En guise de réponse, Harry envoya un sourire éclatant à son professeur.

« Le plonger dans l'acide ? » Chuchotait le blond plus pour lui-même.

« Oh pitié, épargnes-moi ta pseudo colère. Surtout que c'est grâce à ça que vous êtes ensembles maintenant non ?! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû endurer durant toute une semaine par ta faute ! »

Vu la tête de Draco, le potionniste préférait ne même pas savoir quels supplices avait bien pu lui infliger le brun.

« Ouais, ouais, en tout cas on verras ça plus tard. Tu es venu simplement pour me menacer ou il y avait autre chose ? »

« Il y a autre chose. »

« Ah bon ? C'est pas drôle alors. » Fit Harry.

L'ex Gryffondor ricana… son neveu était incroyable.

Ignorant totalement l'interruption, Severus continua.

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai réussi pendant un court instant à entendre ce qui entourait Harry. »

Rogue fronça quelque peu les sourcils avant de s'emparer de son calepin pour y noter l'information.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? »

« Je l'espionnais. »

« Et tu t'es concentré sur ce qui l'entourait ? »

« Oui. »…

Harry partit rejoindre son parrain.

« Et il ne s'offusque même pas que son neveu puisse espionner un être aussi pur et innocent de la sorte ? »

A la suite de cette déclaration, deux rirent se firent entendre dans la pièce.

« Pur et innocent ? » Se moqua Draco. « Tu es aussi pur est innocent que Salazar lui-même. »

Harry poussa un son faussement offusqué avant de se tourner vers son parrain qui riait encore.

Quelques temps après, les quatre hommes s'assirent autour de la table basse.

« Récapitulons. Tu entendais tout sur tout. Tu t'es concentré sur Harry et peu à peu tu n'as plus entendu que lui. Tu peux te concentrer de cette manière sur n'importe quelle personne mais pour cela tu dois repasser par ta situation initiale où tu entendais tout. Il t'est arrivé une seul fois de ne pas développer tes sens, alors que tu ne te concentrais sur rien de physique mais tu n'as jamais réussi à le reproduire. A présent, si tu te concentres, tu es capable d'entendre ce qui entour Harry. Donc, il faut que nous vérifiions si tu peux recommencer, et si tu es capable de le faire avec d'autres personnes. »

« Ok. » Fit le blond.

« De mon côté j'ai peut-être une piste mais je ne me fais pas trop d'espoir. » Intervint Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un sort qui extrait l'âme du corps. L'âme erre sur terre tel un capteur sensoriel géant sans jamais pouvoir retourner dans son corps ni jamais pouvoir mourir. Le problème c'est que toi tu as toujours ton âme puisque tu n'es pas devenu un légume, et tu n'es pas devenu une âme non plus. Or seul cette partie du corps normalement est censé être réceptive à ce sort. »

« Je vois. »

Harry se leva et alla chercher des boissons pour tout le monde pendant que Sirius et Severus émettaient quelques hypothèses sur ce sort que l'animagus avait découvert. Il revint dix minutes après et s'assit à côté d'un Draco qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » S'inquiéta Harry.

« Il essaye de se concentrer sur Blaise pour voir s'il peut l'entendre à distance. »

« C'est affreux. » Geint le Serpentard. « J'entends…J'entends tout…toute la planète ! »

Severus écarquilla les yeux… Il ne pensait pas que s'était possible.

« Draco tu… »

Mais le blond s'effondra en perdant connaissance. Le Gryffondor se précipita sur lui pour essayer de le ranimer. Rogue vint de l'autre côté et l'examina.

« Laisse-le. » Fit-il après avoir terminé. « Ne t'en fait pas il s'en remettra. Il n'a juste pas supporté tout ça. »

« Mais… »

« Crois-moi il est mieux dans cette état plutôt que conscient avec ses sens éveillés. »

« Tu veux dire par là que ses sens ne fonctionnent plus lorsqu'il dort ? »

« Nous n'en sommes pas certain mais je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne comme ça. A mon avis, tout comme lui, ils s'endorment simplement, mais ils ne cessent pas pour autant. »

Le brun soupira et caressa les cheveux du blond. Il ne pensait pas que ce pouvoir pouvait être si dévastateur.

Dix minutes plus tard, le blond se réveilla. Rogue intervint immédiatement.

« Concentres-toi sur Harry, dépêches-toi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaye de faire ?! » S'énerva Draco. « Tu crois que… »

Sirius ayant vu arriver le haut le cœur du blond, fit apparaitre une bassine où il y déversa tripes et boyaux avant de sombrer à nouveau. Harry avait mal. S'était affreux pour lui de se sentir inutile… Il ne pouvait rien faire pour apaiser son mal… cependant une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Il retira son tee-shirt, respira plus fort, posa ses mains sur le visage du blond et l'embrassa.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« Si ses sens fonctionnent même quand il dort, le fait qu'ils soient tous en rapport direct avec moi devrait l'aider à revenir sur moi. »

« C'est vrai… Très ingénieux. » Dit l'ex-Gryffondor.

Il continua donc jusqu'à ce que le blond se réveille à nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, cela lui prit quelques minutes, mais il réussit tout de même son entreprise. Il se redressa ensuite lentement avant de poser sa main sur la poitrine du brun.

« Calme toi, ça va. »

Harry déglutit mais essaya tout de même. Le son de son cœur battant aussi vite et aussi fort ne devait pas l'aider. Draco se massa les tempes et prit la potion que lui tendit son parrain. Il l'a but d'une traite et se laissa aller doucement contre le dossier du canapé. Il avait tellement mal…

« Ça va mieux ? » S'enquit Harry.

« Un peu. J'ai cru mourir en entendant tout ça. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis resté dans le coma aussi longtemps la première fois que ça m'est arrivé. Avant je n'avais pas l'habitude… »

Il eut de nouveau un haut le cœur, mais cette fois-ce il ne vomit pas.

« Toutes ces odeurs mélangées c'est vraiment répugnant. »

Harry respira un grand coup avant de remettre son tee-shirt. Intrigué qu'il ait pu le retirer, Draco demanda pourquoi.

« Il a eu l'idée de mettre tous tes sens en contact direct avec lui pendant que tu étais inconscient pour que tu puisses plus facilement revenir sur lui. »

« Ce qui signifie que nous avions raison. Tes sens fonctionnent belle et bien même quand tu n'es pas réveillé. » Ajouta Severus.

Draco sourit et serra la main d'Harry qui se trouvait dans la sienne.

« Mais je ne comprends pas un truc. » Intervint le lion. « Pourquoi quand le sort t'a touché pour la première fois tu as entendu le monde entier, à ton réveil, seulement Poudlard, et maintenant, de nouveau le monde entier ? »

Il est vrai que s'était étrange. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un Severus Rogue en pleine réflexion. Ils attendirent un long moment avant que le roi des Serpentards ne revienne à lui.

« Je pense avoir compris. Lorsqu'il s'est prit le sort, il était en dehors du château, mais il s'est très rapidement fait rentré à l'intérieur. Ses sens, à ce moment là, n'étaient pas au summum de leur efficacité puisque Draco était dans le coma. Ainsi donc, je pense qu'ils se sont dit, comme s'ils avaient leur propre moyen de penser, que comme pendant tout ce temps ils ne captaient que ce qui se passait dans le château, du fait de leur peu de puissance du à l'état de Draco, cet endroit devait être le seul où on pouvait capter quelque chose. Mais ce soir, en essayant de te connecter à quelque chose d'extérieur au château, s'est comme s'ils s'étaient rendus compte du monde extérieur… Du coup, tout est revenu comme la toute première fois. »

Le blond soupira.

« Ce qui veut dire que ce calvaire recommencera dès que j'essayerai de me concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry ? »

« J'en ai peur… »

Plus personne ne dit mot…

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais ne plus entendre quoi que ce soit ne serait-ce que pendant cinq minutes. »

Harry sourit.

« Je me suis dit exactement la même chose après la guerre. J'en avais assez de toutes ces acclamations, tous ces pleurs, tout… tout… »

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de se lever d'un coup.

« Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Sirius.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. » Fit le brun. « Après la guerre, chaque soir après avoir passé une journée infernale, je me lançais un sort qui me privait de mes cinq sens et je l'enlevais dès que j'avais suffisamment… plané dira-t-on. »

« Et alors ? » Fit Severus.

« Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?! C'est ce sort que Draco a reçu, mais le mangemort à dû mal le prononcer et du coup, l'effet inverse s'est produit. De plus c'est tout à fait logique ! Quoi de pire pour un sorcier en plein combat de perdre subitement tous ses sens ? Il en devient la proie la plus facile au monde ! »

Severus et Draco se retournèrent ensemble vers Sirius.

« C'est possible ? » Demanda Draco.

« Tout à fait, oui. »

Il se leva et alla chercher un livre dans sa bibliothèque. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, plongé dans un gros volume de sortilège.

« Oui c'est ça, le sort prive l'adversaire de tous ses sens, mais si on prononce mal la formule, le résulta escompté est surement ce qui se passe avec Draco. Je vais aller vérifier ça de suite. »

Et sans même attendre une réponse, le ténébreux partit s'enfermer dans la chambre.

« Le livre qu'il avait… C'était le grimoire censuré dans l'enseignement et certains départements magique… Comment est-ce que tu connais ce sort ? » Demande Severus.

« Euh… » Le brun sourit de façon crispé. « La réserve ? »

« Heinhein… »

Harry garda son sourire crispé alors qu'un sourire radieux au contraire apparut sur le visage de Draco.

« Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir arranger mon problème ? »

Le cœur d'Harry accéléra, ce qui interpella son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Le sort de cécité des sens… Il ne peut être rompu que… que par celui qui l'a lancé… Et je… quand j'ai vu ce mangemort t'attaquer et te toucher je… je l'ai tué… »

« S'était toi ! » S'étonna Rogue.

Harry baissa la tête. Par sa faute, Draco ne pourrait jamais plus vivre comme avant… Draco se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras tandis que le potionniste partait rejoindre son homme.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. Severus m'a raconté la scène. Il m'a dit que quand il avait vu le mangemort m'atteindre, il lui avait lancé un sort mais que quelqu'un d'autre en avait fait de même mais simplement plus rapidement que lui. Du coup, certes son sort n'a pas touché le mangemort mais la personne derrière, mais si tu ne l'avais pas tué, il serait quand même mort, et dans des souffrances beaucoup plus atroces que le Sectum Sempra… »

Le brun releva la tête.

« S'il t'a dit quel sort s'était il aurait du savoir que… »

« Il ne me l'a pas dit. A ce moment là il était trop préoccupé par la personne qui avait reçue son sort à la place du mangemort, que la manière dont était mort cet imbécile… Mais, je te connais… Je sais que tu n'utiliserais jamais le sort qui a tué tes parents… Et le seul autre sort suffisamment atroce que tu connaisses, c'est celui-là. »

Harry eut un micro sourire avant de relever à nouveaux les yeux vers Draco.

« Trop préoccupé par la personne qui avait reçue son sort à la place du mangemort ? S'était qui ? »

« Mac Gonagal… »

HPDM-HPDM

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense qu'Harry à raison, ce doit être ce sort là. Par contre… »

« Seul celui qui a lancé le sort peut le retirer. »

« C'est ça. »

« Je sais comment annuler les effets de ce genre de sort avec une potion… Mais je vais avoir besoin de temps pour me procurer tous les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin. Par chance, Draco m'a déjà fourni l'ingrédient le plus difficile à trouver. »

« La poussière de lune ? »

Severus acquiesça. Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ça m'écorche de l'avouer, mais Potter est meilleur que moi en combat. Si on devait se retrouver face à face, c'est sûrement lui qui remporterait le duel. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« C'est… La personne qui a atteint l'agresseur de Draco avant moi… c'était lui. Et je… j'ai faillit… j'ai faillit tuer Minerva… »

« Tu sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien. »

« **J'ai** lancé ce sort… C'est donc moi qui suis en faute… »

Sirius s'approcha lentement et s'assit à ses côtés… après lui avoir mis une claque derrière la tête.

« Et après c'est moi que tu traites de clébard pleurnichard ? »

« Va te faire voir Black. »

« De toute façon, personne ne l'aime cette vieille chouette. Et quand je dis vieille… Elle était là de notre temps quand même, et déjà à cette époque elle était pas toute jeune ! »

Grâce à ses bêtises, l'animagus réussit à redonner le sourire à son compagnon. Il préférait le voir sourire que déprimer…

Le potionniste se leva d'un coup.

« Dès demain matin, je préviens le vieux qu'il faut que je parte. »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Non, il faut que tu aides Draco à maitriser ses pouvoirs au cas où la potion n'aurais aucun effet. »

« Comme tu veux. » Fit-il en se levant.

Il attrapa le bras de Rogue qui commençait à partir et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et s'y agrippa alors qu'il rendait leur baiser un peu plus… chaud. Severus fit reculer Sirius jusqu'au mur le plus proche et le serra fortement contre lui. Il lui mordilla ensuite la lèvre inférieure et resta à quelques millimètres de lui. Ils respiraient fort et Sirius avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ça t'amuse clébard ?! »

« Oh oui. C'est si facile de te faire tout oublier. »

Le professeur s'éloigna et poussa un petit son hautain avant de quitter la pièce la tête haute. L'animagus sourit et suivit le serpent.

HPDM-HPDM

Au bout d'une demi-heure, une fois que tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait à faire durant le moi à venir, les deux couples se séparèrent. Harry et Draco rejoignirent la chambre du brun. Celui-ci s'écroula sur son lit en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Questionna le blond.

« Je suis heureux. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« On ne va pas avoir potion pendant un moi. » Sourit-il.

Le blond sourit également, mais de façon sadique.

« Oh mais si que tu vas avoir potion pendant un moi. »

« Hein ?! »

« Parce que crois-moi, je vais te remettre à niveau moi. »

« Hein !? »

Draco ricana et prit le rouge et or dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis s'empara de ses lèvres.

« Oh fait, je ne t'ai pas dit merci. »

« Pour ? »

« Si j'ai réussit à me reprendre tout à l'heur, c'est grâce à toi. »

« J'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire. J'ai juste… »

« Utilisé ta tête de Gryffondor ? Surement, mais ça mérite quand même une récompense. » Sourit le vert et argent.

Il avança lentement sur le brun à quatre pattes sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se retrouve couché. Il frôla ensuite ses lèvres des siennes avant l'aller ravir son cou d'une douce torture qui commença à faire perdre pied au brun. Il sourit. Si s'était ça ses remerciements, il voulait bien l'aider plus souvent. Le blond descendit ensuite un peu plus, après avoir délesté le lion de son tee-shirt. Les mains d'Harry se perdirent dans la chevelure platine de son petit ami. Il savait vraiment faire des choses magnifiques avec sa bouche…

Le serpent continua sa route jusqu'au nombril du brun qu'il mordilla, faisant gémir faiblement son propriétaire. Pendant ce temps, il déboutonna son pantalon, et une fois fait, descendit la braguette à l'aide de ses dents. Harry se mordilla la lèvre et bascula la tête en arrière. Il allait finir par le rendre vraiment fou. Il se débarrassa ensuite de son pantalon et passa sa main sur le sexe érigé du brun à travers son boxer. Il frôla également le haut de ses jambes du bout de ses doigts, ce qui eut comme effet de recouvrir le corps du Gryffondor de délicieux frissons.

Draco s'amusa ainsi pendant un certain temps et se décida à passer à la vitesse supérieure au moment même où Harry allait le supplier d'approfondir ses caresses. Il retira donc son boxer et prit sa virilité en bouche sans plus de préambules. La bouche du rouge et or s'ouvrit pour former un « O » parfait alors que ses yeux se fermaient…

Draco étudiait… Il étudiait tout ce qui rendait fou le brun. Mais il étudiait également le goût du brun… Ce goût était indéfinissable, mais en même temps, il était sûr de pouvoir le reconnaitre entre mil… Il dégusta donc, marquant dans sa mémoire quelles parties étaient les plus sensibles. Il était si concentré dans son envie de donner du plaisir qu'il ne s'arrêta pas quand le brun marqua les premiers signes d'éjaculation… Au contraire, il accéléra le rythme, rendant Harry complètement dingue. Il remonta ensuite vers le rouge et or après avoir avalé sa semence un sourire aux lèvres.

Le lion l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il lui arracha sa chemise par la même occasion et les fit basculer pour se retrouver sur lui. Il dévia dans son cou et fit glisser ses ongles sur le tors blanc du blond. Il se hâta ensuite de retirer son pantalon et son boxer… Il fit ensuite une chose que Draco n'aurait jamais imaginée… Il s'empala directement sur le membre érigé du Serpentard. Le souffle leur en fut couper à tous deux durant un court laps de temps… jusqu'à ce que le brun se mette à bouger à une vitesse frénétique. Draco s'empara de ses hanches pour essayer de le faire ralentir, mais il n'y avait rien à faire… S'il continuait comme ça il n'allait vraiment pas tenir très longtemps… Mais comme le brun ne semblait pas enclin à ralentir, le blond calqua ses coups de butoir à la vitesse initiale de son amant.

Les cris des deux hommes se firent entendre jusqu'au Pôle Nord… Comme toujours, dans la perspective de donner plus de plaisir à l'autre, Harry resserra ses chères sur Draco. Un cri de pur plaisir lui échappa alors. Sa tête bascula en arrière et ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches de son partenaire. Jamais il ne se lasserait de cette sensation… S'était si chaud et si… étroit ! Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration, surtout que le brun venait de recommencer… A ce rythme, il allait jouir encore plus tôt que prévu… Il se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras et essayer de la faire ralentir mais cela n'arrangea pas son problème… au contraire.

Le fait de s'être redresser fit se contracter le brun qui allait toujours à une vitesse folle, mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus besoin de beaucoup de force pour cela, ainsi il put contracter ses chères encore plus qu'au par avant. Le blond ne put plus tenir… Il accéléra lui aussi, si cela était possible, s'agrippant aux cheveux du brun ce qui les fit se libérer ensemble peu de temps après en un long cri, avant qu'Harry ne s'écroule sur son petit ami qui se laissa tomber en arrière.

« Il faut… que tu me… remercies plus… plus souvent. » Fit Harry alors qu'il n'avait pas encore repris son souffle.

« Mais avec plaisir mon cœur. »Fit le blond avec un sourire au coint des lèvres.

Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il fit remonter les couvertures sur eux et ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Alors alors? S'était bien? hein, hein?

Moi j'ai kiffé ^^

Sinon... vous avez aimé "_Tu me vois tu me vois plus_" Sheïnny Sparrow... Si vous avez lu bien sur... XD (Bon ok j'arrête de faire de la pub... et je nierais ce que je vien de dire à tout jamais... VIVE LES SERPENTARDS! ^^)

Entonces, je posterais mon prochain chapitre samedi prochain... Et oui c'est fini la fête on revient aux bonnes vieilles habittudes. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça passera vite ^^ pour moi mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahaha... (Mais où sont passés mes médicaments... ^^)

Sur ce, je vous laisse et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez XD


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut salut, ça va? Moi ça va... Sauf qu'il est 8H45 du mat et que je doit partir dans un quart d'heur parce qu'on m'oblige à aller courir... snif. Vous vous rendez compte! en plus j'ai été me coucher à 4H du matin... snif... enfin assez parlez de moi ^^

OYE OYE, j'ai constater récemment que certains de mes lecteurs étaient comme moi accros à "Un avenir pour le moins surprenant"... C'est pourquoi je demande avec moi de me soutenir... JAMES DOIT FINIR AVEC VALENTIN! Et non avec l'autre niaus ou encore avec le chien...

Après cette petite déclaration très constructive, revenns-en à nos moutons... J'ai appris grâce à une gentille lerctice que le mot "gougeate" existait vraiment... N'est-ce pas magnifique^^

Merci à : Brigite26, Florence Baker, Kisis, haniPyanfar*4 et ma nono que je hais de tout mon coeur^^

Réponses :

Nono : Je sais mais sur le coup je voulais Beyonce... surement parce que j'écoutait Single Ladies... Tu l'imagines en train de danser là-dessus mouahahahahahahahaha. Oh et... il n'y a rien de vulgaire dans mes lemons BAKA ICHIGO!

hanipyafar : Tout d'avord j'adore tes longues reviews ! ^^ Ca fait super plaisir ^^ Ensuite j'avoue que "diaphragme" et "diaphane" ce n'est effectivement pas vraiment la même chose... ^^ Entonces, j'ai tout corrigé. Merci encore pour tes review. Oh et, et ravi d'être ton fournisseur d'alcool XD

Mon prochain chapitre parle de... PARCE QUE VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS VOUS LE DIRE EN PLUS MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA...

A tout l'heure ^^

* * *

Les cours spéciaux de Draco commencèrent dès le lendemain matin. Sirius utilisait les heures de cours de Severus laissées vacantes pour entrainer le blond. Ils se retrouvaient également pendant quelques heures le soir. Après ses cours intensifs, au plus grand désespoir du lion, Draco avait encore la force de prendre deux bonnes heures pour lui enseigner la potion. Mais cela incluait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la force de faire autre chose. Même leurs week-ends étaient surbookés puisque Sirius profitait de tout ce temps libre pour entrainer d'avantage le blond. Après une semaine de dur labeur, Draco réussit à se concentrer sur d'autres personnes qu'Harry en entendant ce qui les entourait de façon claire et précise. En l'espace de deux semaines, Harry n'avait plus besoin d'aider le Serpentard à revenir sur lui puisqu'il y parvenait seul. A présent, ce qui lui restait à faire était de voir s'il était capable de se concentrer sur une personne extérieure au château et de revenir ensuite sur Harry, sans qu'aucun passage de capteur mondial ne s'opère.

« J'ai pas envie. »

« Qui t'a demandé ton avis ? »

« T'es pire que Severus. »

« Merci. Mais la flatterie ne te mènera à rien. Dépêche-toi. »

« Mais Harry n'est même pas là au cas où ! »

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'en soucier ? De plus ça te permettra d'être sûr que tu peux le faire sans lui. »

« Mais… »

« Dépêches-toi ! »

Le blond déglutit. L'ex rouge et or pouvait être flippant parfois. Il fit donc ce qui lui était demandé. C'est ainsi qu'il tenta de se concentrer sur Rogue qui était on ne sait où… Malheureusement, après cinq tentatives, le blond n'avançait pas et il était toujours dans un état affreux après sa reprise de conscience. L'animagus lui mit donc un tee-shirt d'Harry sous le nez, qu'il avait gardé en précaution, et l'aida du mieux qu'il put à se reconnecter sur son petit ami. Après que le blond ait récupéré, Sirius s'assit à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? »

« Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais du mal sur une personne dont le lieu mais inconnu rien que dans le château ! Alors dans le monde ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! Je t'avais dit que je n'y arriverais pas ! »

« Je sais, je suis désolé. Mais il fallait qu'on essaye. »

« Et bien ça ne marche pas ! »

« On va s'entrainer dans ce sens et tu finiras par y arriver. »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se lever.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Me reposer. J'ai mal à la tête. »

« Bon très bien. On se retrouve ce soir après le repas. »

« C'est ça. » Fit le blond avant de quitter la pièce…

Des fois, il détestait ce satané clébard. Il se dirigea donc vers son prochain cours de très mauvaise humeur, accompagné d'un mal de crane atroce. De son côté, Sirius s'empara du calepin que le professeur de potion lui avait laissé et barra le point qui stipulait que Draco devait apprendre à repérer quelqu'un sur la Terre. Le signe « OK » était placé côté de : « personnes particulières » et « entourage ». Un signe montrant l'approximatif était annoté à côté de la formule : « cessation de capteur à merde »… L'animagus sourit. Le potionniste était irrécupérable. Il lui restait donc : « apprentissage du néant. ». La semaine qui allait suivre servirait donc au blond à contrôler ses pouvoirs à tel point qu'il soit capable de les mettre sur « pause ». S'était le point ultime qu'il devait à tout prix maitriser au cas où la potion de Rogue n'aurait aucun effet. S'il maitrisait ça, sa phase de « capteur à merde », comme aimait l'appeler Rogue, ne serait plus un problème…

Le soir venu, Draco vint en compagnie d'Harry.

« Alors, tu me tortures comment ce soir ? »

« Tu vas apprendre à mettre tes pouvoirs en sourdine. Tu l'avais déjà fait une fois sans t'en rendre compte, on va donc se baser là-dessus. »

« Très bien. »

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil et écouta le ténébreux. Harry les observa un moment avant d'aller préparer des rafraichissements. Lorsqu'il revint, le blond était droit comme un piquet, les jambes croisées, les mains sur les genoux, et les yeux fermés. A première vu, on aurait pu croire que tout allait très bien pour ce magnifique aristocrate, mais Harry n'était pas dupe… Il avait appris à remarquer ces petits détails qui prouvaient que son homme souffrait. A savoir, la légère crispation de ses doigts au niveau de ses genoux, sa mâchoire contractée, et ses sourcils très légèrement froncés… Il soupira avant de déposer son plateau sur la table basse. Il en avait assez de le voir souffrir autant… Et tout ça par sa faute ! Il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner d'avoir tué la seule personne capable de mettre fin à ses souffrances, de façon simple et rapide…

« Arrête de t'en vouloir. » Chuchota le blond.

Harry releva les yeux pour voir deux magnifiques orbes gris braquées sur lui. Il sourit faiblement avant de se lever. Il prit un verre et le tendit à Draco qui s'en empara. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le front.

« Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Hum. Oh fait, ça te dérange si je découche ce soir ? »

Le brun sourit.

« Non. Va voir tes amis. »

Ce fut au tour du blond de sourire avant de se voir attribuer un dernier baiser. Le rouge et or salua ensuite son parrain et quitta la pièce, pour se rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors… Il y retrouva des lions éparpillés par-ci par-là, mais ceux qu'il cherchait se trouvaient assis à une table quelque peu à l'écart. Il s'approcha d'eux et serra l'épaule de Ron avant d'aller embrasser Hermione sur la joue.

« Ça va ? » Demanda la sorcière.

Le brun hocha la tête en souriant avant de s'assoir à côté d'eux.

« Et avec Malfoy ? » Continua Ron.

Un sourire rayonnant éclaira le visage d'Harry… ce qui suffit à répondre à la question du roux. Celui-ci se replongea ensuite dans son cours. Pendant ce temps, Harry regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit était éclairée et des milliers d'étoiles parsemaient le ciel noir… La lune n'était pas totalement pleine, mais suffisamment belle pour accaparer l'attention du brun.

« Hermione ! Je ne comprends rien ! »

« Quoi encore ! »

« C'est cette fichue recette ! Ils disent qu'il y a un ingrédient spécial qu'il ne faut surtout pas oublier pour la potion d'illusion, mais après ils parlent de sens pour touiller cette fichue potion ! Hermione ! Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi cet imbécile nous a donné des devoirs alors qu'il n'est même pas là !? »

« L'ingrédient spécial c'est un pétale de fleur très rare qu'on appelle « crimensine ». Une fois cet ingrédient ajouté, il faut faire tourner la potion trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avant de la tourner une seule fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. » Répondit machinalement Harry.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent éberlués. N'entendant plus rien, le brun se décida à les regarder.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment tu sais ça ?! »

« Ça doit être les cours de Draco qui commencent à porter leurs fruits. »

« Même moi j'ai eu du mal à trouver la réponse. Et toi tu… Tu dis ça comme si s'était quelques chose de tout ce qu'il y de plus banal. »S'étonna Hermione.

« Ah bon ? Je vais peut-être vraiment réussir à être aurore finalement. » Sourit le brun. « Oh c'est bon remettez-vous en. Draco me fait une gâterie à chaque fois que je lui donne une bonne réponse. C'est pour ça que je progresse aussi vite. »

« Lalalalalalalalalalala… » Cria le rouquin alors que sa petite amie ricanait.

HPDM-HPDM

Deux heures après être rentré dans le bureau de son parrain, le blond en ressortit et se dirigea vers la chambre de Théodore. Il entra sans même frapper… Ce qui lui permit de voir ses deux meilleurs amis s'échanger un baiser passionné avec un Théodore Nott plaqué contre un mur par un Blaise Zabini.

« Vous… vous faites quoi là ? »

« Ça se voit pas ? » Ironisa Théo.

« Mais vous… et vous ne me l'avez même pas dit ?! »

« T'existe pas blanc bec, je montrais juste à Théo comment faire pour avoir Hermione. »

« Quoi ? Mais elle sort avec la belette mal. »

« Et ? » Firent à l'unisson les deux Serpentards.

Draco sourit.

« Elle te plait à ce point la ? »

« Apparemment. Et puis on dirait que ça ne va pas très fort entre eux en ce moment. »

« Et qui te dit qu'elle voudra bien de toi ? »

« Parce que j'ai déjà réussi à la désorienter plusieurs fois déjà. Là Blaise me montrait justement comment l'achever. »

« Je vois. Et comment comptes-tu te débarrasser de la belette ? »

« Ça je m'en occupe. » Affirma le basané.

Draco se tourna d'un coup sec vers lui.

« Ne me dis pas que… »

« Non mais ça va pas non ! C'est Pansy qui s'intéresse à lui. Je vais juste me contenter de les foutre dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

Le blond soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant en compagnie des deux autres sur le lit.

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

« Non mais t'as vue l'horreur ? Je vaux mieux que ça quand même ! Je ne sais même pas ce que Pansy peut bien lui trouver… Non mais il est roux quand même ! » (NDA : Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai rien contre les roux… enfin presque rien ^^)

Les trois Serpentards partirent dans un fou rire qui les fit s'écrouler sur le lit du ténébreux. Draco se releva en essuyant ses larmes.

« Alors ça avance ? » Se renseigna Zabini une fois calmé.

« Au sujet de ma maitrise ? Ouais, mais je crois que je vais tuer ce sal clébard ! »

« Fais gaffe, tu commences à parler comme Rogue. » Le mit en garde Théo.

« Ouais, ouais. Bon sinon, qui sont nos adversaires ce week-end au Quidditch, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir. »

« Oh ce n'est rien de bien extraordinaire, c'est les Poufsoufles. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Tu sais les petits truc oranges qui ne servent à rien entre les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors. »

« Ah eux ! » Fit le blond un sourire aux lèvres.

« En parlant de Serdaigles, ma prochaine cible c'est Alek Crowen… On m'a dit qu'il était déprimé depuis quelques temps… Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui remonter le moral moi. » Fit le basané un sourire carnacier aux lèvres.

« Ce type ne mérite qu'une chose, et c'est la mort survenue après d'atroces souffrances ! »

« Tu n'as toujours pas décroché de cette histoire ? » Soupira Blaise.

« Il a osé toucher Harry ! » Draco sourit. « D'ailleurs s'il déprime s'est sûrement parce qu'il n'est plus disponible. »

Un sourire sadique apparut sur le visage d'ange du blond. Ses deux amis secouèrent la tête et ébouriffèrent la chevelure platine de leur serpent préféré.

HPDM-HPDM

A la fin du mois, les Serpentards avaient vaincu les Poufsoufles au Quidditch, Draco maitrisait la « cessation » de mieux en mieux… Enfin… Ce n'était pas aussi catastrophique qu'au début…

Severus rentra au château un jeudi soir. Les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent donc dans ses appartements. Ils s'étaient tous assis autour de la table basse où étaient disposées les trouvailles de Rogue.

« Tu as tout ? » Demanda Draco.

« Oui. Il ne me reste plus qu'à préparer la potion. »

« Combien de temps faut-il ? » Fit Harry.

« Un moi. » Répondit un Severus étonné que ce soit son élève le plus nul qui lui pose cette question.

Il était persuadé que pour le Gryffondor, une potion se terminait à partir du moment où on avait tous les ingrédients…

Draco soupira.

« Et tu es sur que ça fonctionnera ? »

« Ça on ne le saura que lorsque tu l'auras bue. »

Il soupira à nouveau.

« Ça veut dire que je dois continuer l'entrainement avec ton tortionnaire de compagnon ? »

Le potionniste regarda Sirius et sourit sadiquement.

« C'est ça. »

« Dis-toi qu'au moins, tu n'auras plus à me supporter durant les heures de trous que tu avais à cause de la potion. »

« Si, si, vous les aurez. »

« Comment ?! » S'indigna le Serpentard.

« Cette potion à besoin de toute mon attention, ainsi je ne reprendrais pas les cours maintenant. »

Le blond laissa aller sa tête en arrière. Le brun déposa sa main sur sa cuisse en un geste de consolation.

« Bon vous permettez, je vais aller me jeter dans le lac. »

Le blond se leva, suivit par le Gryffondor, et après avoir salué leurs parrains, les deux hommes se retirèrent dans la chambre du brun.

« J'en peux plus sérieux. »

« Tu veux que je te change les idées ? »

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de sexe ce soir. »

« Mais qui te parles de ça espèce de détraqué sexuel ! »

Le blond sourit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

Harry sourit, s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité et les en couvrit tous deux. Il mena ensuite le blond hors du château jusqu'à Pré-au-lard où ils se découvrirent.

« Et où va-t-on au juste Monsieur le pro de la fugue ? »

« Ferme les yeux. »

Totalement confiant, le blond s'exécuta. Dès qu'il eut les yeux clos, il se sentit transplanner. Ils marchèrent ensuite pendant quelques temps sur une pente assez raide.

« Si tu continus comme ça je vais finir par transpirer… »

« Oh pauvre petite princesse ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire que je suis une princesse ? »

« Comporte toi plus comme un homme digne de ce nom et on arrêtera peut-être. »

« Je crois que tu as oublié ce que je t'ai fait hier soir. »

« Je ne parle pas de ce genre de domaines mon cœur. » Sourit le brun avant de frôler les lèvres du blond des siennes.

S'assurant qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, il continua sa route.

« C'est encore haut… Euh… je veux dire loin ? »

Harry ricana.

« On y est presque. Comment se fait-il que tu sois si peu endurant malgré le Quidditch et l'endurance dont tu fais preuve au lit ? » Ajouta-t-il après une pause.

« J'ai de l'endurance que pour les choses que j'aime. »

« Je vois. » Fit-il en souriant. « C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Celui-ci s'exécuta et fut émerveillé de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Le brun l'avait mené sur une colline qui surplombait de loin le monde des humains. De là on pouvait voir les étoiles de si près qu'on avait l'impression qu'on pouvait les toucher. Devant eux se trouvait un télescope et derrière eux, deux chaises longues.

« C'est magnifique… »

Harry sourit.

« Tu crois que tu serais capable de te concentrer sur la nature ? »

« Je… C'est quelque chose d'abstrait et de très imprécis… Je ne pense pas que… »

« Essaye. Ici on est au calme, personne n'est là pour te mettre la pression ou… »

« D'accord, je vais essayer. »

Il alla s'allonger sur l'une des chaises longue tandis qu'Harry alla observer les étoiles à travers le télescope.

Draco se concentra…

« Ne te force pas… je te l'ai dit, personne n'est là pour te mettre la pression. Fais ça de manière naturelle. »

Le blond se détendit et laissa son esprit s'évader…

« Décontracte tous tes muscles et ne pense plus à rien. » Susurra Harry.

« Quand tu me parles avec cette voix-là ça ne m'aide pas vraiment… »

Le Gryffondor ricana et retourna à son exploration des étoiles…

Une heure passa ainsi, dans un silence religieux que seul venait perturber la respiration de l'un et de l'autre.

« Je... J'y suis arrivé ! » S'excita le blond. « J'entends tout ! C'est… c'est magnifique ! Tu devrais entendre ça ! Et cette odeur ! Ça sent si bon… »

« N'ouvre surtout pas les yeux ! » S'empressa de l'avertir le brun.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à voir absolument tout ? Les milliers de minuscules particules qui nous entour et autre ? »

« Tu as raison, c'est une mauvaise idée. »

« Tu crois que… que tu arriverais à isoler plusieurs de tes sens pour n'en n'utiliser qu'un ou deux au gré de ta volonté ? »

« Aucune idée, je n'y ai jamais pensé. »

« C'est le moment d'essayer ! Oh fait, tu n'es pas passé par le mode « capteur » ? »

« Effectivement. » Fit Draco en s'en rendant compte au même moment.

« Comme quoi tu fais des merveilles quand personne ne te brusque »

Il sourit et se décontracta à nouveau. De son côté, Harry s'allongea à côté de lui sur la deuxième chaise longue et l'observa… Il était tout simplement magnifique. Sous la lueur de la lune, sa peau diaphane n'en n'était que plus resplendissante. Et ses cheveux presque blancs donnaient l'impression d'étinceler… Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il observait son homme, mais celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux et les poser sur lui. Le bun se redressa.

« Tu as réussi ? »

Le blond eut un grand sourire resplendissant et hocha la tête. Le lion sourit à son tour et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cependant, on ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, Draco n'y vit plus rien… ou tout du moins, il vit trop de chose. Il referma instantanément les yeux.

« Ça ne va pas ? » S'enquit le Gryffondor.

« J'ai perdu ma concentration… Mais de toute façon je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir. Je vais me contenter de ce que j'ai. C'est-à-dire ce cadre magnifique, les étoiles, le silence, et toi… rien que toi. » Termina-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

« Tu es déjà revenu sur moi ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Eh oui ! Pour ça il n'y a plus de problèmes lorsque tu es à proximité. »

Le brun sourit avant de se rallonger. Draco le regarda un moment avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel étoilé. Il sentit qu'Harry entrelaçait leurs doigts… Que pouvait-il demander de mieux ? Tout était parfait… Il aurait aimé rester là éternellement…

« Je commence à m'endormir Dray. »

« Je sais… Il faut rentrer. »

Il tourna la tête et sourit à son homme. Ils se levèrent ensuite et descendirent de la colline… Draco put donc constater de l'endroit où le brun les avait menés.

« Tu m'as trainé dans le monde moldu ?! »

« Et tu as adoré ça. » Rit le Gryffondor.

« Sale chat ! »

« Oh ! Quelle insulte ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment un lion…serpentin. »

« Tu oses ! »

Le brun rit franchement avant de disparaitre avec un blond outré. Une fois à Pré-au-lard, ils revêtirent une nouvelle fois la cape d'invisibilité et retournèrent sans encombre jusque dans la chambre du brun. Arrivé là, le Serpentard faisait toujours la tête.

« Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de faire ton bébé ? »

Le blond lui tira la langue et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Harry sourit tendrement avant d'aller se mettre en pyjama pour se coucher. Vingt minutes plus tard, Draco sortait de la salle d'eau, les cheveux encore humides et avec en guise de pyjama, un fin pantalon blanc. Il regarda le brun qui était dans son lit. Il se tenait sur son flan droit, un coude sur le matelas et la tête retenue par la main du même bras qui le maintenait. Il releva un pan de la couverture pour inviter le blond à le rejoindre, un sourire aux lèvres. Le vert et argent sourit à son tour et alla se nicher dans les bras de son amour…

HPDM-HPDM

En se réveillant, Draco soupira. Il savait qu'il était bon pour encore un mois d'entrainement intensif et ça le déprimait d'avance. Harry l'embrassa sur le front et se leva.

« Tu viens ? »

« Non, j'ai pas envie. » Bouda le Serpentard dans une adorable moue.

« Comme tu voudras. J'irais pendre mes cours de potion avec Alek, et je lui demanderais qu'il me récompense comme tu le fais. »

« Je vais te tuer Potter ! » Dit-il en se levant avant de courir après son petit ami.

Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire en courant en rond dans sa chambre… le blond réussit donc à l'attraper assez rapidement. Il le plaqua contre un mur et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le rouge et or le repoussa après quelques instants. Il lui sourit et partit se laver. De son côté, le vert et argent s'habilla, laissa un mot au brun pour le prévenir qu'il était partit devant, et quitta la pièce…

Les jours passaient tellement lentement ! Draco n'en voyait pas la fin. Une semaine passait si lentement qu'il avait l'impression que tout un mois passait. Harry essayait de le consoler et l'encourager chaque jour mais ça ne produisait que peu d'effet puisque ça ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble… Le mois arriva malgré tout à son terme, au plus grand bonheur de Draco.

« Tu l'as finie ? » Demanda le blond assez abruptement en pénétrant en trombe dans le bureau de son parrain.

A sa suite, Harry referma la porte, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres… On aurait dit un môme qui venait chercher ses cadeaux de noël.

« Elle sera prête demain. Et combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise de frapper avant d'entrer ! » Fit le potionniste en reboutonnant sa chemise.

Sirius apparut peu de temps après, les cheveux dans un état pire que ceux d'Harry. (NDA : N'essayez surtout pas d'imaginer… Je l'ai fait et j'ai faillit me noyer dans tant de chevelure ^^)

« Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous étiez en train de faire. »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'en plus je vais te raconter ma vie ?! »

L'animagus ricana et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Bon, commençons. » Fit celui-ci.

« Ah non, pas ce soir ! Espèce de tyran ! »

Le blond prit ensuite la main du lion et s'enfuit en courant.

« Ton neveu est un vrai gosse parfois. » Sourit Sirius.

« Quel neveu ? » Fit Severus d'un ton détaché.

HPDM-HPDM

Draco s'arrêta de courir lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sous le saule pleureur.

« T'es au courant que t'es pire qu'un gosse parfois ? »

Le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et posa l'autre sur sa hanche.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

Harry sourit et plaqua le blond contre le tronc de l'arbre.

« J'ai bien envie de te prendre… Là… tout de suite… »

« Mais avec plaisir. » Sourit Draco.

Harry insinua une jambe entre celles du blond et fit remonter son genoux pour le frotter contre le sexe du blond qui se mordilla la lèvre. Face à ce geste, Harry s'empara de ses lèvres et déboutonna la chemise du Serpentard. Il fit doucement glisser ses mains sur son torse jusqu'à atteindre le bouton de son pantalon… Draco se frotta un peu plus contre la jambe du brun, profitant de cette nouvelle sensation. Il fit descendre sa main et s'empara du sexe du Gryffondor à travers ses vêtements pour le malaxer. Harry grogna faiblement et retira totalement la chemise de Draco avant d'introduire sa main dans son sous-vêtement. Il flatta sa verge de lents et longs va et vient…

Draco bascula la tête en arrière et soupira, les yeux mi-clos. Il reprit cependant ses esprits pour débarrasser le lion de sa chemise qu'il envoya gisez au loin. Il l'attira ensuite contre lui afin d'imprimer à jamais la texture de sa peau… S'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il aurait l'occasion de le sentir de cette manière… S'était la seule chose qu'il regretterait… Redécouvrir Harry à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, le sentait, l'entendait, le touchait ou le goûtait… Il sentit les muscles du brun se contracter au passage d'une petite brise. Il profita de cette contraction pour laisser glisser ses doigts sur les pectoraux merveilleusement dessinés du brun et sur les bosses que formaient ses abdominaux. Il bascula ensuite la tête en arrière lorsque le brun se laissa tomber au sol. Celui-ci le débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements et commença à lécher son gland rougit. La respiration du blond se fit plus forte alors que ses mains venaient s'accrocher aux cheveux du brun. Il avait presque oublié la sensation que cela procurait…

Harry le prit ensuite entièrement en bouche, l'accablant en adoptant un rythme des plus lents. Le rouge et or ne lâchait pas le serpent des yeux, lui offrant ainsi un spectacle des plus érotique. Draco n'était pas sûr de tenir bien longtemps. Mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage puisqu'il introduisit un doigt en lui le faisait une fois encore soupirer de plaisir… mais il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de crier son plaisir. Harry introduit bientôt un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, sans jamais cesser de flatter la verge du blond. Ses jambes tremblotaient… Il allait lâcher prise… Son plaisir était trop grand pour permettre à ses jambes de le retenir… Le brun se redressa et se débarrassa de son pantalon et boxer avant de soulever Draco qui noua directement ses jambes à la taille du brun. Il s'en était fallu de peu avant qu'il ne tombe…

Le rouge et or se frotta encore quelques temps au blond qui mourrait d'anticipation avant de finalement le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde, touchant sa prostate du premier coup. Le Serpentard mordit l'épaule du brun pour ne pas crier. Il ressortit ensuite totalement et ne le pénétra que jusqu'au gland… Des tas et des tas d'allés venus partiels qui rendirent le blond complètement fou. Il voulu se plaindre mais le brun l'embrassa avant d'accélérer d'un coup en le pénétrant cette fois profondément. Cette fois-ci il ne put retenir ses cris, Harry imposa donc l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et put voir son homme les yeux clos, le souffle saccadé du à sa retenue… Ses cheveux lui retombaient sur le visage, des goutes de sueur coulaient le long de son visage, ses lèvres étaient rouges à force d'êtres mordues… Comment faisait-il pour avoir autant de retenue ?! Harry libéra ensuite la bouche du Serpentard pour s'emparer de ses hanches afin d'accélérer d'avantage. Mais il ne laissa pas le plaisir du blond s'échapper pour autant… Il l'embrassa, coupant ainsi court à tous cris, avant même qu'ils ne s'échappent de la gorge du serpent. Draco se sentait venir… l'orgasme était là… Mais il ne put éjaculer. Le Gryffondor s'était emparé de sa verge et avait stoppé son orgasme…

« Harry. » Se plaignit le blond si bas qu'Harry eut du mal à l'entendre.

Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir quelque chose comme ça un jour. Tout son corps tremblait, et il n'avait même plus la force de serrer les cheveux du brun entre ses doigts, ni même de parler de façon audible… Harry sourit et alla marquer son homme dans le cou, happant par la même occasion les toutes dernières forces du blond. Le brun dû donc une fois de plus bloquer ses cris avec des baisers. Il reprit ensuite ses hanches en mains et accéléra une dernière fois. Ses coups de butoir étaient frénétiques et quelque fois irréguliers tant le plaisir était intense… si intense qu'il dû lâcher les lèvres du blond pour leur permettre à tous deux de respirer. Les cris du Serpentard raisonnèrent dans tout le parc, alors qu'Harry usait de tout son self contrôle pour réussir à ne faire que gémir… à l'oreille du blond… C'est ainsi qu'un nouveau désir vint hanter le blond alors que l'orgasme commençait à venir…

Cette dernière folle accélération dura donc plus longtemps encore… Ce qui fit accélérer encore plus Harry qui mordit le cou de son partenaire pour ne pas crier… Draco ne tint pas plus longtemps après quelques secondes de cette nouvelle accélération. Il se libéra donc avec force entre eux deux tandis que ses chaires se contractaient seules, faisant jouir le brun à son tour, qui plaqua sa main contre le tronc avant d'y enfoncer ses ongles, pour se retenir un maximum…

Ils mirent beaucoup de temps à reprendre leur souffle. Harry n'avait pas lâché Draco… Lui-même avait les jambes tremblotantes, alors il n'imaginait même pas l'état du Serpentard qui en plus de lui, avait les sens qui rendait tout plus intense…

« Ça va ? » Chuchota-t-il au blond qui gémit faiblement.

« Ta… ta voix… arrête de parler… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre… La voix d'Harry était rauque et un peu cassée…

« Tais-toi ou je te viole. »

Le blond ricana.

« Et tu comptes faire ça comment ? Je suis sûr que si je te lâche tu tombes. »

Draco grogna… Il n'avait pas tort… Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de le poser par terre. Il se rhabilla, aida le blond à en faire de même et l'aida ensuite à remonter jusque dans sa chambre.

« Tu veux bien me faire une faveur ? » Fit le brun une fois installé bien confortablement dans les bras du Serpentard.

« Bien sûr. Quoi ? »

« Demain, tu pourrais te concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« S'il te plaît… »

Le blond le regarda un instant avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

« D'accord. »

HPDM-HPDM

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, Draco se concentra sur une autre personne… Et celle qu'il jugea la moins pire était Théo… Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry n'était déjà plus dans ses bras. Il soupira et s'étendit de tout son long dans le lit. Il roula deux trois fois avant de finalement se lever. Il allait prendre sa douche lorsqu'il remarqua un mot sur le bureau.

« Mon cœur. Je serais là avec toi ce soir pour fêter la fin de ton calvaire. Alors ne bois surtout pas la potion tant que je ne suis pas là ! Je t'embrasse. HP »

Le blond sourit et partit prendre sa douche.

Harry était partit tôt ce matin là. Il avait de la chance que la potion soit finalement prête un samedi. Ça lui permettait de partir à la recherche d'un cadeau pour son homme en toute tranquillité. Avant de partir, il alla tout de même demander conseille à Hermione qui l'encouragea dans son choix premier… Le brun partit donc pour le chemin de travers. Il marchait lentement regardant un peu dans toutes les boutiques… Il était content car étant en période scolaire, l'endroit était pratiquement désert. Ainsi, il n'y avait personne pour l'embêter. Il pénétra dans une première boutique et demanda à la femme qui tenait l'endroit ce qu'elle avait à lui proposer. Il passa dix bonnes minutes à regarder tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui présenter, mais au final il ressortit sans avoir acheté quoi que ce soit. Il fit ainsi quelques boutiques sans jamais rien trouver de convenable.

Il continua encore sur quelques mettre avant de s'arrêter et de revenir sur ses pas. Il tourna la tête pour regarder plus attentivement une boutique qu'il venait de dépasser… Il sourit et entra… Il en ressortit quinze minutes plus tard, un petit paquet à la main, qu'il rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait qu'il affichait un grand sourire. Pour fêter sa trouvaille, il décida d'aller boire une bonne Bierraubeurre au Trois Balais… mais une personne lui barra la route. Le brun fronça les sourcils et pencha quelque peu la tête sur le côté.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Tu pourrais peut-être mourir ! »

« Euh… C'est pas dans mes plans. »

L'homme sortit sa baguette… mais Harry aillant anticipé son geste, le désarma avant même qu'il ne pense à formuler un seul sort. Il esquiva ensuite un autre sort arrivé sur sa droite et lutta avec ferveur avec son autre adversaire. Afin d'empêcher le premier de récupérer sa baguette pendant un moment d'inattention, il le stupefixa entre deux jets de sorts à son deuxième agresseur. La bataille faisait rage, mais le Gryffondor était d'un niveau supérieur… au bout d'un certain temps il prit donc le dessus… Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe face contre terre. Un troisième home arriva donc de derrière lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, sans pour autant qu'Harry puisse le voir.

« N'oubliez pas sa baguette, et surtout ne lui laissez jamais l'occasion d'utiliser sa magie, même sans celle-ci. Rappelez-vous qu'il est très puissant, et surtout, qu'il l'est plus que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. »

Les deux autres s'inclinèrent et emportèrent Harry.

* * *

Alors alors alors? S'était bien?

Bon je ne blablatte pas trop hoy, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps... je dois aller me faire torturer... et il est déjà 55, il va donc falloir que j'y aille... Vous allez prier pour moi? ^^

Exceptionnellement la semaine prochaine je posterais Vendredi matin voir jeudi soir parce que vendredi je par pour un festival de cinéma yeah ^^ du coup je pourrais pas poster samedi. A ++


	8. Chapitre 8

coucou, ça va? Moi cool ^^ Alors voilà le prochain chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à : Brigitte26 et Florence Baker.

Réponse: Parce que Valentin c'est le meilleur et celui qui siait le mieux à James. Au pire je tolèrerais un threeson avec Grégory, mais l'élu de mon coeur... son coeur c'est Valentin, il n'y a pas photo ^^

Sur ce bone lecture et à tout à l'heure.

* * *

Draco passa la journée avec Blaise. Ils s'étaient installés dans un endroit tranquille et le blond racontait à son ami tout ce que faisait Théo…

« Là ils parlent d'histoire de la magie… Il sait comment l'intéresser le salaud ! »

« Surtout que ce n'est pas avec la belette mal qu'elle risque d'avoir ce genre de conversation. » Rit le basané avec Draco.

« Apparemment ils se sont arrêtés. »

« Ils sont où ? »

« Si je les ai bien suivit depuis le début, ils sont au deuxième étage de l'aile ouest. Ils sont dans un cul de sac. »

« Intéressant. »

« Il fait l'étonné là… Et… Attends… Il est en train de faire ta technique ! »

« Et ça marche ? »

« C'est ça le pire ! Elle se laisse faire ! »

Blaise rit à gorge déployée, fière de lui-même.

« Tu peux passer à Pansy ? » Fit le brun une fois calmé.

« Tu m'as pris pour une radio ou quoi ?! »

« Ben c'est bien ce que tu es non ? »

« Va te faire voir. »

« Allez s'il te plaît, je voudrais savoir ce qu'il se passe entre elle et le cocu. Et je sais que toi aussi tu veux savoir. »

« … Trouves-là. J'ai pas envie de me concentrer pendant vingt ans. »

Zabini sourit et se mit à l'œuvre. Il l'a trouva assez vite puisqu'elle était avec Ron… Le roux au soleil ça se voit bien… Il alla donc chercher Draco et le mena à l'entrée du parc où se trouvaient les deux sorciers.

« Elle se débrouille assez bien.. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui raconte ? »

« Elle lui parle de Quidditch et de nourriture. »

Le basané rit.

« Il faut pas grand-chose pour l'intéresser lui ! »

« Attends, il lui parle des chats ! »

« Sérieux ! » Sourit Blaise.

Flash back : Il y avait peu de monde dans la grande salle… il était tard. Blaise discutait avec Pansy tandis que Ron et Harry préparaient une stratégie pour le Quidditch. Tout allait pour le mieux lorsque Blaise haussa le ton.

« Oh tu nous les brises avec tes chats ! C'est bon, j'ai compris que s'était la prunelle de tes yeux ! »…

Le Serpentard, suite à cette déclaration, se prit un élégant et douloureux coup de pied en plein tibia de la part de son amie. Il se massa l'endroit douloureux pour essayer d'apaiser son mal tout en observant la réaction du roux, qui à son plus grand bonheur avait l'air de s'être intéressé à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il saurait se servir de cette information en tant voulu. Fin du Flash Back.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherais. » Avoua le basané. « Il n'est pas aussi bête que ce que je croyais. »

Draco sourit et s'assit dans un coint.

« Fais gaffe tu vas finir par tomber sous son charme toi aussi. »

« T'en as d'autres des conneries de ce genre ? »

Le blond sourit et força le brun à s'asseoir à côté de lui…

Le soir venu, Severus, Sirius et Draco attendaient le brun. Le Serpentard avait prévenu son parrain qu'il ne boirait pas la potion tant qu'Harry ne serait pas là.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ! » S'impatienta Rogue.

« Je n'en sais rien. » Soupira Draco avant de regarder une énième fois l'heure.

Ils tournèrent en rond pendant un petit moment avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Le potionniste se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit à la volée.

« Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt on… Granger ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Harry ? »

Draco se précipita vers la porte.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a dit qu'il passerait me voir vers dix-neuf heures pour me montrer quelque chose mais là il est vingt et une heure et il n'est toujours pas là. »

Le cœur du Serpentard se mit à battre plus fort. Si même Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout s'inquiétait c'est qu'il y avait un problème. Il essaya de l'entendre, mais c'est en percevant Théo en train de parler avec Blaise qu'il se rappela qu'il n'était plus concentré sur lui depuis le matin. Sirius fit entrer la lionne pour lui demander plus de précisions.

« Il était partit pour acheter un cadeau à Draco. Il devait me le montrer avant de venir vous rejoindre. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas encore rentré. Il a fait exprès de partir tôt ce matin pour avoir tout le temps dont il avait besoin… »

« Il est parti où ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas dit précisément ce qu'il voulait lui acheter. »

La mâchoire de Draco se contracta. Il regarda dans le vide pendant quelques secondes avant de s'emparer de sa veste à la volée pour se diriger vers la sortie. Severus lui attrapa le bras.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Le chercher. »

« Et où comptes-tu aller ? »

« Je m'en fou ! Je ferais tout le système solaire s'il le faut ! »

« Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi aussi. »

« Qui te dit qui lui est arrivé quelque chose ?! Il est peut-être simplement tombé quelque part. Où il s'est perdu… »

« Ne sois pas bête et n'agis pas comme l'un de ces stupides Gryffondors ! Réfléchis avant d'agir ! »

Hermione et Sirius levèrent un sourcil.

« Stupides ? » Dirent-ils en cœur.

« Vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes tout ce qu'il y a de plus posé dans les situations de crises et que vous ne foncez pas la tête la première ? »

Les deux lions détournèrent le regard, tandis que Severus obligeait son neveu à s'assoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Demanda Hermione ?

Personne ne répondit… car personne n'avait de réponse. Soudain Sirius releva la tête.

« Draco ! Tes pouvoirs ! Tu n'as pas bu la potion ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Il faut que tu essayes de le repérer avec ! »

« Je… Il est à l'extérieur… Dieu sait où… Et tu sais que je n'arrive pas à faire ça. »

« C'est notre seul chance de le retrouver… »

Draco avait mal… Il savait que l'ex Gryffondor avait raison, mais il ne savait pas du tout s'il serait capable de faire quelque chose qui jusque là avait toujours été un échec… Cependant il se ressaisit et prit une grande inspiration. Comprenant qu'il était prêt à essayer, Sirius se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu veux quelque chose lui appartenant ? Ce sera peut-être plus facile de… »

« Non. Je…Je sais que je peux y arriver seul… Depuis que je me suis concentré sur la nature avec lui, je pense que je n'ai plus aucun problème à faire le tri parmi le reste pour revenir sur lui… quand il est proximité tout du moins…

« Tu… Quand ? » S'étonna Severus.

« Un soir… Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Je peux utiliser ta chambre ? »

« Pour ? »

« Pour pouvoir être au calme… J'y arrive mieux comme ça. »

Severus lui laissa donc le passage. Draco s'allongea sur le lit et prit une grande inspiration. Il essaya de se vider l'esprit tout en conservant une respiration régulière… sans résultat. Il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme. Il essaya toute la nuit… sans jamais y parvenir. Au petit matin, il ressortit de la chambre du potionniste avec une mine affreuse. Il alla rejoindre les autres. Hermione se rongeait les ongles sur le canapé, Sirius tournait en rond de façon nerveuse, tel un lion dans sa cage et Severus était derrière ses chaudrons à faire quelques potions… pas très conseillées pour des élèves… A son arrivé ils se dirigèrent tous vers lui.

« Il faut prévenir le vieux… Je n'y arrive pas. Je m'inquiète trop. »

« Je pense qu'il est déjà au courant… Il sait toujours tout sur tout. »

« En attendant il faut que vous alliez reprendre des forces. » Fit Sirius aux deux élèves.

« Comment veux-tu que je mange dans une situation pareille ?! »

« Il a raison. » Intervint Rogue. « Il faut que tu prennes des forces pour pouvoir le repérer… »

Le blond soupira mais s'exécuta tout de même. Il était prêt à tout pour le retrouver…

HPDM-HPDM

Arrivé dans la grande salle, il ne savait pas comment, mais tout le monde était déjà au courant. Il s'assit aux côtés de Théo et Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Se renseigna Blaise.

« Comment vous le savez ? »

« C'est le vieux qui à fait une annonce. Il nous a demandé de ne pas quitter le château, au cas où… Alors ? »

« On ne sait pas. Il était sortit pour la journée et n'est jamais revenu. »

« Et toi ça va ? »

« A ton avis ? »

Le basané lui serra l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Draco prit ensuite l'une des tartines de Théo et l'engloutit… Toute la grande salle ne parlait que de ça. Un brouhaha permanant régnait et ça énervait encre plus le Serpentard. A quoi ça leur servait de parler si de toute façon ils ne pouvaient rien faire ! Il se força donc à manger dans une humeur exécrable… Vers la fin de son petit déjeuné, tout un groupe de Poufsoufles passa en omettant l'hypothèse que le Gryffondor se soit fait enlever.

« Peut-être qu'il s'est fait kidnapper par des sorciers qui voulaient toute sa puissance. »

« Peut-être par des mangemorts. »

« Peut-être par des trolles. »

« Peut-être par des extra-terrestres. »

… Toutes les personnes dans la capacité d'entendre cette hypothèse se tournèrent vers celui qui l'avait émise…

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers le Poufsoufle en question. Il sortit sa baguette et la leva pour lui jeter un sort quand ses deux meilleurs amis le trainèrent de force vers la sortie.

« Laissez-moi je vais le tuer ! Il se croit drôle ! »

« Laisses tomber. Après tout c'est un Poufsoufle, on y peut rien s'ils n'ont pas de cerveaux. »

Le blond se libéra de leur emprise d'un coup sec du bras et alla se réfugier dans la chambre de son homme. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse à se concentrer suffisamment pour pouvoir le repérer. Il ferma donc les yeux et se concentra une nouvelle fois… Seulement, après trois rejet d'intestin, une migraine affreuse, et une dizaine de pertes de connaissance, il dû se résigner à aller reprendre des forces avant de retourner dans les appartements de son parrain.

A son arrivée, un nouveau Gryffondor avait investit les lieux.

« On se croirait dans un zoo. Pourquoi il y autant de lions ici ? Une lionne enragée et un lion à la retraite ne suffisait pas ? Il en fallait encore un, et de plus croisé avec une belette ! »

« Oh la ferme Malfoy, je te rappelle que c'est aussi mon ami. »

« C'est Sirius qui les a invité. Tu crois vraiment que je leur aurais ouvert la porte en disant « Mais bien sûr mes amis de toujours, entrez donc boire un verre. Thé ou café ? »… Tu m'as bien regardé ?! »

Comme Ron et Hermione occupaient le canapé où Draco s'asseyait habituellement, il s'installa sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'à dit le vieux ? »

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe mais il est d'accord avec l'avis général qui dit qu'il aurait été kidnappé. Mais il n'a aucune idée de qui aurait pu faire ça. Il cherche de son côté tout en nous conseillant de continuer du notre. »

« Très bien. Vous deux. » Fit Severus en désignant les deux Gryffondors. « Virez vos fesses de mon canapé ! »

Les deux rouges et ors se levèrent et Draco s'installa. Sirius s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une potion.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Une potion qui t'aidera à te relaxer un peu, ce qui te permettra de mieux te concentrer. C'est une idée d'Hermione. »

Le blond s'arrêta en plein mouvement alors qu'il allait avaler le breuvage.

« C'est elle qui l'a faite ? »

« Non, c'est Rogue. »

Draco regarda son parrain qui avait le regard dans le vide et son habituel air blasé qu'il adoptait quand il était dans une situation contraignante qu'il aurait volontiers évitée. (NDA : Vous voyez la tête qu'il a dans Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé, au moment où Lavande arrive dans l'infirmerie après que Ron ait bu du poison et qu'elle fait une crise… Cette tête là ^^) Draco eut un micro sourire et avala directement la potion. Il se laissa ensuite aller contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux…

HPDM-HPDM

Trois jours étaient déjà passés et Draco n'arrivait à rien. Il était dans la chambre d'Harry, assis sur son lit la lettre qu'il avait laissée le jour de sa disparition dans la main. Il avait mal au ventre, au cœur, à la tête… S'était à peine s'il arrivait à retenir ses larmes. Si seulement il arrivait à maitriser ses pouvoirs !

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un petit groupe d'hommes réuni autour d'une table dans un coint de la pièce. Tout était sombre ici. Les volets fermés laissaient filtrer un peu de lumière, seule preuve qu'il faisait jour… Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il sentait tout de même, vu son état, que ça faisait déjà quelques jours. Il fallait absolument qu'il se sorte de là… Il ne voulait pas que Draco s'inquiète. Il essaya de bouger mais se prit dès lors un Doloris de plein fouet. Il serra les dents et les poings pour ne pas crier.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise qu'à la moindre inattention il est capable de vous réduire en poussière ! »

« Mais on lui a jeté tellement de Doloris qu'il ne devrait plus être capable d'utiliser de magie sans baguette. »

« Ne le sous-estimez pas ! Je vous rappelle qu'il a vaincu Vous Savez Qui avec un simple Expeliarmus ! »

L'homme prit ensuite une chaise et s'installa face au brun.

« Alors, tu es enclin à parler aujourd'hui ? »

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Encore cette question ? Je ne sais pas. »

« En écosse ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« En Angleterre ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Dans le monde moldu ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Dans le monde sorcier ? »

« Toujours aucune idée. »

« Tu es un sorcier ? »

« Ça tu le sais déjà non ? »

« … »

« C'est bon tu as fini ? On va peut-être pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant. »

Harry le regarda avant de lui cracher au visage. Son agresseur ricana avant de le gifler.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ce que je te demande. A qui appartient maintenant la baguette de suraux ? Est-ce que c'est la tienne ? Après tout tu l'as réparée avec alors il est tout à fait possible que toute sa puissance y soit passée ! »

Harry releva la tête en souriant.

« Qui sait ? »

« Où sont les autres reliques ? »

« Comment je pourrais le savoir ? »

« On sait que tu t'es retrouvé en possession des trois à un moment donnée ! Alors parle ! »

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'à ton âge tu fasses la différence entre fiction et réalité. »

« Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! Parle ! »

Il lui envoya une nouvelle gifle.

« Parle ! »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » Sourit Harry.

L'homme leva une nouvelle fois la main pour frapper Harry mais il se prit de plein fouet un sort informulé qui le ligota. Les sangles s'incrustèrent dans le sol et le serrèrent au point de lui couper la circulation sanguine et la respiration. Les autres se précipitèrent sur le brun. L'un se reçu le même sort, un autre fut Stupefixé… avant qu'Harry ne se reçoive un énième Doloris. Les ravisseurs du brun libérèrent ensuite leur ami et leur chef. Une fois libre, celui-ci se dirigea vers Harry et lui envoya un coup de poing si violant qu'il en tomba avec sa chaise sur le sol, avant de se voir infliger trois Doloris à la suite, lui faisant à nouveau perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il faisait nuit. Plus aucune lumière ne passait à travers les volets… Mais quelle heure était-il, depuis combien de temps avait-il perdu connaissance, combien de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le chemin de travers… Il aurait été incapable de répondre à ces questions. Tout se dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait faim et soif. Il chercha donc quelqu'un dans la pièce. Une fois trouvé, il appela.

« He, toi ! J'ai soif, et il faut que tu me nourrisses aussi ! »

« C'est dommage parce que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te faire ce plaisir. »

« Ok. Mais tu diras bien à ton chef que si je suis mort c'est parce que tu ne m'as pas donné le nécessaire à ma survie. Et si je ne m'abuse, vous avez besoin de moi vivant non ? »

Le larbin grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se lever et de s'approcher d'Harry… pour l'assommer. Il se fit ensuite réveiller par deux trois gifles… Se trouvait alors devant lui la même personne qui l'avait assommé avec un plateau contenant de l'eau et du pain. Le ravisseur lui tendit un verre d'eau pour qu'Harry puisse boire et une fois le verre vide, lui tendit le pain. Dès que le Gryffondor eut récupéré des forces grâce à son idiot de gardien, il réussit à rassembler assez de magie pour envoyer un Sectum Sempra informulé. L'homme tomba à terre en un violent cri… Ce qui interpella d'autres hommes qui arrivèrent en trombe pour voir leur ami mourir lentement.

Tandis qu'ils essayaient de le sauver, leur chef apparut dans le champ de vision d'Harry. Il était d'une taille moyenne, fin, les cheveux clairs et les yeux sombres. Il devait avoir dans les trente-cinq ans… Il n'était pas désagréable à regarder si on oubliait qu'il avait frappé le brun à tel point que l'un de ses yeux était gonflé et violet, que sa lèvre inférieure était ouverte, que des bleus atroces résidaient sur chaque côté de son visage et que Dieu seul sait quels blessures encore dissimulaient ses vêtements.

« Que ça vous serve de leçon ! Je vous avais dit de ne jamais baisser votre garde ! »

L'un des hommes près du corps se leva avec fureur et tabassa le brun jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance en murmurant le prénom de son homme.

HPDM-HPDM

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se releva d'un coup. Il respirait fort et son cœur battait la chamade. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le bureau de Severus. Il tambourina à la porte jusqu'à ce que son parrain vienne enfin lui ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » Demanda celui-ci en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sirius sortit au même moment et s'approcha de Rogue avant que Draco ne leur fasse face.

« Je l'ai entendu ! »

« Vraiment ! » Se réjouit Sirius. « Quand ? Comment ?... »

« J'étais en train de dormir et je l'ai entendu prononcer mon prénom. »

L'animagus laissa retomber tous ses muscles et s'affala sur le canapé.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

« Non ! Je… je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sais que s'était vraiment lui ! »

Sirius n'étant absolument pas convaincu, Draco se tourna vers l'ex vert et argent.

« Je sais ce que je dis ! Rappelez-vous, vous m'avez dit que mes sens fonctionnaient même quand je dormais ! Ce serait tout à fait logique non ?! Ça fait une semaine que je ne pense qu'à lui, que j'essaye par tous les moyens d'entrer en contact avec lui… Severus ! »

Le potionniste observa le vert et argent un instant.

« Tu en es certain ? »

« Oui ! »

« Très bien, assieds-toi. »

Le blond s'exécuta et prit place aux côtés de Black qui commençait à redonner signe de vie. Severus lui tendit ensuite une potion qu'il avala d'une traite. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra au maximum. Sirius se leva et alla près de Rogue.

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment possible ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais lui à l'air de l'être, et je lui fais confiance. »

L'ex rouge et or posa sa tête sur l'épaule du potionniste qui le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« On le retrouvera, je te le promets. »

« Je sais, je fais aussi confiance à Draco, mais… »

« Chut, ça va aller. » Le rassura Severus en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras.

HPDM-HPDM

« Je l'entend ! »

Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers Draco.

« Où est-il ? »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Il respire… faiblement, comme s'il avait du mal à le faire… mais il respire. Mais je crois qu'il dort, ou bien qu'il est inconscient. »

« Etends ton pouvoir pour entendre ce qu'il se passe autour. »

Le blond s'exécuta.

« Des personnes parlent d'un homme mort… Apparemment ce serait Harry qui l'airait tué pendant un moment de faiblesse de celui-ci… »

_« Qui t'a demandé de le tabasser ! Comment on fait s'il ne se réveille plus ?! »_

_« Oh c'est bon, je ne l'ai pas tué ! Et tu lui as fait bien pire que ça pour l'obliger à parler… »_

Draco contracta tous ses muscles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Severus en voyant la réaction du Serpentard.

« Ils… Ils l'ont tabassé… Je vais les tuer ! »

« Garde ton calme, et surtout ta concentration. Tu dois absolument trouver où ils se cachent. »

Draco étendit donc encore plus son ouïe pour percevoir ce qui se trouvait autour. Il entendit alors le « tic-tac » d'une grande horloge, le son particulier que faisaient les pigeons lorsqu'ils dormaient… Il entendit également des roues traverser un sol recouvert de graviers et une fine pluie s'écraser sur la terre…

« Ils sont au sommet d'un clocher dans une ville où il pleut et le sol devant le clocher est recouvert de graviers. »

« Sirius, il faut aller… »

« Vérifier la météo de chaque ville et se renseigner sur leur clocher. J'y vais. »

Severus revint ensuite à Draco.

« Il nous faudrait plus d'informations. »

« Je sais ! Mais pour l'instant je n'ai que ça ! »

Draco ne relâcha pas sa concentration une seule seconde de toute la nuit, à l'affut du moindre renseignement sur leur position.

Harry se réveilla aux alentours de midi. Ses côtes lui faisaient affreusement mal. L'homme qui l'avait frappé le regarda, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Ça fait mal ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai rien senti. Tu frappes comme une fille mec ! »

« Tu dis ça alors que tu t'es évanoui ?! »

« Je ne me suis pas évanoui, je me suis endormi, nuance. »

« Toi… »

Il se leva mais fut arrêté par le chef.

« Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il te provoque ?! Tu as quoi à la place du cerveau ?! Va plutôt nous chercher de quoi manger ! »

L'homme serra les poings et s'exécuta.

« A plus tard ma douce. » Se moqua Harry…

Ce qui lui valu une gifle du chef.

« Ça te fait bander hein ? T'en peux plus dès que tu m'en fous une c'est ça ? T'es même pas foutu de frapper comme un homme ! »

Il se prit alors un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Son ravisseur lui attrapa ensuite le menton et rapprocha son visage du sien.

« Comment tu as deviné ? » Chuchota-t-il avant d'apposer ses lèvres de force sur celles d'Harry.

Celui-ci le mordit avant de lui cracher au visage. Le chef s'essuya en ricanant avant de s'installer en face de lui.

« Tu es décidé à parler aujourd'hui ? »

« On est où ? »

« Tu comptes me poser la même question à chaque fois ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ! »

« En Ecosse ? »

« Qui sait. »

« En Angleterre ? »

« Va savoir. »

« Dans le monde moldu ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Dans le monde sorcier ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Tu es un sorcier ? »

« Pourquoi tu poses des questions bêtes ! »

Harry soupira.

« A moi de poser les questions. Où sont les reliques ? »

« Dans ton cul. »

« Endoloris ! »

HPDM-HPDM

« Ils sont en Angleterre dans le monde moldu ! » S'écria Draco.

« Comment… »

« Grâce à Harry. Je pense qu'il savait que je finirais par y arriver. Il a donc forcé, le chef apparemment, à répondre à des questions tout en sachant qu'il ne lui donnerait jamais la réponse, mais Harry sait que je peux déceler un mensonge de la vérité juste avec le timbre de voix d'une personne. »

« Mais comment peux-tu être sur que tel ou tel timbre de voix est le bon ? »

« Il a également pensé à ça. C'est pour ça que sa dernière question portait sur un sujet dont la réponse était, sans qu'on puisse en douter, quelque chose de vrai. Dès lors j'ai pu différencier les deux… »

Rogue sourit. Harry savait vraiment y faire quand il s'agissait de faire tourner les pouvoirs de Draco à son avantage.

« Je vais prévenir Sirius. »

« Attends. »

« Quoi ? »

« Préviens aussi le vieux qu'ils s'intéressent aux reliques… »

Severus regarda son neveu un instant avant de finalement quitter la pièce. Dès qu'il fut sortit, Draco donna un coup de poing dans la table basse. Il allait étriper cet enfoiré pour avoir osé toucher son homme !

* * *

J'espère que vous à plus^^ Désolée de ne pas plus papoter mais je doit aller faire dodo parce que je suis crevée... et comme j'ai promis de poster aujourd'hui puisque je ne pourrais pas demain... Sur ce, bonne nuit XD


	9. Chapitre 9

Bijour tout le monde... enfin vu l'heure bonsoir ^^^ça va vous? Moi ouais XD

Alors voilà, je vous livre ce chapitre que vous attendiez tant en aspérant qu'il ne vous décevera pas ^^

Oh fait... J'ai vu que j'ai eu tout plein de review pour ce chapitre! (Et là j'ai un énorme sourire plus grand que celui du Joker dans batman^^) ça fait zizir... Moi qui croyais que vous m'aviez oubliée XD

Merci à : FlorenceBaker, x1, Akirafaye, haniPyanfar*2, Eichi-chan, brigite26, Minni Mouse, Un-patience, Ma Nono.

Réponses :

x1: Oui je sais merci ^^

Nono: Miskina comment je te plains. Je sais que t'aurais préféré me voir moi en ouvrant les yeux... Mon merveilleux et magnifique visage mouahahahahahahahahahahaha... XD

Bon je vous laisse... en tout cas pour ceux qui aurons lu ces quelques lignes :D

* * *

Il se leva ensuite et tourna en rond. Il lui fallait encore plus de détails… les chercher était beaucoup trop lent à son goût. Quelque temps après, Sirius réapparut dans la pièce. Draco se jeta sur lui.

« Alors ? »

« On a retenu cinq endroits. On part dès la tombée de la nuit. »

« Je viens avec vous. »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux. On ne sait pas qui sont ces hommes. »

« Mais ce n'était pas une question. »

« Tu… »

« On aura besoin de lui de toute façon. » Intervint Rogue. « Grâce à lui on gagnera du temps. Il nous permettra de savoir si tel ou tel clocher est le bon sans que nous aillions besoin de le fouiller de fonte en comble à chaque fois. »

« Pourquoi on ne part pas maintenant ? »

« Parce qu'il faut organiser tout ça. On ne sait pas combien ils sont, quelle est leur puissance… »

« Ils sont tous moins puissant qu'Harry ! »

« Ce n'est pas une référence ça. Le seul à l'être plus que lui c'est le vieux. » Fit Severus dans une grimace.

Le blond se leva.

« Ok, je vais prendre des forces alors. »

« On se retrouve devant les grandes portes à dix-neuf heures. Soit à l'heure. »

« Très bien. »

A l'heure donnée, tous ceux qui faisaient partis de l'expédition étaient présents : Severus, Sirius, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Théo et Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda Draco à ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Alors pour ma part, je viens aider parce que je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère en cas de drame. » Fit Blaise. « Et pour ce qui est de Théo, sa première motivation est la même que la mienne, mais il accompagne également sa petite amie. » Ajouta-t-il tout sourire.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? »

« Ouais. Elle et la belette mal se sont séparés en assez bon terme donc elle s'est mise tout de suite avec lui. »

Le blond se réjouit pour son ami le temps d'une seconde avant de se concentrer sur Harry qui continuait à provoquer ses ravisseurs… ça l'amusait tant que ça de se prendre des coups !

« Bon on y va ?! » Fit-il impatient.

« Oui, nous pouvons y aller. » Concéda Dumbledore.

Ils quittèrent donc le domaine du château pour pouvoir transplanner en Angleterre. Ils apparurent devant un premier clocher. Draco s'avança et laissa s'étendre ses sens, et surtout son odorat. Il se tourna ensuite vers les autres et leur fit un geste négatif avant de les rejoindre pour qu'ils se dirigent tous ensemble vers la prochaine adresse. Ils passèrent ainsi les trois prochains clochers sur la liste et Draco commençait à désespérer.

« Vous êtes sûr que le bon clocher est dans votre liste ? »

« Affirmatif. Si nous ne l'avons pas trouvé jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il est dans le dernier. » Fit le directeur.

Le blond marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante comme « vieux fou » avant de les rejoindre pour se diriger vers la dernière adresse. Le vert et argent s'avança et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur son odorat… Il sentait l'odeur que le gravier avait après la pluie, le citron, le sang et une odeur musquée…

_« Dis-moi, ta mère est tombée lorsqu'elle était enceinte de toi ? Non parce que ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête »…_

Le blond entendit ensuite le son significatif d'un poing s'attablant sur un visage… et il sentit le sang.

« Ils sont là ! » Informa le blond en s'avançant.

Les autres le suivirent et ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans un escalier assez exigu et suffisamment raide pour donner le vertige à un oiseau. Ils se regardèrent tous le temps d'une seconde puis s'élancèrent. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent deux hommes qui parlaient de choses et d'autres. Ils restèrent tous dissimulés derrière un mur pendant que Théo s'approchait.

« Excusez-moi ? C'est vous qui vous occupez de la surveillance ? »

« Oui. » Répondirent naïvement les hommes.

Le ténébreux sourit et les Stupefixa en silence avant de donner le signal aux autres, leur permettant d'avancer. Ils ne rencontrèrent plus de sorciers jusqu'à leur arrivé au sommet. A ce stade, ils n'étaient plus que quatre. Draco, Severus, Sirius et Blaise. Les quatre autres étaient restés à mi-chemin afin de pouvoir intercepter les potentiels fuyards. Ils restèrent en retrait, attendant que Draco leur donne le signal…

HPDM-HPDM

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait des reliques ? »

« … »

Le chef le gifla.

« Répond ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire puisque de toute façon tu ne pourrais pas les utiliser ! »

« Tu sais donc où elles sont. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Très bien. » Se calma l'homme. « On va revenir à des questions plus basiques. Ta baguette, est-ce que c'est la baguette de suraux ? »

« De quelle baguette tu parles ? »

L'homme se leva et envoya une gifle encore plus puissante au brun qui en tomba sur le côté.

« Fait attention, tu vas finir par te casser un ongle à force. » Fit Harry après avoir craché un peu de sang.

Le chef empoigna le Gryffondor par le col pour le redresser. Il leva la main pour le frapper une nouvelle fois mais se reprit le même sort que lui avait lancé Harry la dernière fois. Seulement cette fois, les autres hommes n'eurent pas le temps de l'arrêter puisque Draco, Severus, Sirius et Blaise envahirent la pièce au même moment. Les ravisseurs d'Harry se jetèrent donc sur eux. Des jets de toutes couleurs fusaient à travers toute la pièce. Severus se battait avec cet air blasé qu'il aimait tant aborder, Sirius semblait se battre pour une question prioritaire d'humanité, Blaise, avec élégance et nonchalance… Il évitait et rendait les sorts avec une telle aisance et suffisance que ses adversaires s'énervaient seuls jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent terrasser par le basané.

De son côté, Draco se battait avec rage et en particulier avec celui qu'il avait reconnu avoir tabassé son homme. Il avait commencé par se battre comme tous sorcier se respectant en envoyant toute sorte de sorts… mais sa rage était telle qu'il avait finit par utiliser ses mains… Celui-ci, une fois à peine vivant, le blond alla détacher le chef pour s'occuper personnellement de lui. Il eut droit à l'honneur de gouter directement aux poings de Draco. Les coups fusaient à n'en plus finir. L'homme était en sang et respirait à peine. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé la chance de répliquer.

Une fois les mains devenus trop glissantes à cause du sang qui s'accumulait dessus, il reprit sa baguette et l'accabla de plusieurs sorts de tortures que lui avait appris son père… Il l'aurait surement tué si Blaise ne l'avait pas ramené à la raison en lui signalent qu'Harry était toujours ligoté et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il se précipita donc vers lui. Il avait un micro sourire aux lèvres, mais tous ses muscles s'étaient relâchés… Il n'avait plus de force. Le Serpentard se dépêcha de le détacher.

« Je savais que tu y arriverais… » Souffla le brun.

« Chut… Gardes tes forces tu en auras besoin… » Il se redressa ensuite et regarda autour de lui.

« Reste là, je vais chercher ta baguette. »

Le brun ne dit rien. Il avait tenu le coup jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne... A leur arrivé, il avait donc laissé sa fatigue s'emparer de lui… Draco revient vite et lui rendit sa baguette avant de poser son bras autour de son épaule pour l'aider à marcher… Il n'y avait plus aucun danger ici. En arrivant au niveau du deuxième groupe, ils découvrirent une bonne dizaine d'hommes immobilisés. Le directeur leur dit de vite partir pour soigner Harry et que lui resterait sur place pour s'occuper de ses ravisseurs. Ils sortirent donc tous du clocher et transplanèrent sur le chemin de travers… Cependant, ce trajet happât les toutes dernières forces du rouge et or qui s'évanouit. Le blond, s'inquiétant, tenta de le ranimer, mais le potionniste lui conseilla plutôt de le porter pour le mener rapidement dans son bureau. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était installé sur le lit de Severus. Son parrain le débarrassa de son tee-shirt pour que l'ex Serpentard puisse constater de ses dommages corporels.

« Il a deux côtes cassées, de nombreux hématomes, des coupures superficielles, mais rien de bien grave à priori. Il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie pour en savoir plus mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ai matière à s'inquiéter. »

Le blond soupira.

« Et pour tous les Doloris qu'il a reçu ? »

« Ça ne semble pas l'avoir affecté plus que ça puisqu'il était encore tout à fait capable d'utiliser sa magie sans baguette quand on est arrivé. Il est fort, ne t'en fait pas pour lui. »

Draco capitula. Il aida ensuite son parrain à ranger ses ustensiles avant de porter le brun jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, l'infirmière opéra un diagnostic interne qui ne révéla rien… Le Gryffondor allait parfaitement bien ce qui l'étonna beaucoup après avoir su le nombre approximatif de Doloris qu'il avait reçu. Elle permit au Serpentard de rester avec lui mais chassa tous les autres.

HPDM-HPDM

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry souffrait affreusement et avait beaucoup de mal à respirer… mais il pouvait quand même sentir la délicieuse odeur de son homme tout contre lui, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se redressa un peu, regarda autour de lui, et les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête. Il voulu se lever mais grimaça avant de se prendre les côtes entre les mains. Il vit une potion appaisante sur la table de nuit, il s'en empara donc et la bue d'une traite. Il était hors de question que Draco le voit dans cet état en se réveillant, il l'avait déjà suffisamment inquiété comme ça. Et puis, il savait qu'il guérissait très vite donc il n'avait vraiment pas besoins de lui donner plus de raison de souffrir. Il attendit que la douleur passe avant de se mettre de côté et de regarder le beau blond endormi à côté de lui. Il lui caressa le visage…

Au petit matin, Draco se fit réveiller par des milliers de baisers volés. Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et sourit. Ce vert lui avait tellement manqué ! Harry s'arrêta lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le blond ne dormait plus. Il lui sourit et s'assit. Draco se redressa à son tour pour claquer l'arrière du crâne du rouge et or.

« Tu oses frapper un convalescent ? »

« Je vais me gêner ! »

« Et que me vaut cette rustre accolade ? »

« Ça t'amuse de les provoquer ! Tu tiens tant que ça à te faire démolir ! »

Le brun sourit tendrement avant de caresser le visage du blond. Celui-ci soupira avant de l'attirer contre lui pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. Harry laissa ses doigts trainer dans la chevelure platine de son homme. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent que Draco se rendit compte que quelque chose d'assez lourd avait pris place autour de son cou. Il s'en empara pour constater d'un cadenas accroché à une chaîne. Il regarda d'un peu plus près pour pouvoir y lire « Mon sens premier ». Des frissons lui parcoururent tout le corps. Il releva ensuite les yeux vers un Harry tout sourire.

« Il te plaît ? »

« Je… »

Le blond ne trouvait pas ses mots. C'est pour cela qu'à la place il s'empara des lèvres de son homme. Il les fit ensuite basculer en arrière de sorte à se retrouver sur le brun.

« Et la clef ? »

Harry la lui montra, suspendue à une lanière de cuire accrochée à son poignet.

« Tu es à moi maintenant. »

Le blond le regarda intensément.

« A une condition. »

Le brun fonça quelque peu les sourcils.

« Que tu sois aussi à moi. »

« Hein ? »

« Je veux que tu m'appartiennes… Totalement… Pour toujours… »

« C'est une demande en mariage ? »

« … On dirait. »

Le brun sourit avant de se lever.

« Et ben elle est pourrie ta demande ! » Fit-il avant de rire.

Draco ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Le soir venu, au plus grand désespoir de l'infirmière à qui il n'avait pas laissé le choix, Harry était dehors. Il s'était enfermé avec Draco dans sa chambre car celui-ci ne voulait plus le quitter. Il l'avait même empêché de se rendre dans la grande salle pour manger. A la place il leur avait fait monter un plateau chacun.

« Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas rester ici éternellement. »

« Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce avant au moins demain. »

« La salle de bain est inclue dans la pièce ? »

« Négatif. »

« Et si je veux aller au toilettes ? »

« Tu te démerdes. »

Harry rit et s'affala sur son lit. Soudain, alors que le blond retirait son tee-shirt, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Draco ? »

« Hum ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait quand tu fais l'amour avec tes sens dans cet état ? »

Le blond sourit et se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est indescriptible… Le mieux c'est que tu t'en rendes compte pas toi-même. » Fit-il après une pause en s'approchant d'un brun perplexe.

« Et je fais ça comment ? »

« Hum… Malheureusement tu n'auras pas le plaisir de tous les expérimenter en même temps, mais je peux te les faire vivre un par un. »

Un sourire pervers s'était installé sur le visage du Serpentard qui débarrassa le rouge et or de son tee-shirt.

« Si tu le dis… Et on commence par quoi ? »

Le blond tourna la tête de tous les côtés avant de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il alla donc jusqu'au bureau où il s'empara d'une écharpe qu'il avait laissé là. Il revint ensuite vers le brun.

« Et si on commençait par le touché ? »

Le brun sourit et se laissa faire. Le vert et argent lui banda donc les yeux et l'allongea sur le lit. Il les débarrassa tous deux de leurs derniers vêtements et fit doucement glisser ses doigts sur la peau halée du brun. Jamais il n'aurais cru que le seul fait d'obstruer sa vue lui procurerait autant de sensation. Il ne pouvait aucunement prévoir l'endroit où allaient se poser les doigts du blond, ni sa bouche, ni sa langue… Il sentait ses cheveux glisser sur sa peau… Draco s'empara ensuite de la virilité du brun tout en torturant ses deux boules de chères tendues et si sensibles. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de commencer à le préparer. Le brun n'était que gémissements et supplications. Ses mains se perdirent dans les mèches de son homme et il en redécouvrit leur extraordinaire douceur… Draco ne teint pas longtemps avant de finalement accéder aux supplications d'Harry.

Voir son corps s'arquer sous le plaisir, entendre son cœur battre si fort et son souffle se saccadé à tel point qu'il en avait déjà du mal à respirer… Il remonta donc jusqu'à son visage, tout en le frôlant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres rougies à force d'être mordillées… Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond le pénètre d'une seule fois jusqu'à la garde, le faisant perdre tout son self contrôle et ainsi crier son plaisir sous lui. Avant de commencer ses allés-venus, le blond redessina le torse de son amant, permettant à celui-ci de gouter au plaisir que pouvait être celui d'être touché… Des frissons parcoururent tout le corps du brun qui soupira de plaisir… S'était si bon… Le blond se décida ensuite à donner un premier coup de reins qui les perdirent tous deux. Harry sentit pour la première fois son corps être réellement pénétré. Il avait sentit Draco bouger en lui…

Ses mains allèrent ensuite apprécier la douceur de sa peau. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui en émanait, la sueur qui en suintait… Draco roula des yeux… S'était si bon, et les mains du brun qui passaient et repassaient sur son corps ! Il le fit se redresser et le mit sur ses genoux avant d'accélérer de façon frénétique. Le brun ne se retenait plus… Ses cris envahirent toute la pièce et les sens du blond. Il s'empara des lèvres du Gryffondor et emprisonna fortement ses hanches afin de les faire aller et venir à sa guise. Le lion se perdait totalement dans le torrent de sensations qui l'envahissait…Le plaisir était tel que même sa voix n'avait plus la force de le démontrer. Draco s'écroula soudain sur Harry, mordant son épaule sous l'effet incroyable que pouvait lui procurer le brun lorsqu'il se donnait du mal pour le combler… Malheureusement, il ne serait jamais capable de lui faire vivre une telle chose… Comme le brun ne desserrait pas ses chaires, le blond accéléra… encore et encore… percutant chaque fois la prostate du rouge et or, ce qui les menèrent rapidement, à un orgasme explosif…

Ils eurent du mal à reprendre leur souffle. C'est Draco qui débarrassa Harry de son écharpe. Il avait les yeux fermés… Il ne les rouvrit qu'après avoir récupéré une respiration stable.

« Alors ? » S'enquit le blond.

« C'était magique. »

Il se mit ensuite à califourchon sur le vert et argent et l'embrassa.

« J'ai hâte de gouter au reste. » Ajouta-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Draco sourit à son tour et allait de nouveau embrasser son homme mais celui-ci s'écarta dans une petite grimace.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ce… ce n'est rien ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que… je te rappelle qu'hier encore j'avais deux côtes de cassées, et par moment, ça me fait encore un peu mal. »

« Je… Et moi qui ne trouve rien d'autre que de te faire l'amour en plus… Je suis désolé… »

« Non mais t'a pas bientôt fini oui. Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je n'ai rien sentit de la journée avec une seule potion. Ce qui veut dire que dès demain, il n'y aura plus rien. Alors je t'interdis de t'inquiéter. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le blond regarda le brun… Il avait encore cette tonalité dans la voix qui prouvait qu'il mentait mais qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter les personnes qu'il aimait…

« J'ai rien entendu ?! »

« D'accord. » Capitula le blond.

De toute façon le brun était têtu, fière, et ne voulait pas qu'il souffre pour lui… Ainsi il ne lui montrerait pas. Et puis dans le fond ce n'était pas totalement faut, Harry était fort, et il serait très certainement remis dans deux ou trois jours… et avec un peu de chance, même si Harry n'y croyait pas lui-même, peut-être que tout s'arrangerait dès le lendemain… Draco soupira et secoua un peu la tête… Qu'est-ce que ces Gryffondors pouvaient être prise de tête parfois !...

* * *

Alors alors alors? C'était bien? Il faudrait que vous me disiez, Nono a voulu me frapper parce que je me suis arrêté ici... C'est si terrible? ^^

Sur ce, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai FINI ^^ mon histoire est complète :D Mais comme je suis méchante et sadique vous n'aurez les chapitres restant que de façon régulière comme je l'ai fait jusqu'ici mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha... hum... j'ai pas pris mes cachets mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahaha...

Bon sur ce, je vais vous laissez parce que ma Nono commence à dire des trucs bizarres comme quoi une poitrine c'est moche et que la sienne l'est tout particulièrement... (Au secours!) Et en plus elle cherche son... quelque chose... Elle a dit que si j'en parlais elle me faisait pas de Mafé donc je peux pas le dire... Désolé SUSPENCE!

A samedi prochain XD


	10. Chapitre 10

Coucou tout le monde ça va? Quelle belle journée n'est-ce pas... Bon j'avoue il fait nuit mais bon... ^^

Comme ça fait un petit moment et qu'en plus mon histoire touche bientôt à son terme... (Eh oui il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour mais ne pleurez pas ce n'est pas encore le dernier chapitre^^) il faut que je le rappelle... Entonces, Disclameur : Rien n'est à moi mais tout à notre vénérée J.K Rowling... Qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime pour avoir fait de si magnifiques personnages que nous nous faisons un plaisir de détourner pour nos merveilleuses idées perverses mouahahahahahahahahahahaha :p

Comme le précédent chapitre était quelque peu chétif, vous allez être heureux de constater que celui-ci est un peu plus consistant... Vous êtes heureux n'est-ce pas? ^^

Merci à : Florence baker, Brigitte26, mizuki2502, Un-Patience, melissa-lena, haniPyanfar.

Réponses :

**Un-patince : **Oui je sais je sais, je suis frustrante méchante et sadique... et tellement d'autres si tu savais ^^mouahahahahahahahahahaha

Et oui, je sais ce chapitre est court mais c'est parce que celui-là est plus long ^^ donc je compense XD ET VIVES LES PERVERSES! Et pervers accessoirement ^^

**haniPyanfar : **Oui s'était bien son cadeau, mais tu veras que ce n'est pas parce que c'est Harry qui fait de Draco son sens premier que notre beau blond n'en fera pas de même...

Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Draco se rendit immédiatement compte que le brun n'était plus dans ses bras. Cela lui fit comme une impression de déjà vu, ce qui l'inquiéta sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rassure en entendant Harry discuter avec Dumbeldor. Apparemment, tous les hommes qui l'avaient séquestré étaient à présent en prison. Il lui expliqua qu'ils l'avaient suivit pendant la guerre de différentes manières et qu'ils avaient appris l'existence des reliques à ce moment là. Particulièrement bien renseignés, ils avaient appris que Dumbeldor lui avait fait passé la pierre de résurrection, que la baguette de sureau était en fait celle de Dumbeldor qui avait fini par appartenir à Harry... (grace à lui!) et que sa cape d'invisibilité était la vrai, celle de la légende… Draco n'en revenait pas… il ignorait tout ça. Ainsi Harry aurait pu contrôler la mort et être le maitre du monde mais à la place… il avait réparé sa propre baguette avant de casser celle de suraux et jeter la pierre dans la forêt… _MAIS CES GRYFFONDORS SONT TOUS DES IMBECILES HEUREUX ! _Pensa le blond.

Il sourit… En même temps ça lui ressemblait bien. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à vouloir dominer le monde. Son style s'était plus de rester dans son coin… tranquille…

Il regrettait tout de même une chose… Celui qui avait osé poser ses lèvres sur celles de son homme n'avait pas assez souffert à son gout. Il lui aurait bien arraché les tripes à mains nues. Il soupira et finit par se lever. Il prépara ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas détendu sous une bonne douche. Il alluma l'eau chaude et apprécia chaque goute qui tombait sur sa peau…Il se laissa aller en arrière en fermant les yeux. Il resta ainsi un long moment.

Il était si bien qu'il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un certain Gryffondor pénétrer dans la pièce embuée. Il pouvait l'entendre retirer lentement… très lentement ses vêtements avant de venir le rejoindre sous l'eau. Lorsque celui-ci apposa sa main sur son torse ruisselant, le blond sourit. Il redessina ensuite chaque muscle… A l'aide de son doigt, le brun passa sur les pectoraux du serpent, sur ses abdominaux, sur ses psoas iliaques… puis descendit pour atterrir sur le sexe à demi érigé qui ne demandait qu'à être flatté. Le blond se mordilla légèrement les lèvres en soupirant. Il sentit ensuite Harry s'agenouiller devant lui. Il caressa d'abord ses testicules, s'amusant à rendre fou le Serpentard avant de revenir caresser son sexe à présent fièrement dressé.

Il passa un premier coup de langue dessus tout en faisant remonter ses mains le long de son torse. Draco n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, profitant totalement des sensations. Cependant, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent lorsque le brun le prit enfin en bouche. Il entama une progression lente et accablante pour le blond qui pourtant ne se plaignait pas. Il fit passer l'une de ses mains entre les jambes du vert et argent et caressa la partie sensible entre son anus et ses bourses… Le blond dû bientôt s'accrocher au mur pour tenir debout… tout cela sans jamais ouvrir les yeux. Harry accéléra ensuite la cadence en gémissant, ce qui rendait fou Draco. Les gémissements du blond, eux, nourrissaient le rouge et or qui allait de plus en plus vite, faisant glisser le sexe de son homme plus profondément dans sa gorge. Draco finit par s'accrocher aux cheveux du brun afin de s'assurer qu'il ne ralentisse pas… Mais celui-ci n'en n'avait pas l'intention. Il voulait donner le plus de plaisir possible au blond. Celui-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se libérer avec force dans un cri étouffé.

Le Gryffondor avala sa semence et se releva. Le blond avait toujours les yeux clos. Son teint était un peu rouge, tout comme ses lèvres, et il avait encore un peu de mal à respirer. Harry sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de quitter la pièce, une serviette sur la taille. Lorsque Draco sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il trouva son homme allongé sur le lit, sa serviette cachant à peine son intimité. Le blond s'approcha et l'embrassa furtivement. Le brun ouvrit alors les yeux pour constater que le vert et argent en avait profité pour lui attacher les mains.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

« J'ai bien envie de te faire tester ton ouïe aujourd'hui. » Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura de façon sensuelle. « Mais tu dois promettre de garder les yeux fermés… »

Le lion gémit et s'exécuta…

« Tout ce que tu voudras. »

HPDM-HPDM

Le soir venu, Harry fut accaparé par ses amis qui lui expliquèrent alors leur situation.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes séparés… »

« On, enfin… » Bredouilla Ron les yeux rivés sur ses doigts qui s'entremêlaient sous la table.

« Ça n'allait plus depuis quelques temps et on était tous les deux intéressés par d'autres personnes. On a donc décidés de mettre fin à notre relation. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Je vois. Et du coup… ces personnes ce sont… ? »

« Théodore et Pansy. » Répondit la lionne alors que le roux avait toujours la tête baissée.

Le rouge lui était montée au visage. Il était gêné sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Tu veux Pansy ? »

« Je… Oui. Et je crois qu'elle aussi. »

Le brun resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami puisse avoir des vues sur l'ancien gel attitré de Draco, comme ils avaient tant aimés l'appeler.

« Et toi ? Avec Théo ? »

La femme sourit et baissa la tête.

« En fait c'est que… »

« Ils sont déjà ensemble. » Termina Ron.

« Déjà ! » S'étonna Harry. « Et ben tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! »

« C'est que… »

« Pas besoin de te justifier ma belle. »

Le brun soupira ensuite et s'affala dans le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors en emportant ses deux meilleurs amis avec lui. Ils regardèrent le feu crépiter dans la cheminé pendant un petit moment, un fin sourire aux lèvres… ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés comme ça et ça leur avait manqué. Ils avaient le cœur léger. Leurs amours étaient simples, la guerre était finie et ils avaient des sucreries à portée de main…

HPDM-HPDM

Le lendemain, les cours de potion avaient repris. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient réunis devant un Rogue toujours aussi… blasé et désireux de retirer des points à Gryffondor. A la fin du temps imposé, le potionniste passa donc du côté des Serpentards afin d'au final attribuer un total de cinq cent soixante-quinze points supplémentaires à ceux-ci. Il passa ensuite du côté des Gryffondors avec un sourire rêveur sur le visage… Arrivé au niveau de la paillasse de Seamus Finnigan, un de ses sourcils s'arqua. Il avait encore fait exploser son chaudron…

« Moins cent points pour Gryffondor et Monsieur Finnigan, vous viendrez me nettoyer tout ça samedi matin de huit heure à midi. »

Il passa ensuite vers Neville Londubat qui baissa la tête.

« Potion médiocre. Moins vingt points pour Gryffondor. »

Ce fut ensuite au tour de la paillasse où était Hermione.

« Passable. » Dit-il avec un soupçon de mépris mélangé à de la colère. « Plus dix points pour Gryffondor. » Ajouta-t-il avec difficulté.

Cependant on lui sentait une vague de soulagement lorsqu'il s'approcha de la dernière paillasse où étaient attablés Ron et Harry. Il inspecta la potion de Ron et sourit.

« Moins soixante-quinze points pour Gryffondor. »

Il s'avança ensuite vers le chaudron d'Harry, toujours le même sourire accroché aux lèvres…Seulement celui-ci disparut immédiatement après vérification du chaudron. Une expression surprise et choquée (NDA : oui, oui, les deux à la fois ^^) prit alors place sur son visage.

« Elle… Elle est parfaite… »

Le brun sourit narquoisement.

« Si je ne m'abuse, ça mérite des points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor. »

Le professeur reprit alors ses esprits et regarda le brun avec des yeux acérés.

« Plus cinquante points pour… »

« Vous avez pourtant utilisé la même expression pour Monsieur Malfoy non ? « Parfaite. » »

« Et alors ? »

« Vous lui avez accordé deux cents cinquante points. J'en conclu donc… »

« C'est bon ! Plus deux cents cinquante points pour Gryffondor. » Fit sèchement le professeur. « Le cour est fini ! Disparaissez ! »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de tous les Gryffondors avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent au plus vite avant que Rogue ne puisse avoir le temps de récupérer les points qu'il venait d'attribuer à leur maison.

L'ex Serpentard n'en revenait pas. C'était impossible… Comment un empoté pareil avait-il réussi un tel exploit ?!

Les Serpentards quittèrent la pièce beaucoup moins rapidement que les lions… Severus réussit donc à intercepter son neveu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Dis-moi que j'ai rêvé… »

« Non, non, c'était bien réel. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Je lui donne des cours. »

« Tu… et il y comprend quelque chose ?! »

« La preuve. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! A cause de toi j'ai dû donner à un Gryffondor autant de point qu'à un Serpentard ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?! »

« Dis-toi que tu en as donné à un Serpentard. »

« Je ne peux pas il est… »

« On sait très bien tous les deux que dans le fond ce n'est pas un rouge et or… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant qu'un sourire quelque peu machiavélique n'apparaisse sur leurs visages…  
Le soir venu, Draco et Harry se rendirent dans les appartements du potionniste. Le lion afficha un grand sourire devant le regard supérieur de son professeur. Sirius vint ensuite le féliciter.

« Comment… »

« Severus est rentré en pestant contre toi de façon assez… équivoque. Ce qui lui a valu une fessée d'ailleurs… »

« Black ! »

L'animagus sourit et alla s'asseoir. Severus rapporta alors la potion qui allait mettre fin au calvaire du blond. Celui-ci regarda le verre que lui tendait son parrain sans bouger.

« Il y en a qui sont morts comme ça. »

Cette phrase eut le dont de faire revenir le Serpentard sur terre. Il s'empara donc du verre et regarda Harry qui lui sourit. Il ferma les yeux et écouta son cœur, sentit son odeur… Il porta ensuite le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et avala son contenu d'une traite. Il resta ensuite les yeux fermés, attendant les effets… Il resta ainsi cinq bonnes minutes, mais le doux son que faisait le cœur d'Harry ne s'était pas atténué à ses oreilles. Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda les autres.

« Alors ? » S'enquirent-ils.

« Toujours pareil. »

Les regards se portèrent tous sur Severus.

« Attendons demain matin. »

Harry soupira. Il espérait tellement que ça marche pour que le blond n'ait plus à souffrir. Draco s'approcha de lui et lui serra discrètement la main.

« Ne t'en fait pas ça va aller. » Lui sourit-il.

Le brun esquissa un sourire… Le Serpentard entraina ensuite son homme à l'extérieur après avoir saluer leurs parrains. Il le mena jusque dans sa chambre et fit apparaitre une grosse boite qu'il lui donna.

« Et en quelle honneur ? » Sourit Harry.

« Prépare toi et tait toi. » Fit-il avant de déposer un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du rouge et or. « Je viens te chercher dans une heure. » Dit-il enfin avant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Harry était resté au milieu de la pièce totalement interdit. Lorsque la porte de sa chambre se referma, il déposa la boite sur son lit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il y trouva un petit mot.

« Fais-toi encore plus beau que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Le brun sourit et retira le petit mot pour défaire le reste du cadeau. Il y découvrit alors un magnifique costume noir. Il haussa les épaules avant d'aller prendre sa douche… Puisque le blond voulait qu'il se fasse beau…

Draco était retourné dans sa chambre. Là il se prépara minutieusement. Après une douche d'un quart d'heure (NDA : Ah ben oui il faut bien faire des concessions. XD), il sortit de la pièce embuée et passa devant sa toilette disposée sur le lit pour atteindre son bureau où était posé un pot de gel. Il le regarda et sourit avant de s'en emparer. Il s'installa ensuite devant le miroir. Il prit une noise qu'il étala dans sa main avant de passer cette même main dans ses cheveux afin de leur donner un effet coiffé décoiffé. Ainsi, quelques mèches étaient plaquées en arrière, mais l'essentiel lui retombait sur le visage… Il sourit à son reflet et alla se laver les mains avant d'enfiler son costume blanc.

Un magnifique bas blanc coupé droit, mettant ses longues jambes en valeur, un débardeur vert sombre, presque noir, sur une chemise noire, surplombée d'une veste blanche. Il noua ensuite sa cravate blanche avant de faire passer son collier par-dessus. Il le caressa du bout des doigts et sourit… « Mon sens premier »… C'est lui qui était son sens premier… Il reprit ensuite ses esprits et regarda l'heure. Il était neuf heure pile. Il sortit donc de sa chambre et alla chercher le Gryffondor. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que le brun ouvre. Lorsqu'il lui apparut enfin, il le mangea des yeux. Un bas de costume noir, lui aussi en coupe droite, mettant ainsi ses jambes en valeur, une chemise blanche sur, il le savait, un débardeur tout aussi blanc. Tout cela sous une veste de costume noire avec un mouchoir vert sombre dans la poche. Et une cravate noire autour du cou, mal nouée. Le blond sourit et fit un pas pour la renouer correctement. Le brun n'avait cessé de déshabiller son homme des yeux. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'embrasse chastement. Il revint alors sur terre.

« Ça t'amuse ? »

« Quoi ? » Fit le blond surpris.

Le rouge et or désigna son mouchoir, ce qui fit sourire le Serpentard.

« Oh ça ? Oui beaucoup. »

Le brun secoua un peu la tête avant de s'approcher à son tour du blond. Il plaça ensuite un mouchoir couleur sang dans la poche de costume libre de son homme.

« Hè ! »

« C'est donnant, donnant ! »

« Oui mais toi tu es vraiment un Serpentard dans l'âme. »

Le brun arqua un sourcil.

« Ok… On y va ? »

Harry sourit et prit la main tendue. Les deux sorciers sortirent du domaine de Poudlard et transplanèrent jusqu'en Angleterre. Draco les mena jusque dans un grand restaurant. Harry regarda tout autour de lui, totalement émerveillé, mais toujours de façon discrète. Draco sourit et les mena jusqu'à l'accueil où il demanda la réservation Malfoy. On les guida alors dans un petit coin tranquille un peu à l'écart des autres. Le Gryffondor s'installa face au blond et l'observa avec intention.

« Oui ? » Interrogea celui-ci.

« Tout ça… » Il se pencha un peu et regarda à droite puis à gauche avant de continuer en chuchotant. « C'est juste pour me baiser ce soir n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond faillit s'étouffer en se retenant d'exploser de rire. Une fois calmé il sourit tendrement à son idiot de petit ami et héla le serveur qui leur donna le menu. Draco commanda alors du champagne et réserva une bouteille de vin blanc pour le repas… Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, et Draco s'en rendit compte avec amusement… surtout de rien.

Harry était bien. Il dînait avec un homme magnifique qui en plus portait la marque de son appartenance en évidence. Il ne voulait que son bonheur… Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça… A la fin du repas ils se levèrent et le blond les mena jusque dans une forêt. Là se trouvait un bosquet décoré de milliers de lumières rappelant des milliers d'étoiles. Ils s'arrêtèrent une seconde pendant qu'Harry admirait. Draco ne le regardait pas mais le rythme de son cœur suffisait à lui donner le sourire. Il l'attira ensuite à l'intérieur et les fit s'asseoir. Alors que le brun allait parler, le Serpentard l'attira plus près de lui et lui fit lui faire face en s'emparant de son menton. Il l'observa un moment en touchant sa peau du bout des doigts. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, même avec la pénombre qui régnait encore un peu malgré les lumières, il pouvait le voir parfaitement. Doucement il s'approcha de son visage jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres. Il lui offrit alors un baiser, y faisant passer tous ses sentiments… Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry garda son front contre celui du blond. Il chuchota.

« Je savais bien que tout ce que tu voulais c'était mon corps. »

Le serpent ricana et se redressa pour regarder son homme.

« Ok c'est bon tu as gagné. Je te le donne. »

Le blond sourit et se leva avant de poser un genou à terre face au Gryffondor dont le cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« Fais gaffes tu vas salir ton costume. »

Draco ricana une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai jeté un sort pour que ça ne puisse pas me tâcher. »

Ce fut au tour du brun de sourire… Il aurait du s'en douter…

Le bond sortit ensuite une petite boite noire de sa poche et l'ouvrit pour la tendre au lion. Celui-ci y découvrit un anneau en or blanc cerné d'un fin fil où coulait de l'opale.

« Sois à moi. » Murmura Draco.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'empara de la bague et la regarda de plus près. A l'intérieur il put constater qu'il y avait une gravure… « Mon sens premier ». Un magnifique sourire vint illuminer son visage. Il regarda ensuite le blond.

« Mouais, c'est vrai que cette demande est mieux que l'autre. Alors pourquoi pas. »

Draco sourit de plus belle et reprit la bague, après avoir rangé son écrin, pour la passer à l'annulaire gauche de son fiancé. Il les fit ensuite se relever et l'embrassa… longtemps… Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils entendirent une branche craquer au loin. Harry se retrouva avec sa baguette dans la main, sortie d'on ne sait où, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Draco.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu dégaines plus vite que ton ombre. » Se moqua le Serpentard.

Le brun poussa un petit son hautain.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que le côché qui vient nous chercher pour un petit tour. »

Le brun rangea sa baguette et tira la langue au blond avant de se diriger vers le bruit. Le blond en profita pour enfiler sa propre bague. Elle était exactement pareille à l'exception près qu'en son centre ne coulait pas de l'opale mais de l'émeraude…

HPDM-HPDM

Une fois de retour au château, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du blond qui retira sa veste pour la poser sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Harry observa les lieux. Loin de ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer, les murs n'étaient pas peint en vert et des serpents n'étaient pas suspendus partout…Il retira sa veste, desserra sa cravate et se laissa aller sur le lit… Il n'était ni trop mou, ni trop dur…Parfait. Ses draps étaient une caresse sur la peau et ils sentaient la fraicheur… celle que l'on sent lorsque l'on sort tôt le matin juste après la rosée… Il regarda ensuite le blond qui s'avança lentement vers lui en retirant sa cravate et déboutonnant sa chemise. Harry le regarda faire un sourire aux lèvres. Une fois devant lui, le brun se redressa pour se retrouver assis et lui retira lentement sa chemise à présent entièrement déboutonnée.

Il fit ensuite glisser ses mains sur son torse alors que Draco dénouait la cravate du lion. Celui-ci passa ses mains sous le débardeur vert et griffa légèrement les abdominaux contractés. Etant toujours assis, le brun put soulever le dit débardeur et parsemer sa peau blanche de baisers qui firent frissonner le blond. Il serra la mâchoire afin de ne faire échapper aucuns sons. Il regarda le brun, la tête haute, alors que celui-ci déboutonnait son pantalon. Le brun releva ensuite les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre… Il n'avait jamais vu son homme aussi viril ! Il lui retira son débardeur et frôla sa peau à découvert. De son côté, le Serpentard se débarrassa de la cravate défaite et retira sa chemise au brun. Il le fit ensuite s'allonger et monta à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant d'aller le marquer dans le cou. Il fit ensuite glisser ses mains sur son torse avant d'arriver à l'extrémité de son débardeur qu'il retira. Il passa sa langue sur ses deux boules de chaires, ce qui fit frémir le rouge et or… mais pas un son ne traversa ses lèvres… Le blond s'empara ensuite de sa baguette et la pointa sur le brun.

« Tu vas me voir pour la première fois de ta vie. » Fit-il avant de lui lancer son sort.

Le Gryffondor avait les yeux braqués sur le vert et argent. Une fois le sort jeté, il n'entendit plus rien. Il se concentra donc sur ses autres sens. Le blond entreprit ensuite de lui attacher les mains. Toute son attention se concentra donc dans sa vue et son odorat. Comme promis il put donc voir le serpent pour la première fois de sa vie. Ses yeux étaient plus clairs qu'il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, son regard était passionné. Sa peau parfaite au niveau de son visage décelait quelques cicatrices au niveau de son torse… des griffures… Il put également sentir une délicieuse odeur chaude… Un doux effluve qui mélangeait un peu les senteurs de ses draps et de l'orange. Le brun sourit et se redressa pour embrasser le blond, se serrant étroitement contre lui pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras… ne pouvant le faire lui-même…

Le blond ne se fit pas prier. Il réinstalla ensuite le rouge et or sur le dos et se débarrassa de leurs pantalons. Il revint ensuite dans le champ de vison du brun pour lui indiquer de fermer les yeux. Le concerné s'exécuta et sentit alors un peu mieux les odeurs qui régnaient dans la pièce… Et notamment l'odeur de sexe et de musc. Rien que cette odeur le mettait dans tous ses états. Il sentit ensuite le blond le délester de son sous-vêtement… puis le pénétrer. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément pour découvrir un Draco Malfoy allant et venant au dessus de lui en se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir. Il le voyait bouger au dessus de lui, il le voyait prendre du plaisir…Il voulu le toucher mais ses mains étaient toujours ligotées…

Draco se faisait violence pour ne pas crier son plaisir… Harry avait réussi à se rendre étroit en permanence… Il se pencha, totalement accablé par le plaisir et en profita pour l'embrasser. Il avait toujours cette délicieuse odeur de chocolat et il sentait la fraise aujourd'hui… Il voulait qu'il se rende compte à quel point il l'aimait… Il détacha donc l'une de ses mains et s'en empara pour lui faire poser sa paume contre sa poitrine… Le brun entrouvrit les lèvres et plongea son regard dans celui de Draco… Son cœur battait tellement vite ! Il pouvait le sentir cogner contre sa peau… Harry eut soudainement envie de pleurer… Il était tellement heureux !

Draco se pencha à nouveau et rattacha la main du brun pour faire passer ses propres mains dans les cheveux de son homme alors qu'il accélérait le rythme. Le brun ouvrit complètement les yeux et observa le blond. De la sueur commençait à venir perler sur son front, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, ses yeux mi-clos. Il pouvait également sentir ses doigts se contracter dans ses cheveux au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait ses coups de reins. La chambre du Serpentard était pratiquement silencieuse. La seule chose audible était les deux corps des sorciers se frottant l'un contre l'autre et leurs faibles soupirs et gémissements… Harry commençait à se sentir venir, et il put constater qu'il en était de même pour le blond qui accéléra d'avantage. Le brun se cambra et se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il éjaculait entre eux deux. Peu de temps après, Draco se libéra en lui avant de s'écrouler sur son torse. Ils respiraient fort… et Harry n'entendant toujours rien, Draco en profita…

« Je t'aime abrutie de lionceau. »…

Le brun pouvait sentir le cœur du blond qui battait toujours la chamade contre lui… Il sourit et appela le blond.

« Dis, tu veux bien me détacher et me retirer ton sort… Ce serait gentil. »

Le blond lui sourit et s'exécuta.

Harry regarda ensuite son homme dans les yeux.

« Je sais ce que tu as dit avant que tu n'enlèves le sort ! »

« Hein ?! » Fit le Serpentard en prenant des couleurs.

Harry sourit avant de ricaner.

« Pff. » Fit élégamment le blond avant de se retourner.

Le rouge et or sourit tendrement avant d'enserrer la taille de son homme et de l'embrasser sur la joue pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

HPDM-HPDM

Le lendemain matin, une fois de plus le blond se réveilla en étant observé. Il regarda le brun et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oui ? »

« Rien… Je réalise que tu es vraiment à moi maintenant. »

Le blond sourit et se redressa pour poser ses lèvres sur le front du Gryffondor. Il allait se lever quand quelque chose le frappa… Il l'entendait toujours parfaitement.

« Je… Je t'entends toujours. »

« Encore heureux. »

« Non je veux dire comme avant. La potion n'a pas fonctionnée. »

Le brun regarda son homme avant de se lever.

« Habilles-toi on va voir Rogue. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

Le ton du Gryffondor ne laissait pas place à une quelconque protestation, Draco s'exécuta donc sans discuter… Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient dans le bureau de l'ex Serpentard.

« Je m'en doutais un peu. » Avoua le potionniste. « Je pense que c'est parce que tu as attendu trop longtemps avant de la prendre. Normalement il faut l'ingérer dans les vingt-quatre heures et pas au bout de plus d'une semaine. »

« Je confirme… Il n'a pas arrêté de ma casser les oreilles avec ses doutes pendant toute la nuit… » Fit Sirius morose.

Le professeur ignora l'animagus et se dirigea vers son armoire à ingrédients.

« J'ai encore assez de chaque ingrédients pour refaire une potion. Mais il faudra attendre encore un mois, le temps que j'en refasse une… D'ailleurs il faudrait que je la présente comme potion officielle un jour… » Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Le brun se dirigea vers le blond et lui prit la main discrètement.

« Je suis désolé… C'est de ma faute… »

Draco sourit et serra la main d'Harry avant de s'en défaire.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Comment ça ? Ça fonctionne ? » Demanda Severus.

« Non mais… je préfère les garder. »

Tous le regardèrent avec une expression surprise sur le visage.

« Je… je préfère apprendre à m'en servir. Comme ça, s'il arrive de nouveau quelque chose à une personne que j'aime, je pourrais l'aider… Et puis… avec un pouvoir comme celui-là, je n'aurais aucun problème à devenir Aurore. »

« Tu… Depuis quand tu veux devenir… »Commença Harry.

« Depuis que je sais que ça me permettra de rester à tes côtés… Et puis je me suis renseigné sur le sujet et c'est ce qui convient le mieux à mon nouveau dont. »

« Tu sais que ça signifie une maîtrise totale de tes pouvoirs que tu es encore loin d'avoir ? » Prévient Sirius.

« Et surtout encore plus d'entrainements beaucoup plus intenses avec le clébard. » Ajouta Severus.

« Je crois que toi tu veux une autre fessée. » Fit l'animagus en regardant son homme d'un air sombre.

Celui-ci déglutit et regarda ailleurs sous les yeux moqueurs de leurs deux neveux.

« Tu es sûr ? » redemanda Harry.

« Tout aussi certain que je t'épouserais bientôt… Oh fait Severus, tu veux bien être mon témoin ? »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Sirius, ravi de la nouvelle.

« Je n'ai que ça à faire. »

« Parfait. »

Harry se glissa doucement jusqu'à la hauteur de son parrain et chuchota.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il ne s'étonne jamais de rien ? »

« C'est parce qu'il n'est pas humain. »

« Je me disais aussi. »…

* * *

Voulà, ça vous à plu? Oh fait, désolé pour les accros à la perversité, j'ai beau aimé beaucoup, beaucoup... beaucoup beaucoup les lemons, trop de sexe tue le sexe, c'est pourquoi au final j'ai obté pour ne vous décrire que trois sens sur 5 en en combinant deux... Je ne voulais pas que mon chapitre soit trop surchargé en sexe, je pense que ça l'aurais quelque peu gâché...

Après si vous en voulez vraiment vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un petit PM et je vous ferais ça sur mesure ^^ Je sais je sais, je suis exceptionnelle ^^

Oh fait, ma Nono n'est plus là et j'ai eu mon mafé, entonces je peux vous dire ce qu'elle cherchait la semaine dernière... Effectivement, on était paisiblement instalée sur mon canapé, et d'un coup elle regard sa poitrine et me dit qu'une poitrine est moche... enfin ça je vous en ai déjà parlé... et ensuite elle m'a dit... "Il est où mon téton"... Si si je vous jure mouahahahahahahahahahahahaha ... (Elle va me foutre en l'air, me pendre par les pieds, m'arracher les tripes, dire à tout le monde que je suis un garçon, m'enfoncer des trucs illicites dans des orifices illicites... mais tant pis, s'était trop drôle mouahahahahahahahahaha.)

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine ^^ Et bonne semaine à vous... moi avec les partielles qui m'attendent et le courou foudroyant de nono je doute que ça soit la meilleure des semaines que je passerais XD (Quoi qu'elle n'est plus chez moi, entonces elle ne poura pas faire grand chose mouahahahahahahahahahahaha...)


	11. Chapitre 11

Coucou tout le monde ça va? Moi non... Notre histoire touche à sa fin et je suis triste snif...^^ He oui, ce chapitre est le dernier mais comme je suis gentille... oui je sais j'arrête pas de le dire alors que c'est pas vrai, mais que voulez vous, on se persuade comme on peut XD Enfin bref, je disais donc que comme je suis gentille je vous ais mis un bonus ^^

Disclamers : Toujours pareil et merci à toi Oh vénéré JK. Rowling.

Merci à : Ecnerolf, Florence Baker, Queenofkrass, brigitte26 et haniPyanfar.

Réponses :

**Queenofkrass : **Non je n'ai pas encore d'idées. ça ne m'intéresse pas trop de remprendre des thèmes que j'ai déja vu des milliers de fois... C'est pour ça que je regarde la télé.^^ Car oui c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvée mon idée pour cette fic XD. Sinon et bien cette semaine c'est la fin comme tu as pu le constater. Sur ce, merci de ta fidèlité et je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Oh fait, mon Draco t'a plu ce coup-ci aussi? ^^

**haniPyanfar : **Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne m'a rien fait... Peut-être parce que n'a pas encore lue mon chapitre.^^ Après pour l'orthographe... YOKATA XD.

Sur ce bon chapitre et bonus à tous ^^

* * *

4ans plus tard.

Harry et Draco étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, au beau milieu d'un champ de ruine. Tout était blanc à cause de la poussière qui se soulevait au gré du vent. Des corps inanimés s'entassaient de tous côtés. Draco avait les yeux fermés et Harry le regardait en jouant avec sa baguette…

« Il s'est caché à trois cents mètres dans un bosquet dissimulé par la forêt Ouest. »

Harry sourit et transplana jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Il enfila ensuite sa cape d'invisibilité et se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bosquet désigné par son homme. Une fois sur place, il se découvrit et sourit à l'homme face à lui. C'est alors que commença une lutte… pas très acharnée. En effet le sorcier tenta d'attaquer l'ex Gryffondor mais celui-ci se protégea avec une facilité déconcertante avant de renvoyer un sort à l'homme qui se pétrifia, tombant la tête la première, au moment même où Draco arrivait.

« Pourquoi tu arrives toujours quand j'ai fini ? »

« Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour ça. Et puis je te rappelle que j'avais tout une pile d'homme à transporter. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent et disparurent en compagnie des corps inanimés qui se trouvaient en pile derrière Draco et de celui derrière Harry. Ils apparurent au QG des Aurores et offrirent un grand sourire à leur patron.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Je vous ais cherché partout ! Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne pas y aller seul ! Ils étaient trop nombreux ! »

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser leur chef admirer leur montagne.

Celui-ci serra la mâchoire.

« Vous vous croyez malin ! Un jour vous vous ferez tuer ! »

Les deux sorciers sourirent… Ils n'avaient pas une seule égratignure. Le chef prénommé Ryan les renvoya dans leur bureau et fit envoyer les vingt-cinq hommes inanimés en prison.

Depuis qu'ils avaient intégré l'unité spéciale des Aurores, le couple se faisait connaitre sous le nom de terreur infernal. Ils étaient capable à deux de décimer tout un réseau de trafic sans aucune aide, et très souvent contre l'accord de leur chef qui au final finissait toujours par laisser passer la chose. Petit à petit leurs ennemis avaient appris à se méfier de leur botte secrète… Seulement, personne ne savait de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ce dont ils étaient sûrs, c'est que ce duo était composé d'Harry Potter, ce qui accablait déjà en grande partie et qu'en plus, Draco Malfoy apportait en sa seule présence leur botte secrète. Par conséquent, beaucoup avaient tentés pendant un combat de les séparer mais au final ça ne changeait pas grand-chose car, même si Harry n'avait pas les pouvoirs de Draco, il était à présent capable de se débarrasser d'au moins dix ennemis en un seul sort. Et de son côté, Draco n'était peut-être pas aussi doué qu'Harry en combat, mais il s'était beaucoup amélioré et se débrouillait parfaitement bien sans lui.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur bureau, les deux hommes arrêtèrent de se retenir de rire.

« Bon dépêche toi il faut qu'on y aille. Je te rappelle que ton cher parrain reçoit son prix ce soir. »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais. » Fit le blond.

Il se dépêcha donc de finir les rapports qu'il avait en retard et se leva pour suivre son homme qui les mena jusque dans leur maison. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble depuis un an, après en avoir eu assez de vivre six mois chez l'un et six mois chez l'autre. Leur maison était assez grande pour recevoir tout un bal. Ils avaient réservés le manoir Malfoy et la maison de Sirius pour d'autres activités… Chacun partit prendre sa douche séparément, histoire de ne pas perdre d'avantage de temps. Une heure plus tard, le blond était enfin près alors qu'Harry, lui, l'était depuis déjà une demi-heure. A l'arrivé de son homme, celui-ci secoua la tête de dépit.

« Prends ton temps surtout. Tu veux vraiment qu'on meurt ou quoi ? »

« Oh c'est bon il ne nous fera rien. »

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu vives dans le déni ? »

Le blond sourit et embrassa son homme.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Harry sourit à son tour avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route.

HPDM-HPDM

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle bondée au moment où Rogue recevait son prix pour avoir mis au point la potion qu'il avait concrétisée il y a trois ans de cela. Après une première expérience sur Draco, il était passé à quelque chose d'autre avant de finalement y revenir pour la finaliser de façon concrète. Il était ainsi récompensé aujourd'hui pour avoir trouvé le moyen d'annuler les effets d'un sort même si son auteur était dans l'incapacité de le retirer… Il avait l'air blasé… Ce qui semblait beaucoup amuser Sirius qui se trouvait en bas de l'estrade, un peu à l'écart. Les deux hommes partirent le rejoindre alors que Severus commençait un discourt sur un ton neutre… Il donnait vraiment l'impression de ne pas vouloir être là…

« Alors cette opération spéciale ? » Demanda l'animagus

« Ça c'est passé à la perfection. »

« Comme toujours. » Ajouta Draco.

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous travaillez encore alors que vous vous mariez après demain. »

« Tu t'es arrêté de bosser le jour avant ton mariage ? »

L'animagus ne répondit pas… Il avait même réussit à arriver en retard à son propre mariage à cause d'une thèse qu'il devait terminer… Severus avait faillit le tuer…

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Le potionniste, une fois son temps de parole écoulé, descendit rejoindre les trois autres.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Hors de question. On c'est bougé jusque là alors j'estime qu'on doit au moins gouter au buffet ! » Se plaignit le blond.

Le récompensé serra les dents mais dû accepter sous le regard de son homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ce genre de cérémonies où il était le centre d'attention et où tout le monde se permettait de venir lui parler…

Tandis qu'Harry discutait avec son parrain, Severus s'approcha de Draco.

« Je peux te donner un conseil ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne te mari pas. »

Le blond ricana et ils regardèrent tous deux l'animagus.

« Arrêtes voir. Je sais que tu l'aimes. »

« Foutaise ! Je le déteste. Il est toujours là à m'obliger à faire des choses que je ne veux pas faire. »

Draco sourit et son regard se posa sur son futur.

« Non. Hors de question que je le laisse m'échapper. Il m'est bien trop précieux. »

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était mis à caresser le cadenas sellé autour de son cou. Severus l'observa un moment et un micro sourire apparut sur son visage le temps d'une nano seconde. Il était heureux de voir son neveu si comblé… Il faut dire que ce n'était pas partie de la meilleure des façons pour lui… Et c'est pour ça qu'il serait toujours reconnaissant envers ce fichu Potter pour ça…ça et autre…

Ils passèrent une heure parmi la foule avant d'enfin sortir. Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée tous les quatre avant que Draco et Harry ne les abandonnent. Il était déjà vingt et une heure mais il fallait absolument qu'ils aillent voir leurs amis. Ils se rendirent donc en premier temps chez Théo et Hermione qui étaient tous deux leurs témoins, en plus de Severus et Sirius, afin de s'assurer que tout allait pour le mieux de leur côté.

« C'est seulement maintenant que vous vous y intéressez ? »

« On avait du boulot. »

« Tu trouves que c'est une raison ?! »

« Oh arrêtez voir deux secondes ! » Intervint Harry. « L'important c'est qu'on a quand même fini par s'y intéresser. »

« Mouais. » Fit Théo.

Hermione apparut bientôt avec les alliances et des boissons pour tous sur un plateau… Cependant ils ne restèrent pas longtemps car il fallait qu'ils aillent essayer leur costume chez Blaise. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans son salon par voie de cheminette, ils le retrouvèrent en pleine activité buccale avec… Ron Weasley. Draco fit mine de vomir, ce qui lui valu une petite claque derrière la tête.

« Non mais franchement belette, ça ne fait qu'un an qu'il t'a pris à Pansy mais tu vis déjà quasiment chez lui… Tu n'as donc aucune pudeur à te comporter comme un parfait… »

« Malfoy, soit tu l'as ferme maintenant, soit je te prive de sexe jusqu'au prochain millénaire. »

« Tu as nos tenues ? » Continua le blond à l'encontre de son ami comme si de rien n'était.

Celui-ci se sépara du roux et alla dans sa chambre, laissant les trois autres ensembles. Un silence gêné s'était installé. Ron n'osait rien dire car il avait un peu honte d'avoir laissé Pansy pour Blaise, et Draco n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche sous peine de se voir retirer ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde après Harry… son corps. Seul Harry semblait amuser de la situation actuelle et avait un sourire radieux sur le visage. Une dizaine de minutes après, le basané réapparut avec deux sublimes costumes.

« J'ai encore deux ou trois retouches à faire dessus mais ils seront parfait dès demain. Du coup je vous laisserais les enfiler demain mais pas avant. Et s'il y a encore des retouches à faire après ça, je les ferais directement sur vous. »

« Très bien. » Fit Harry. « Je pense qu'on va vous laisser donc. »

« C'est pas dommage… Enfin je veux dire… **Comme** c'est dommage… Non je mens… »

Le brun sourit et prit le bras du blond afin de partir comme ils étaient venus.

Une fois chez eux, le blond n'osait toujours pas ouvrir la bouche. Harry ricana et le mena jusqu'au salon où une magnifique table était dressée pour deux, avec deux grandes bougies rouges que l'ex Gryffondor alluma d'un coup de baguette. Draco ouvrit de grands yeux avant de sourire.

« Quand as-tu trouvé le temps de faire ça ? »

« Qui sait. » Sourit celui-ci en tirant la chaise de son homme.

Celui-ci prit place avant que le brun ne lui serve un grand verre de vin. Il s'assit ensuite face à lui et sourit.

« Et c'est en quel honneur ? On ne se mari qu'après demain. »

« Vu l'heure, le mariage c'est demain… Et c'est une compensation. »

« Pour ? »

« Tu ne me toucheras plus tant que nous ne serons pas mariés. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Comme ça tu savoureras mieux pendant notre Lune de Miel… Bonne appétit. » Sourit le brun.

« J'ai plus très faim là. »

Harry ricana avant d'entamer. Une fois remis de ses émotions, Draco commença son repas… alors qu'Harry était bientôt à la fin de celui-ci… Ils parlaient de leur prochaine mission qui ne s'opèrerait qu'après leur congé… Leur patron avait été tellement heureux de le leur accorder… Ce seul souvenir les fit rire un bon moment. Une fois leur assiettes vides, ils s'installèrent au salon et comme souvent pour décider de qui allait choisir ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur soirée, ils se chauffèrent. S'était à celui qui cédait le premier de justement céder aux envies de l'autre. Cependant, ce soir Draco ne joua pas vraiment et capitula assez rapidement… Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire chauffer comme pas permis sachant qu'au final il n'aurait rien d'autre ce soir…

Ils passèrent donc la soirée assis devant la cheminée avec deux grosses tasses de chocolat chaud. Ils regardaient le feu crépiter dans son enclos, Harry bien au chaud entre les jambes et les bras de Draco. Celui-ci avait fait apparaitre une grosse couette sur eux et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme, ne laissant se développer que son odorat… Le brun avait toujours une odeur musquée, douce, avec pour ce jour une délicieuse senteur d'ananas. Harry but une gorgée de chocolat et s'installa plus confortablement au creux des bras de son homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui fait crépiter le bois ? » Demanda-t-il alors.

Le blond laissa alors se développer son ouïe jusqu'alors « éteinte » pour la concentrer sur le feu. Il put alors percevoir le souffle que faisait le feu en s'engouffrant dans les petites fissures du bois. Il concentra ensuite sa vue qu'il développa, sur le feu, pour constater que ce souffle, qui expulsait des petits copaux de bois, était en fait à l'origine de ces crépitements qu'ils entendaient.

« C'est le souffle du feu qui s'infiltre dans le bois pour l'effriter petit à petit. »

Une fois cela fait, il fit s'évanouir le surdéveloppement de sa vue et son ouïe pour à nouveau ne faire fonctionner que son odorat… Cette maitrise de ses pouvoirs avait été la plus compliquée à obtenir, juste après celle qui lui permettait de ne plus développer aucun sens… Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin choisir de développer un seul ou plusieurs de ses sens au choix, quand il le voulait, il en était très heureux.

Le brun sourit… S'était pratique d'avoir un homme comme Draco à ses côtés pour répondre à toutes ses questions, aussi insipides soient-elles.

« Tu m'aimes ? » Demanda le blond.

« Non. » Répondit son homme avant de boire une gorgée de chocolat.

Le blond sourit avant de prendre le menton de son homme pour le mettre face à lui et l'embrasser.

« Pourquoi tu te maris avec moi dans ce cas ? »

« Parce que tu es riches. »

« Tu l'es plus que moi. »

« Tiens, mais c'est vrai ça… Pourquoi je me mari avec toi alors ? »

Le blond sourit et embrassa une nouvelle fois le brun.

« Je t'aime. » Chuchota-t-il avant de laisser son ouïe se développer.

« Moi aussi. » Souffla le brun suffisamment doucement pour le blond ne puisse l'entendre qu'à l'aide de ses pouvoirs.

Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur le front de son homme.

« On fait quoi demain ? »

« Grace mat' et préparatif. »

« Ça me va. » Fit le brun. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je vais vraiment être à toi… » Ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Le blond sourit en le serrant fort contre lui.

« Mais tu l'as toujours été… Tu es… mon sens premier. »

END


	12. Bonus

BONUS (4 ans plus tôt).

« Je vais te tuer fichu clébard de mes deux ! »

« Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Détaches moi tout de suite ! »

L'ex rouge et or s'approcha de l'homme qu'il avait ligoté au mur et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? » Susurra-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« De la chantilly. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« T'occupes. Je te libère ou pas ? »

« D'accord ! »

L'animagus sourit et s'exécuta. De son côté, le potionniste, ronchonna mais alla chercher ce qui lui avait été demandé…

De là où il était, l'expert en sortilège pouvait parfaitement entendre son homme et son neveu…

Il adorait ce petit…

Impossible de lui cacher sa présence avec ses dons…

« Bon tu vas te décider à aller la chercher cette chantilly ? »

« La ferme Black ! »

Le susnommé sourit. Il retira ses vêtements et se coucha sur le lit en attendant le potionniste. Lorsque celui-ci revint avec la bombe de crème, son cerveau se déconnecta. Il regarda l'animagus des pieds à la tête alors qu'une flamme de désir s'allumait dans ses yeux. Il sourit en coin et s'avança tel un prédateur. Il s'installa sur l'animagus et secoua la bombe avant d'en déverser une partie de son contenue sur le torse de Sirius qui sourit en frôlant les jambes de son homme. Le professeur s'attela ensuite à nettoyer les dégâts qu'il avait causés au plus grand bonheur de Black qui gémit au contact des lèvres et de la langue de son amant. Il lécha d'abord les tétons recouverts de blanc, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement propres. Il descendit ensuite plus bas et mordit légèrement les muscles contractés de l'animagus.

« Tu mords maintenant ? » Gémit l'ex rouge et or.

« La ferme clébard. » Susurra-t-il.

Sirius se mordilla la lèvre et força Severus à se redresser pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il fit ensuite retourner la situation pour se retrouver au dessus. Il fit se rencontrer leurs deux érections et se vit pour la peine propulsé en avant par un Severus Rogue qui s'empara de ses lèvres avec fougue et le serra étroitement contre lui… avant de le pénétrer. Sirius cria de plaisir mais ses plaintes furent vite tuent par la langue de l'ex Serpentard qui se faufila dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa jumelle. L'ex rouge et or s'agrippa aux cheveux de son homme avant de se mettre à bouger. Severus s'empara des hanches de Sirius pour le faire ralentir et retourna la situation pour se retrouver sur lui.

Il récupéra la bombe de chantilly et en aspergea ses doigts avant de les tendres à Sirius qui les suça avec avidité, encrant son regard dans celui fiévreux et lubrique de Severus. Celui-ci, qui n'avait cessé d'aller et venir en lui durant tout ce temps, accéléra soudain le rythme. Sirius bascula la tête en arrière et soupira alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son homme. Celui-ci s'empara de ses lèvres et mit l'une de ses jambes sur son épaule. L'animagus cria plus fort, s'accrochant toujours aux cheveux de son homme qui gémissait faiblement à son oreille.

« Severus j'en peux plus. »

« C'est… C'est pas mon problème. » Gémit le potionniste avant de marquer sa moitié.

« Severus ! »

Celui-ci s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres et empoigna son érection qu'il flatta de tout son long au même rythme effréné que ses coups de reins. L'ex Gryffondor étant à bout, ne mit pas longtemps à se répandre entre eux deux dans un profond soupir. Le potionniste le rejoint dans son extase quelques secondes après, avant de s'écrouler sur lui. Ils reprirent lentement leurs souffles et l'ex Serpentard s'allongea à côté de son homme. Il le regarda un moment avant de lui caresser le visage.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla l'animagus.

« Pas moi. »

Sirius ricana et tenta de se lever mais Severus le retint en le serrant fortement contre lui. Il nicha ensuite sa tête dans son cou et se laissa porter dans le sommeil.

Sirius sourit tendrement.

« Espèce de vieille chauve-souris mal léché. »

« J't'en merde clébard. » Marmonna le potionniste avant de s'endormir.

FIN

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé, cette belle et longue histoire entre nous s'achève...

Merci à tous et tout particulièrement à Florence Baker qui m'a laissée une review à chaque chapitre depuis le tout premier, ça fait chaud au coeur... si ça c'est pas de l'amour ^^

Mais bien évidemment je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissés des traces de leur visite, m'ont l'aissé leurs commentaires, leurs appréciations et autres... J'abvais toujours un sourire de terroriste en vous lisant. XD

Je remercie aussi ceux qui ne laissent pas de traces mais qui lisent fidèlement et apprécient en silence. Je suis ravie que ça vous ais plu, tout en espérant que ces deux dernier poste ne vous auront pas déçu ^^

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^

SS


End file.
